


You'll Find Me (in the region of the summer stars)

by sweetmelodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, And for harry, Aphrodite Ships It, Dragons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Omega Louis, Quests, Sirens, Soulmates, Werewolves, and, harry as a hero, how could i forget - Freeform, just read it i promise its one of my funniest fics yet, lots of louis pining over harry, oh and giants, ot4 as greek gods, shopping trips for louis, so pretty fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodrama/pseuds/sweetmelodrama
Summary: Niall had never been exactly perfect at choosing young boys to become the next hero of Olympus, but there was just something in Harry that told Niall that this boy was going to be changing things around Mt. Olympus forever.Or the one where they're all greek gods except for Harry, who thanks to Niall has to defeat everything from sirens to giants to dragons in order to survive. What Harry doesn't know is what could be waiting for him at the end of his quest -anything from nymphs to dryads... or even a certain soulmate omega.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 376
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have A LOT to say so buckle in kids. 
> 
> So, even though this fic is part of the blff, I started writing this fic in November 2018, which is now over a year ago, and I truly cannot believe i even finished it. This fic has so much history to it, because it is technically the first fic I've ever written (even though in the year i took to write it, i published other shorter fics). It is also the reason me and the best friend ive ever had (yes aubrey thats you) even started talking, all because I asked in my small blog for someone to help me write a small oneshot i had in my mind (this was supposed to be less than 5k... yikes). 
> 
> I told Aubrey i wanted to write a small scene of greek gods louis and harry chilling in their huge villa in mount olympus and aubrey turned it into THIS (i know, im still speechless myself). So not only did I manage to get the best beta ever on my first fic, but I got the best friend I could ever ask for, and someone that i've never had so much in common with. With our history-obsessed brains, we were able to write this masterpiece while also laughing the whole way through, and I'm truly forever grateful for it. 
> 
> because i consider this to be the first fic ive ever written, and because i absolutely adore history (including greek mythology), I wanted it to have more coverage than my other fics, hence why its part of the blff. this fic is truly my baby and even if no one enjoys it, or its messy, or dumb, i will forever be proud of this. So I truly hope u enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this, and let me know if u do :) also a huge shoutout to the mods, you guys are incredible people and thank you for giving me the platform to share something so close to me. 
> 
> To help you get into the mood, I made the moodboards in each chapter as well as a song to match each scene.  
[Here's the Spotify playlist!](http://open.spotify.com/playlist/0sHoX89pT8OL3X9lAFvABS?si=TEcC5o9PRgO9zx3zI8Hx2g)
> 
> Title from my favourite 1D song ever, Walking In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh and heres my prompt!: Ancient Greece/Mythology AU. Louis is a demigod, son of Aphrodite, and since he came in town he has everyone’s eyes on him. He’s happy to play around and loves the attention, but when he meets Harry, a warrior, he can’t help but do his best to get his interest. Harry’s wary at first, but soon won’t be able to resist his unnatural beauty

_ _

_"_ _In the beginning, God created Heaven and Earth_

_For what it’s worth, I think that He might’ve created you first.”_

_Genesis - Dua Lipa_

_*Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

“Thank you so much darling!" Louis exclaimed as Meliae finished filing his nails, leaving him with a perfect manicure. She smiled in response and parted with a bow, after taking her basin of filthy water with her. Meliae never uttered a single word to anyone, which Louis never understood, until one day he decided it must just be a trait only nymphs own.

He sat up from the chair happily, content that his nails were back to the flawless state they should constantly be at. He really did enjoy his trips to the salon, as its huge white walls decorated with beautiful white lilies always provided him with a feeling of relaxation and comfort.

He remembered the first time he had visited the salon; it had been with his mother, and he recalled loving it from the second he laid eyes on it. Spacious rooms filled with never-ending rows of white chairs, nymphs taking perfect care of each of their customers, leaving them gorgeous; huge windows leading out to the colorful garden decorated with roses and fountains. It was his biggest dream come true.

It had all gotten even better when his mother had told him they would be visiting the salon every day, to keep themselves perfectly cleaned and groomed. While that had indeed happened, there had been times like this one where Louis had gone alone, wanting to enjoy some peace and solitude as he was taken care of. It’s not that he disliked coming here with his mother, but sometimes he simply did not need to hear about how “boring Hephaestus was,” or how “Ares fulfilled her needs perfectly,” especially when he had no one to call his own.

Don’t be fooled, Louis was wanted by every single living thing on Mount Olympus, but no one had exactly caught his eye. As an Omega God and a son of Aphrodite, he knew how beautiful he was, and he wanted someone that deserved him. Most only judged with their eyes, and as cheesy as it may sound, Louis wanted to be loved because of his heart.

Also, his Alpha had to be… hot. Mouth-watering gorgeous, so together they could be the best couple in this mess of a place. An Alpha Louis would fall on his knees for. He could already picture it, him lying down on his silk, white sheets as the unknown figure approached him cautiously, taking his time to admire him spread out on the bed, pliant under his hooded gaze …

“Louis!" he suddenly heard someone call him, completely startling him from his fantasy. _Who the hell was it now?_ “Louis, you will not believe these figures! The population of harpies have grown massively since-” That could only be one person.

“Liam for the millionth time I don’t care about your little charts and figures!" Louis groaned, rubbing his temple with his fingers as his friend kept walking closer to him, his black, square glasses slipping off his nose bridge. A few nymphs looked up to see what all the commotion was about but went back to work when they saw it was only Liam and Louis bickering, as per usual.

Liam here, was an Alpha and a son of Apollo. He had short, shaggy, brown hair, with big chocolate brown, puppy eyes to match. If Louis had to describe him in two words, it would probably be nerdy and obsessed (or as he would call it, determined). Most people would imagine a son of Apollo playing the harp to a group of satyrs, but not Liam. Liam did math exercises for fun. Why was Louis friends with him? Well, somehow under all his nerdy layers he was the kindest person Louis had ever met.

“But Louis it’s incredible, I mean, look at the facts, there hasn’t been such a rapid increase in their population since… never!" he continued, as Louis stood up from his chair and led them to the exit. They stepped outside the huge building that was the salon, going into a massive, green courtyard, full of flowers of all colours with naiads watering them. Louis had to admit that it was impressive all the work the girls did, he could never agree to doing such a job where dirt could get trapped between his nails and his feet could get full of bugs. He shivered at the mere thought of it.

“Liam if you say one more geeky thing, I swear to the gods I will-,"

“What up," a deep voice abruptly said. Louis turned around to find himself with a 6-foot-tall boy, with dark hair, sunglasses and all black clothes, who had just appeared out of thin air. Even in the plain sunlight, he still appeared to be in the shade, which would make no sense whatsoever if he didn’t live in the Underworld with his father, Hades.

“Zayn, come to join the party, have you?" Louis said sarcastically, as he began to walk again towards the outskirts of Mount Olympus. They passed various shops selling everything from hot food to colorful clothes and Louis had to resist from entering every single one of them that he walked past, but this was not a shopping trip. He was taking Liam and Zayn to his home, and that was _all. _

He lived alone in a 6-room mansion, everything carefully decorated with pastel colored walls, complete with sheer white curtains and the softest pink silk to adorn his king-size bed. After all, Louis deserved the best for his golden tan, perfect skin. He also had big crystal chandeliers hanging from different rooms and various paintings of the sky and sea hung around his walls.

Apart from the mansion, Louis also owned a huge garden decorated with flowers like those at the salon however slightly more delicate and brighter. White lilies were the most predominant flowers, but Louis had also requested that a few brunneras be added into the mix, as well as a few blue hydrangeas. All around the flower garden were various small, dainty white benches, where one could sit at in a sunny, warm afternoon.

However, there was one secret bench that Louis absolutely adored, as it had a bird bath right beside it, where he could look into the mortal world whenever he wished to. Although he was able to spy on any place in the world, most of the time he chose Greece. Romans were always too busy bashing each other’s brains out to be much fun, and everyone else was just so far behind the Greeks, only _now_ discovering about wheels. Louis preferred to watch one of the most advanced societies in the world than to sit hours looking at people trying to ride a horse. It really wasn’t that hard.

In case you were wondering, Louis _had_ occasionally visited Greece, but humans were just way too reckless, and no one had ever really caught Louis’ eyes, so he usually favored staying here, in his mansion, going to the salon every day, and looking flawless. The only problem he’d ever encountered was his lack of an Alpha, but he had left that up to the Fates a long time ago, after a few failed attempts at love he’d never admit.

“I don’t know, I was just passing by, man," Zayn replied, shaking Louis out of him momentary reverie. Both Liam and Zayn followed Louis to his gardens, which was where they hung out most of the time anyway.

“Also does anyone know where the hell Niall is?" Louis asked, Liam and Zayn finally catching up to his fast pace.

“I heard he’s scouting again," Liam contributed, gripping tightly to his papers as the wind threatened to blow them away. Louis groaned in reply, rolling his eyes before unlocking the gate to the door of his garden. Today was turning out to be a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky and the sun brightly shining.

“So basically, doing Hermes’ dirty job of finding heroes," Louis muttered to himself, as he chose a big enough bench for the three of them to be able to sit down.

“I don’t even get the point of heroes these days," he added, crossing his arms in front of his sleeveless white dress, one of his personal favourite dresses these days. It was long, but it was sleeveless, so he never got too hot nor too cold, and it also had a big cut in the side of his right leg, reaching up to his mid-thigh, which showcased his perfect, hairless long legs beautifully. He always wore it with a golden belt around his waist to show off his curves, and with a golden crown which made it look like golden vines were wrapping around his head.

“Louis, heroes are what keep Mount Olympus alive! Zeus sends them quests for them to complete and in return they get to ask for one wish, which according to my calculations, is usually to become an immortal, if you consider that ninety-five percent of heroes choose that route.”

“Liam you’re hurting my brain,” Louis groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands as Zayn, who Louis had forgotten was with them (that boy was way too quiet) murmured “same.”

It was getting darker in the garden; the sun was probably beginning to set, and with that came the departure of all the birds that had previously been peacefully chirping. Louis’ favourite type of bird was probably the blue jay, since it reminded him of the colour of his eyes. When he was young, he used to think they did not go at all well with his soft, delicate caramel-colour hair, but he quickly realised how wrong he was. Louis didn’t like to boast, but, no Aphrodite descendent had flaws.

“GUYS!!!!!!" someone suddenly shouted, interrupting the quiet atmosphere that had settled between the three boys. Louis immediately recognized the voice as Niall’s, as he sported the distinct accent that only children of Hermes had. His blond hair suddenly appeared from the gate, and he came skipping to them, with a wide grin plastered on his face. “You won’t believe what happened today!”

“I don’t care but I’m sure you’re gonna tell us!" Louis replied sarcastically, receiving a small kick on the shin from Liam, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. Louis would have fainted if it had, right after strangling Liam obviously.

“Okay… so I was walking through Thessaly, and I stumbled on a perfect candidate to be the next hero of Olympus! I swear it was because-”

Louis stopped listening after that, his attention focusing on a flower that was opening its petals right in front of his eyes. It was a beautiful colour yellow (the type you’d only see at sunrise) and its petals were pointy at the end, with a brown pistil in the middle of them. Its stem was a dark, strong green, and it was decorated with a soft, light green leaf, hanging by the end. Nature was one of the few things that interested Louis apart from himself. He absolutely loved when Spring arrived and flowers bloomed, trees grew their leaves and flowers, and the grass became a vibrant green colour.

“-yeah I know Harold could really do it-”

“Is the guy’s name Harold?" Louis asked suddenly, slowly coming out of his daydream. If you couldn’t already tell, Louis got distracted way too easily.

“_Harry._ Harry Styles to be more specific," Niall corrected Louis. He was seated beside Liam, the only person probably interested in his story. Zayn meanwhile, sat silently frowning at nothing, which was pretty normal for him. “Oh, my gods! I have to show you him, Louis can we please use the bird bath? I promise it’ll be worth it!”

Louis glared back at Niall, giving him the most annoyed stare he could manage. However, Niall was Niall, a blue-eyed baby who was just too cute to be refused, so with a sigh, Louis started leading them behind one of the tall green shrubs, revealing a white marble bench that was enveloped in light brown vines stood alongside a beautiful marble bird bath beside it, that was approximately the same height.

Niall squealed when he saw it, quickly running to grab the borders and poke his fingers in the water. Louis always hesitated when his friends asked to use it since it was one of the most special things his mother had ever given him. He was always cautious with it, only using it when it was absolutely necessary, which was very rarely.

“Alright Louis, he lives in Thessaly, in the outskirts of the town, in a one-room house with his parents and his one sister.”

“Yes Niall, I’m going," Louis replied as the four of them huddled around the bird bath. It only took a few seconds of Louis working his magic before the four gods were able to see the hero Niall had found today. That was how powerful his birdbath was, allowing them to see anyone, anywhere at any time.

The boy looked to be around five, and he was running around with his sister who looked a little older than him, probably by two years. He had tons of chocolate brown curls on his head, flowing around freely against the wind, and a set of the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen. It almost reminded him of the shade of green he’s so fond of that comes around when Spring does. He had chubby cheeks, a button nose, and the pinkest lips Louis had ever seen.

Louis was not impressed. “You chose… an infant… what’s he gonna do? Forget his diaper and piss on monsters?”

Niall immediately snorted, already used to having to deal with Louis’ difficult behavior. “But he’s really cute, he’s an Alpha, and he’s already so strong and intelligent… he wins every game of hide and seek with his sister,” he smiled, and only then did Louis realize the silence that had fallen between the four gods. They just couldn’t help it, most heroes as babies were… muscled, and kind of had a face of a brute (if that wasn’t too bold of Louis to say).

Harry though, he was the opposite, he radiated sunshine wherever he went, even the locals passing by were smiling at him. Suddenly, Harry tripped on the smallest pebble Louis had ever seen, making the gods hold their breath, however he only got up again to start giggling.

“I told you he’s amazing- I can’t wait till he turns eighteen!” Niall laughed, Liam joining him shortly after. Louis could have sworn he even saw Zayn crack a rare small smile.

“Yeah…" Louis said under his breath, as he continued to watch Harry run into his house to get picked up by his mother. He wasn’t quite sure about the boy quite yet, but he guessed they’d just have to wait and see.

***

*_Thessaly, Greece*_

Harry led a simple life. He woke up in the mornings to his mother’s soft and wet kisses until he got up to have breakfast with his family. Every day he would eat grapes with some bread and cheese and although some would find it tiring, Harry was just thankful to have food to eat. Since his father was a carpenter, and he usually spent his days in the work room, Harry didn’t get to see him much, but he didn’t mind because they would always manage to find time to spend together in the evenings.

Harry usually spent his day playing in the courtyard with his older sister Gemma, trying to enjoy all the time they had together until Harry eventually turned seven and had to go to school. Harry considered Gemma to be lucky, as she did not go to school, even though she had turned seven a couple months ago. She instead stayed at home, learning how to cook and clean. Harry had never understood why he would one day have to go to school when Gemma didn’t, but his father always dismissed his question when he brought it up.

Harry was now in the courtyard of his house lying down in the dirt looking at the light blue sky. His house wasn’t too small, but neither was it as big as other homes he had seen. It consisted of white brick walls with small windows as high as possible. When he had asked his mum why they were like that, she had said it was for insulation, whatever that meant.

His house had a work room, a storage room, and bedrooms. There was also another room called the Andron, which is where his father’s friends would hang out whenever they met. Women weren’t allowed in the Andron, which is why they had a room for themselves called a... gynaikon (at least that’s what Harry thinks his mother told him).

He was looking up at the sky, lost in his daydream, when he suddenly saw his mother out of the corner of his eyes walk past him towards the well, causing Harry to sit up and run to her.

“Muuuuuuuum!" Harry giggled, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her thighs. He was only five after all, it’s not as if he could reach any higher.

“Harry my darling, how are you? Would you mind going outside to find a few twigs for mummy? Not too far though," she added, as she saw Harry’s eyes sparkle with excitement. The young curly-haired boy quickly nodded, before rushing off to the gardens in front of his house, where he saw a few of his neighbors collecting materials too.

Although Harry liked to call it a garden, it wasn’t technically one. It was more like an area with grass and trees, certainly nothing compared to the widespread gardens full of vibrant flowers he had seen some houses have. However, it was always peaceful and calm, and Harry absolutely loved socializing with some of his neighbors. At the beginning he had encountered himself with a lot of rude people, but he quickly learned who were the nice ones who would warmly smile at him and give him an apple if he asked politely.

He briskly skipped to a large nearby tree in search of the twigs and branches that could be seen scattered on the floor. He quickly found tons of them near the base of the trunk, causing him to smile proudly before he leaned down to start picking them up. When he had picked up all the ones he could spot, he started walking, still leaning down, en route to find more twigs.

However, as he took an accidental step backwards, he bumped into a stranger who let out a groan as the little boy accidentally knocked his breath away. “Oh my, sir, I am so sorry," Harry started to say as he quickly leaned up and turned around. He found himself with a man who looked quite young, with big blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a chitin which is what most Greek citizens wore, including Harry, but that’s where the similarities ended.

He had a brown helmet on his head with two wings at the side and he wore brown sandals on his feet. The helmet reminded Harry of what he had been told the god Hermes wore, but this wasn’t him, as Hermes would also have flying sandals and a staff. _He might just worship Hermes more than other Gods,_ Harry thought as he stared at the stranger who didn’t have a single trace of annoyance on his face, even though Harry had just bumped into him.

“Oh, hello!” he said while smiling, finally seeing Harry after looking for what had run into him. When he got a better look at him, the man crouched down until he was eye level with Harry and asked, “Have you ever wanted to become an adventurer, young man?”

Which, of course he did. Harry had heard stories all over his village of those brave heroes who journey to faraway places in search of magical objects and glory. Harry told him as much, and the stranger started smiling, more to himself than to Harry.

“Well then, Harry, I think we’ll be seeing each other soon then.” Harry just nodded dazedly and looked at his small collection of twigs and said “Goodbye, sir,” as the man walked away before ducking behind a wall and seemingly disappearing into thin air.

It wasn’t every day that people came up to him in such a manner, and Harry was still more than a little confused about what exactly had transpired in the last ten minutes.

It wasn’t until later that Harry realized that he never told him name to the stranger, and before he could call after him, his mum had already started beckoning him to come back to the house.

Not even his sister believed him when he later told her the story.

***

_*11 years later*_

Louis did not believe he was about to do this. He was pretty sure he’d gone insane. It was currently around midnight and Mount Olympus was quiet and dark. Everyone was now either sleeping, or at least in their beds lying down, but no, not Louis. Louis was currently outside, in his garden, staring through the bird bath and watching Harry sleep.

In his defense, he had tried to go to bed, even performing his nightly routine of bathing in rose petals extra carefully - and he was still dressed in his robe for god’s sake - but he simply couldn’t seem to take the curly-haired boy out of his mind.

He then thought he had a fever, because these things simply do not happen to him, but as he felt his forehead for a temperature, it had been revealed that he was perfectly fine. “Yeah right…," Louis had scoffed, before attempting to lay in bed and fall asleep. However, no sleep came and just when Louis was about to scream from frustration, a totally random idea had popped into his head. He of course quickly dismissed the idea, but it was stuck to his brain, which is why he now found himself outside staring at the boy through the water.

“Alright Louis, here are the rules: no touching, no smelling and absolutely no talking," he whispered to himself, his eyes clenching together and his fists tightening. He was about to visit a mortal for the first time ever. Holy shit- may be the gods be with him. _Why was he even doing this?_ he pondered. Louis didn’t even know at this point, but what he did know was that things happened for a reason and if his brain (and maybe heart) had told him to visit Harry, then that’s what he was going to do.

After a short pep talk to himself, he focused his mind, and transported himself to Harry’s room.

He regretted it as soon as he arrived. Why? Two words: the _smell_. Louis was currently right beside Harry’s sleeping figure and holy gods this kid may be eighteen, but his scent was tempting Louis to fall on his knees. It smelt masculine, like most Alphas did, but that’s where the resemblances ended. Harry’s scent was rich, smelt like a mixture between cinnamon, honey and musk, with a bit of vanilla thrown into a mix and god was it making Louis weak. It was so tempting, like if it was pulling Louis in and- fuck how had his nose ended up right underneath Harry’s ear. Louis pulled back in a flash, grateful that the boy hadn’t even flinched. If Niall saw him, he would for sure be dead by now.

Suddenly, the boy turned, causing Louis to dash out of his room, but luckily, he was still asleep, completely unbothered with what had happened in the previous minutes. With his body facing him, Louis was able to appreciate the green-eyed creature much more than he was able to in Mt. Olympus. His features were relaxed, calm, and he looked so peaceful, Louis kind of just wanted to hug him.

Okay, no. Louis had already stayed here long enough, plus he had also broken one of his rules._ I said no smelling you moron_, his inner voice said, causing Louis to roll his eyes. He needed to leave. He closed his eyes, was just about to teleport back when he regretfully, opened one of his eyes. Gods, how could a boy be so beautiful at eighteen years of age? He was going insane. He mentally scolded himself for being so irrational and making the most stupid decisions ever.

Before he left he got a good look at the boy, and gods was he so gone for him - he could tell this wasn’t going to be the last time Harry and Louis met. In fact, his heart was telling him this was only the beginning. _‘Damn the fates’_ he thought, although he wasn’t able to get the stupid grin of his face.

That was it, he’d gone completely bonkers. But this time, he didn’t really mind, and with that thought still fresh in his head, he teleported back home. Later when Louis was laying in bed surrounded by his soft pink silk pillows, he remembered the softness of Harry’s face.

And if he dreamed of the beautiful boy, no one had to know.

***

When Harry went to bed that same night, he expected the following morning to go as it always did. However, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

He did not wake up with his mother giving him kisses, he didn’t even wake up with rays of sun coming through the only small window in his room. Instead, he woke up in the middle of the night, with no light and no kisses whatsoever. He didn’t know why, but he had decided to just go back to bed, too tired to wonder why this had happened, until he noticed something… different.

“What…" Harry whispered, creasing his forehead and sniffing the surrounding air. That’s when it hit him. His room smelled different. Very different, now that he thought about it. He lazily got his head off his pillow to take a deeper sniff.

Harry whimpered. The smell was indescribable. It was a mixture of honey, vanilla and flowers, and it may have been the best thing Harry had ever smelled. It reminded him of his mother’s freshly baked chocolate chip cookies but much sweeter and a thousand times better. Where had it come from? He already had his family member’s scent memorized and no offence to them, but their scent was nothing compared to this.

This scent enveloped around his whole body, making Harry’s mind go a bit cloudy, but in the best way possible. He could already feel his mood getting a lot brighter, and Harry could immediately tell that if he woke up to this scent every day, he would definitely lead a much happier life.

He knew the scent had to be from an omega, no alpha or beta could smell like this, but the only omegas Harry knew were his mother and his sister. Who had come into his room and left his intoxicating scent behind?

Harry didn’t have a clue.

***

_*2 years later*_

If Harry that day had expected the smell to go away; he was sorely mistaken. It hadn’t, not even to this day. Its cloying aroma permeated every square inch of his room, haunting its walls and tormenting Harry every time he tried to get some rest. Some days it was stronger than others and it wasn’t long before Harry could identify the specific nights the Omega came to visit him.

There had been nights where he had laid awake, hoping to find out the identity of the intruder, however luck was never on his side it appeared, as he was never able to catch a glimpse of the owner of the smell. The worst part is that it never ran through the halls leading from the house’s entrance to his room- no, it was always contained exclusively in Harry’s room, which baffled Harry beyond belief.

When he was around nineteen, he started thinking that the Gods were probably behind it all, and he had even resorted to praying to Zeus a couple of times begging for a name, but he was always replied with silence. It’s as if the Gods themselves didn’t know who was spying on Harry.

However, the worst experience that Harry had had with the mysterious omega’s scent had to have been when he had gotten his first rut at eighteen. Let’s just say being sexually frustrated didn’t mix well with an intoxicating omega scent. Which is what the scent was: intoxicating. Even now, in the twenty years that Harry had lived, he had never found an omega with such an amazing scent. None had even come close to it, and now that Harry had had a sniff of it, he couldn’t get enough. It was going to haunt him forever, he could feel it. He wasn’t going to be able to mate with any omega except for the owner of the scent. Harry still wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He hoped it was the former.

A couple of other things had happened since then. He had tried to learn a musical instrument, but it had been clear music wasn’t for him. His father had tried to show him his craft, but Harry hadn’t exactly cooperated or excelled at it by any means. He couldn’t help it. He preferred helping the old woman next door with her apple picking rather than learning how to make wooden objects.

He preferred to sneak pieces of food to the poor boys in town who didn’t have much to eat. He preferred to help his mother out with her cooking the days where it looked like she had no more energy left to spare. However, that didn’t happen much anymore since his father had caught him and screamed at him for not being enough like an Alpha. He hated it.

Due to Harry’s kindness and charisma, he had become pretty well known by quite a few people. He had evolved from the giggling toddler into a strong Alpha who also was the person everyone could trust to keep their secret, or the one always available to lend a helping hand. He also excelled in school, always being praised for his intelligence, leadership skills, his charm which helped him get what he wanted and get out of a few difficult situations, and his innate ability to have people follow him.

Even though his father would have rathered Harry be an inconsiderate knothead, Harry simply paid him no mind. The only person’s approval that he sought was his mother’s, who was simply delighted by Harry’s actions, and always gave him the same proud beaming smile whenever she received a compliment on her son’s manners and hospitality.

A big change in Harry’s life had been Gemma moving out, having had been paired with an alpha as soon as she had turned twenty. Twenty-year-old Harry hadn’t enjoyed that at all, but a slap from his father had shut him up. These days he stayed with his mother as much as possible. He was never up to drink wine with his father’s friends just to talk politics and omegas. Not when he was clinging to an omega he hadn’t ever seen or even properly smelled for fuck’s sake and had only been blessed with the slightest whiff of the omega.

However, the mysterious person had kept coming consistently throughout the two years, and Harry certainly wasn’t going to complain, especially if the stranger could be anything… possibly even a God. Harry could only fantasize the beauty the omega would hold if he was a God, he could get hard just thinking about it.

No one had to know that the stranger and his smell were exactly what he thought about during his ruts.

Absolutely no one.

***

_*Meanwhile, in Mt. Olympus*_

It wasn’t Louis’ fault. It wasn’t Louis’ fault that Harry had punched puberty in the nose. It wasn’t his fault that Harry’s features had only sharpened, that his cheekbones had become more defined, that his jawline was as sharp as a knife, or that his eyes had evolved into a shade of green as beautiful as the leaves on the prettiest flowers in his garden. It wasn’t Louis’ fault. He really couldn’t be expected to control himself when Harry had the tall, slender but strong figure that he did, with chocolate brown curls to match.

How could anyone have resisted? Certainly not Louis, who was probably already in love with the boy- Gods, with the man. Not that he would ever admit it though. He had continued to visit Harry although he had tried to limit his visits as much as possible. He also knew what his scent did to the boy, he had seen it. No one had to know that he had witnessed every single one of his ruts though. Or that he had gotten wet with slick as he watched. Nope, absolutely no one had to know. Not that they did anyway.

He had also left his scent there on purpose, he was perfectly capable of controlling it if he wanted to, but that was the thing. He didn’t want to control it. He wanted Harry to know that he belonged to Louis, and he was proud to say that his mission had been completely successful. He could tell solemnly by the alpha’s facial expressions how badly he wanted Louis.

“Too bad love, you’re going to have to work for me," Louis said to himself smiling, as he lay down on the bed of his bedroom. It was the middle of the night and Louis had already decided that there would be no late-night trips tonight, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think of the boys piercing eyes, or his huge thick cock. Gods Louis wanted to be destroyed by it. Possibly one day if he played his cards right.

Niall had continued to watch the boy, although he was under strict instructions by Zeus to not visit him again until he was sent his quest, which come to think of it, was going to be in less than a week. Louis couldn’t wait until it began, because if Harry succeeded, that granted him a guaranteed trip to Mt. Olympus and boy was Louis looking forward to that.

He promised himself he was going to play his cards right, seeing as he already had the alpha wrapped around his little finger. However, if there was one thing that Louis loved to do, it was to tease. _‘Bring it on’_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep. Bring. It. On.


	2. Chapter 1

_“I was a bird in a cage,_

_I sang for freedom, I sang to escape.” _

_Bird in A Cage - Spelles_

*_Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

Louis was feeling anxious. Today was the day in which Zeus would send Harry on his perilous quest of recovering the golden fleece. Niall had then promised to visit the boy immediately thereafter to give him a few possessions that would help get Harry on his way, which is why Louis had urged him to stop by his home for a moment before leaving. He hadn’t mentioned this to Niall, but he wanted to give the Alpha a few items to make sure he himself was confident Harry wouldn’t perish on his quest. He had been memorizing his excuse for his unusual behavior over and over again in his head since he had come up with it. “I found a few unnecessary things in my house and I thought they could be useful to you, it has nothing to do with the fact that it’s for Harry.” Yeah, that sounded like a relatively reasonable excuse.

It also wasn’t a complete lie. The brown pouch that was designated to carry all of Harry’s things had, in fact, been something Louis had had to dig under piles of dresses to find, since he hadn’t used it in a couple centuries. The bag ‘s contents however, didn’t necessarily qualify under the category of “useless items lying around the house," but Niall didn’t have to know that little detail. The overused, old pouch was full to the brim with everything Louis could think of that the Alpha would need, including food, water, clothes and blankets (and he may or may not have scented everything he put in there to drive him wild, but no one had to know). Louis couldn’t help it. He wanted Harry to be safe. He needed him to come home.

Suddenly he heard the resounding familiar sound of his doorbell, causing him to shoot up from his bed and rush to the entrance. “Niall you’re finally here! What the hell took you so long?” Louis sighed in relief, his muscles finally relaxing and his feeling of nausea, caused by his anxiety, finally dissipating. He was going to be able to give his pouch to Harry. Everything was back to being fine.

“Sorry Louis, I got distracted in the market, the hawkers were having a discount for ambrosia-on-a-stick! Talk about a bargain, right!”

“Niall you’re hurting my brain,”

“What do you even need that’s so urgent it couldn’t wait for food?" Niall asked, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Louis could have sworn he was also trying to fight a smug grin from appearing on his face. Niall was also clearly ready to go to Thessaly, his blue bag hanging from his shoulder and his blond hair brushed to the side. This was rare for the food-loving Beta, who usually lived his life with his bed hair, not caring one bit about his appearance. Louis couldn’t relate.

“Nothing," Louis quickly replied, his cheeks turning a deep colour red. “I just… found a few items that I thought you could use,” he blurted. Real smooth Louis, real smooth.

“Okay… for what exactly?” Niall questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Oh, how Louis hated Niall and his intrusive questions right now.

“Um, for your quest?" Louis gulped.

“So, in other words, you found some ‘unnecessary’ items for Harry that you want me to give to him?”

Louis paused and tried to choose his words carefully.

“Maybe...”

“Alright Louis, just give them to me I’ll make sure they get to him,” Niall said with the smuggest face Louis had ever seen. Louis contemplated this for a moment, his blue eyes staring into Niall’s, before quickly shoving the bag into Niall’s hands and shutting the door in his face so the younger lad couldn’t even mutter a word.

“That, was terrifying," Louis whispered to himself, walking to his garden to be prepared to watch Niall’s interaction with his Alpha. Louis had no clue when he’d started calling Harry his, it had just sounded right to the Omega, so he had given up and just gone with it. No one had to know though. It was just between him and his annoying heart, which beat faster at the sound of Harry’s name. Pretty stupid if you asked Louis, but maybe he had grown so accustomed to it that he no longer minded.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to see Niall’s cheerful skips as he went to Zeus, because just maybe, his unmated friend finally had his first crush on an Alpha, and Niall was certainly going to say “I told you so” to the stubborn Omega at their wedding. “I’m never going to mate, my asshole” Niall whispered to himself, chuckling at his own immature joke immediately after.

***

_*Thessaly, Greece*_

Harry’s arms hurt. It was currently early evening, and he had spent the whole day carrying heavy buckets of water to and from his house. He let out a big sigh as he plopped himself on his bed. His curls were completely tangled together, and there were little beads of sweat threatening to drip down his forehead. It was safe to say he was ready to get a good night’s sleep; however, it seemed his father had a different idea when he came storming into his room yelling nonsense.

“Harry there’s a gathering happening next door tonight, so I want to see you going and mingling with Omega’s your age!” It was clear he was drunk, his cheeks a shade of scarlet red and his lips stained with a deep shade of berry red.

Harry had no chance to reply before his father tumbled out of the room. “S’probably looking for more wine” Harry muttered to himself. He really despised his father sometimes, and by sometimes, he meant when the older man was drunk. It happened at least twice a week, his father would get wasted with his “buddies” to then begin to yell at every person he encountered. He was never violent thankfully, but neither was he the most enjoyable person to be around. Luckily, he was also prone to forgetting everything he said while intoxicated so it was likely that Harry didn’t really have to go to the ‘gathering’ he’d brought up earlier. Which now that Harry thought about it, he had no clue how he had even heard of this so called 'gathering’.

“Not like I could go, anyway," Harry whispered to himself as he turned his body to the wall, his room finally returning to the peaceful quiet atmosphere it had been at before his father ‘s disruption. His room, as usual, was intoxicated with the anonymous Omega’s scent. It was a constant reminder to Harry that he was already claimed, that flirting with another Omega would lead to his painful death. His family hadn’t said anything about it, which meant the owner had purposely made it so it would only drive _Harry _wild. Just his luck, he thought.

He was just beginning to fall asleep before he heard someone else walk into his room. He lazily turned, expecting to see his father in front of him, but instead he found his mother smiling at him. His frown immediately disappeared. He was about to ask her if she needed anything before she beat him to it. “Harry love, I prepared a bath for you since you forgot to take one this morning,” she said, causing Harry’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

“Oh, thank you mum I had completely forgotten,” he replied, getting himself up from his bed.

“You have everything you need in the bathroom dear, I already bathed this morning so I’m off to bed.”

After kissing his mum goodnight and giving her a long hug, he headed to the bathroom, finding that his father was nowhere in sight. “Thank gods,” he thought before he slipped through the door of the bathroom. He was immediately engulfed with the smell of lavender and vanilla that surrounded the whole room. It was so strong he couldn’t even smell the Omega scent that always followed him around wherever he went. Thankfully, his mom had already lit up the candles in the bathroom, leaving Harry with one less task to do. In the middle of the room was the usual tub, filled to the brim with hot water. “It must have taken forever for my poor mother to heat all this water” he thought, causing his heart to melt for his love of his mother. On the edge of the tub were placed two small bowls, one with soap and another with oil, for after his bath. Harry smiled, soap was usually reserved for the public baths near the gymnasium for the town, so it must have cost a lot for his mother to get it.

He quickly started to get rid of his clothing, peeling off his sweaty tunic and slipping his sandals off, placing them neatly in a pile on the floor, causing his skin to tingle with anticipation. It was rare to bathe in hot water, as it took a lot of work to heat it up, so Harry was going to make the best of it. He quickly did his business in the chamber pot in the corner, which he found had luckily been emptied after its last use. He really owed his mum so much for this. As soon as he was done he turned around, lifting his leg to get in the tub, when suddenly an image of a man appeared in the water.

Harry screamed. And then fell backwards on his bum, which caused him to shout even more. Amidst the chaos, he could have sworn he heard the mysterious man scream, although Harry had no idea why, it wasn’t _him_ that had just appeared in a stranger’s tub. Just as he was scooting backwards to get help, he heard the low hoarse voice say his name.

“Harry!”

Now Harry would have normally screamed even more and dashed out of the room, but there was something in his voice that was pulling him in, as if just his voice was more powerful than anything Harry had ever encountered. So, he found himself slowly crawling to the tub, leaning his head over the tub to look at the man. Up close he was able to observe the man’s features more closely. You could only see his face, but it was enough for Harry to tell this man, entity? was powerful. He had white hair, which curled behind his ear and he had a white beard that almost covered his whole neck. He had blue eyes and bushy eyebrows, complete with milky skin. Harry had tons of questions, he had never been more confused in his life, however the only words he was able to spit out were “Who are you?”

“Well Harry, I’m Zeus.”

Harry almost choked on air. Instead he slowly stood from the ground, which was his biggest mistake as his dick was soon in the God’s eye level. He hadn’t even realized he was naked, but oh did he realize when he saw_ his _eyes open wide at the sight. “Shit I’m so sorry!” Harry shouted, running to the nearest stool to take the towel his mother had left for him. He quickly wrapped it around his hips, his face turning scarlet in embarrassment. Luckily, he wasn’t able to see Zeus, who was equally as embarrassed at his reaction, but being the God of Gods, he was quickly able to compose himself.

When Harry walked back to the tub with his arms wrapped around his upper body, Zeus took it as his cue to start talking.

“I’m here to send you a quest Harry, and should you be able to complete it I’m allowing you could ask me for one wish. Anything that you want, it’s yours.”

“I-” Harry started to say, his jaw almost at the floor. Was he dreaming? “What?”

“Are you deaf, son? I said I’m here to send you on a quest t-”

“No no! I know what you said, just…” Harry stammered out nervously, his eyes wide as plates. Zeus had just asked him in other words to be the next hero of Olympus. He had showed up in his tub as a reflection and announced he had chosen Harry to be the next hero. Harry had to be dreaming, so he pinched himself, which only caused him to squeal and Zeus to look more confused than he had ever been.

“I-,” Harry started again, having to gulp before continuing. “Why me?” he finally managed to ask, after struggling to find the right words to express the whirlwind of thoughts that were currently occupying his mind.

“I’ve been observing you for a while Harry and you’re one of the most gifted people I’ve ever encountered. I’m confident that you’ll be able to fulfill your duty as hero and I’m sure you won’t disappoint. Niall will tell you what to do. Until we meet again.” And with that, Zeus disappeared in the ripples of the water.

Harry quickly walked up to the, now warm, water and blinked a couple of times but it was true, Zeus was truly gone. Still processing the events that had just transpired not two minutes ago, Harry wondered whether he had hallucinated the entire conversation. It had to have been a fever dream, Harry thought. There was no way that Zeus had chosen him, an ordinary person, to be the next hero of Olympus.

Harry quickly shook his head, laughing to himself as he ignored everything that had just happened and got into the tub. He wasn’t going to waste a perfect warm bath that he got the privilege of having once in a blue moon. As he slipped in he could already feel his muscles relaxing and he let himself be engulfed by the lavender and vanilla scents.

His eyelids fluttered shut as he submerged himself completely, mind already starting to drift to the happy place it goes when Harry is alone and relaxed. Harry loved going underwater, it was a place where he couldn’t hear anything, only the calming waves of the water. It was peaceful, a place where there was no screaming father, no expectations, no quest, just quiet.

It allowed Harry to escape reality for a few blissful seconds before he had to take another breath of air. But for now he stayed engulfed by the water, and he could already feel his heartbeat slowing.

When his lungs finally began to burn, Harry went up for a long breath, his curls stuck to all part of his face, heavy with water. His lungs accepted the newly acquired oxygen and with a slow smile spreading across his face, Harry peeled open his eyes.

Then suddenly, a voice broke through the silence that was _decidedly not Harry’s_, asking, “Is that lavender I smell mate?”

Harry almost had his second heart attack of the night. He probably would have fallen again as well had he not already been lying down in the tub.

There was a man. Sitting at the end of the tub. Sporting a surprisingly familiar mop of blond hair, sincere blue eyes, brown winged sandals, a chitin, and a hat adorned with a pair of elaborate wings. Harry didn’t know where he’d seen him before tonight, but was sure that they’d met before.

The man then realized that he was sitting in a bath fully clothed, and as if by magic, he snapped his fingers and all of his clothes disappeared into a neat pile next to Harry’s. At this point, Harry had reached his breaking point for all of the _weirdness_ going on and his mind was going a million miles an hour in a hundred different directions.

However, instead of attempting to think rationally about the reason for the stranger’s visit, Harry was only capable of screaming for the billionth time that night: “WHAT THE HELL!?!”

He was about to jump out of the tub to grab a weapon, something- _anything_ to protect him from the mysterious intruder who had invited himself into Harry’s bath, when suddenly the man laughed.

He continued giggling while rocking back and forth, holding his belly in an attempt to contain his amusement. However, he only became more uproarious as time went on, to the point where Harry could have sworn he saw tears in the man’s eyes.

Why did he look familiar? Certainly he had never seen this man in his life… so why the niggling sense of familiarity?

“Back away!” Harry insisted, tightening his fist to appear more threatening. It didn’t work. In fact, the man had to lean over the side of the tub while roaring with laughter even louder than before.

Harry was lost. There was a _stranger _in his bath, and instead of attacking him he was just sitting there laughing. At him. Shouldn’t the man be doing something? Also, how did his mum not hear his screams? Did no one see this man come into their house? Harry has _lots _of questions.

It took a few minutes, but the man finally stopped laughing and addressed Harry, who was _still naked_, mind you. “Oh Gods that was hilarious, the last time I laughed that hard is when Louis hit Liam with a mirror -a heavy one too- for asking if he could have a piece of his hair for an experiment.”

_Louis_.

It repeatedly echoed loudly in Harry’s mind. It sounded like a name created by the Gods themselves, a name only royalty was worthy of having. “Who’s Louis?” he asked, with a confused frown on his face, and _good going Harry, there’s a stranger in your bath and you ask him “Who’s Louis?” Really? Not “who are you” or “why are you here”? Okay, focus Harry._

“Oh Gods, that is a great question, but sadly, we don’t have enough time to talk about him today. Anyways, I’m Niall, I’m here to give you some of the things we feel that you’d need to start your quest. Alright let’s took a look shall we?” the stranger - Niall said, as he snapped his fingers again, this time making a bag appear.

“OKAY STOP!” Harry interrupted, his brain exploding with questions because… _what_? “One, who are you and why do you seem familiar to me? Two, what the hell are you talking about and three, what the fuck are you doing here? Who even let you in?”

“Oh gods, you’re so _thick_. Alright, I guess I have to start from the beginning. I’m Niall, I’m a beta and a God, I’m the son of Hermes and I’m in charge of giving heroes at least a chance at completing their quest. Which happens rarely but anyway it says in my_ Beginner’s Guide To Helping Heroes_ that I shouldn’t even mention that so… anyways I’m rambling. Oh! And before we start, kindly cover up your dick. I feel like it’s staring into my soul.”

Harry choked on air before blushing an even deeper colour red than before as both of his hands flew to cover his dick, with only mild success. _Are all Greek Gods this blunt? _Harry wondered while still getting over his momentary embarrassment. Also, why did he have to cover up his dick? Niall’s dick was also out, yet only he had to cover up?

“And wait wait wait was that actually Zeus I saw back there?” Harry needed a distraction before Niall started pulling anything out of his weird bag. Gods know what’s in there. Olives? Strawberry jam? Extra-large condoms? Harry gave himself a mental slap in the face for the last one.

“Well yes Harry, isn’t that what he said?”

“Yes but- does he actually think I can do it?”

“Oh of course not! He gives that speech to every hero. Makes them feel brave and confident, I don’t know… anyways let’s begin, I need to get back soon. When I left, Louis was alone with Liam and I’m afraid there will be no Liam when I come back.”

_Louis. _There it was again, the mysterious Louis, who Harry wanted to learn so much more about. Yet he didn’t know why he only wanted to know about Louis, nothing about Liam, just _Louis Louis Louis_. It was as if there were this invisible force that only pulled his attention to Louis’ name. He was probably insane. Most likely.

However he quickly fixed his attention to Niall, Harry’s mouth going agape as the _God -holy shit there is a naked God sitting in my bath- _started taking out items out of his weird bag with a possible supply of condoms.

The first thing he revealed was a book with the title _Beginner’s Guide To Helping Heroes. _Harry quickly realised that was the manual the God had previously referred to. “Alright let’s take a look…” Niall said, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. His eyes skimmed through the text rapidly as he flipped a few pages over before he finally found what he was searching for. “Aha!” he exclaimed triumphantly as his finger shot to point at something on the page.

“Okay Harry, so according to this you will be needing a rope-” he began, the objects immediately appearing from the bag as they were named. “-a box of matches, a water bottle, an extra pair of clothes,-” Harry’s eyes widened as he intently watched the items neatly pile up on the floor beside the tub. “-extra food, a blanket… and a dagger!” the God finally finished, closing the book and putting it back into the bag. “Finally - something Liam gave me comes in handy!” he chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, Harry sent a quick thank you prayer to this so called Liam for saving his ridiculously cute ass.

“Will I not need anything else?” Harry questioned with a worried look, sparing a glance at the small pile that sat beside the tub. He was supposed to survive a quest with only that? He was going to need a lot than that if he was going to have a chance in succeeding. His arms started getting goosebumps as the water had already turned lukewarm. He discreetly put his knees up against his chest, trying to not distract the concentrated Niall who was putting all the items in a brown, worn-down bag.

“Yep! Now I’ll just quickly run through your quest and leave; my dick is about to fall off from how cold it is” Niall shivered, diverting his attention towards Harry. “Oh Gods you’re shivering too! Let me fix that” the beta exclaimed, his eyes wide. He snapped his fingers, and in less than a second the water was gone.

Harry was just about to scream out of embarrassment before he saw Niall snap his fingers again, making two towels appear around both of their hips, concealing both of their cocks. However, Harry still shivered, thanks to his soaked curls still dripping beads of water down his back. That’s when Harry heard another snap of fingers, but he could have sworn it hadn’t been from Niall.

However he didn’t have time to wonder as the biggest, fluffiest towel suddenly appeared wrapped around him. It was the softest thing the alpha had ever felt, and it was wrapped around him in a way where only his face wasn’t covered, making him look like a big ball of white. It was also intoxicated by an omega’s scent, the _same one _he’d smelled all this time, and by the way Niall’s mouth opened and closed in confusion and shock, Harry was sure this hadn’t been the beta’s doing. Niall couldn’t have made the towel smell like it did now, Harry was convinced, but he had no idea who had done it.

Nevertheless, the God quickly masked his shock and smiled. “Hopefully that’ll help you get warm!” he laughed, nervously clasping his hands in front of him and twitching his thumbs. “So now that you’re comfortable let’s talk about your quest.”

Harry nervously nodded and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. This was really happening, this wasn’t another one of his weird dreams, the Gods had actually chosen him to be the next hero._ Shit._

With a breath, Niall began. “So, as you may know no one but your parents will know about this. You’ll depart tomorrow morning with your stuff and you’ll head towards the port. You’ll have to get a boat of course but I’m sure that won’t be a-”

“You want me to get a boat?” Harry interrupted, clearly indignated. How was he even supposed to do that without money whatsoever? The port was crawling with wealthy merchants who were only looking for more coins to stash in their domuses.

“Hey don’t shoot the messenger I’m just saying what I was told!” Niall said, putting his forearms up in surrender. Harry huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes but otherwise letting Niall continue. The alpha couldn’t however stop but notice how the towel and its scent was calming him down greatly, somehow getting snugger against his back and almost caressing him. It was also very warm and it quickly got rid of Harry’s frown. Harry was completely astounded, Niall was too busy blabbering to notice any of this. It calmed down Harry’s inner Alpha substantially, allowing his head become more clear and his mind to process what was going on.

“As I was saying before you interrupted me-” his eyes narrowed at Harry, “once you’ve got your boat you’ll sail through the Mediterranean in search of your first stop, the Giant’s Island. You’ll also probably see a few sirens on the way, but I’m sure that you’ll figure it out.

Niall lightly chuckled as he saw Harry’s jaw go completely slack and fall to the ground. He’d heard horror stories about men drowning themselves in order to hear the siren’s song. Harry _definitely_ didn’t want anything to do with them. “Then you’ll cross the Giant’s Island, and sail to the Golden Island where you’ll retrieve the legendary golden fleece and complete your quest,” he finished. “Oh, and you might find a mighty, powerful dragon guarding it. Maybe. Definitely.”

Harry was speechless. He didn’t speak for a good five minutes, instead just staring at Niall with eyes as wide as plates. He had no chance- he was sure of it- how the hell was he going to do that all alone? “On the bright side if you succeed you’ll get one wish from Zeus himself!” Niall excitedly added, which only succeeded in making Harry’s stomach twist itself into knots.

“Do I have a choice?” Harry questioned anxiously. He could already feel fear seeping into his bones. There were beads of glittering sweat on his forehead and he was twiddling his thumbs anxiously, that were still hidden beneath the towel. He was not prepared for this.

The quest seemed _impossible_, but if completing it meant one wish… maybe he could finally uncover who the Omega was. This was his _chance_, but what if he failed? What would happen if one of the sirens drowned him, or if the giants stepped on him, or if the dragon set him on fire? What if-

That’s when he felt it. Another wave of the Omega’s scent, this time much more powerful. It seeped from the towel to his very flesh, and surrounded him with a feeling of comfort that made his heart beat slow and helping him breathe more calmly.

Niall looked at him with a curious look, however Harry tried to keep his composure as best as possible. His fingers unclenched and he felt his anxiety slipping away. The famous scent of vanilla and cinnamon and _pure_ Omega immediately made his inner Alpha calm down, as if the Omega were whispering words of comfort to it. He could _almost_ hear the words it was saying: _You’ll be alright Harold. I will help you, my brave boy. _

“Harry?” Niall questioned, his eyebrow raising curiously. “All you alright?”

“Yep!” Harry quickly smiled, feeling everything go back to normal. “I accept the quest,” he affirmed confidently with a small nod of his head.

“Finally! I can go home!” Niall beamed, getting up from the tub and carefully extracting himself from the porcelain basin. He snapped his fingers, causing him to be clothed again. He snapped again and his bag disappeared, presumably to Mt. Olympus- _how cool was that?_, leaving Harry with his own carefully packed bag that Niall had gifted him.

“Well Harry that’s it from me! Remember to leave tomorrow morning and we’ll keep in touch!” Harry thought that sounded suspiciously like a lie. “And when you’ve got the golden fleece, I’ll take you to Mt. Olympus so you can give it to Zeus! Or I guess I should say _if _you get it…” Niall murmured, wearing a pensive look on his face before quickly re-focusing his attention on Harry.

“Anyways, we’ll have to do this again sometime! Toodles Harry!” and in a blink of an eye (or the snap of a few fingers apparently), the God was gone, leaving Harry alone, still cuddled into a ball with his white fluffy towel. Harry would definitely not be doing that again with the beta. He’s suffered through enough penis comments to last him a lifetime.

His bathroom also seemed much quieter now with the beta gone. Although here was no window to prove it, Harry was sure it was well into the night by now. He should be going to bed, but his mind was racing 100 miles per hour. He also felt warm and safe wrapped in the towel, and dreaded unwrapped himself from their depths in the fear that the comfortable and safe feeling disappearing. The smell of lavender and vanilla were long gone, and the only sound he could hear were the crickets outside of his house.

He couldn’t believe what had happened in a span of two hours. He had been visited by the Ruler of the Gods telling him he had chosen _Harry_ to be the next hero of Olympus. Then, another God who Harry knew he had seen before and- he had never even replied to Harry’s question about why he seemed familiar! “Fucking Gods. Always so _cryptic_...” Harry grumbled, feeling a bit cheated. And finally, he had been calmed down by a_ towel _which Niall hadn’t even made appear.

“What even is my life,” Harry sighed as he leaned his back and head on the back of the tub. He also stretched his legs, causing the towel to unravel and expose his whole body, making his shiver. However, to Harry’s surprise it wasn’t cold in the room anymore, in fact it was much warmer than before. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier until he let himself close his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

That’s when yet _another _wave of the Omega’s scent surrounded him. Yet this time it was much worse. Much, much, much worse than Harry could have ever anticipated. Because this wasn’t just the usual scent, no, this was the scent of the Omega _aroused._

_"__Holy shit,” _Harry groaned, not being able to stop himself from inhaling the intoxicating spicy smell that was surrounding every single part of him. Including his cock. _Fuck, _he thought, as he felt himself getting hard. His skin was boiling and it felt electric all thanks to the Omega’s scent. He didn’t even know where the scent was coming from, and yet it almost felt as if the Omega was in the same room as him. Harry had only given into the temptation to touch himself during his ruts, and it had been a while since he had even gotten turned on in general, but he’d be winning awards for his self-restraint should he resist _this_. Fortunately for Harry, he was never a big fan of denying himself things anyways.

He hesitantly wrapped his long, slim fingers around his length, immediately causing moans to spill from his parted lips. It was better than he could imagine now that he was experiencing this for the first time without the fogginess of his ruts clouding his memories, he thought, as he became increasingly more delirious as time went on. He slowly passed his thumb around his tip, which was already starting to spill precum, making his eyes turn misty and roll back into their sockets.

The scent permeating through the air -mixing with his own to create a heady blend of arousal- was becoming more and more intoxicating as Harry began to pump his cock with more intent. _Fucking hell, _Harry thought as he spread his legs until his knees touched the tub. He could feel beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead and his back turn damp, no longer because of the water.

His eyes fluttered and his teeth were clenched as he established a punishing rhythm to jerk himself off. His dick was now lying against his stomach, head flushed a deep red and lying in a veritable lake of precum, which Harry spread around his dick as lubricant, forcing a plethora of breathy moans out of himself.

_“Harry” _a voice in his head suddenly moaned. The voice echoed through Harry’s mind and distantly Harry heard himself think that it couldn’t be his voice, the smooth honey-like voice being much too light and airy to bear any type of resemblance to Harry’s morbid and deep pitch speech. Nevertheless, Harry’s mind was too foggy to not welcome the sweet voice that sounded like an Omega_, _and if he could guess, it was from_ the _Omega.

Harry’s Alpha growled at the thought of pleasing the mysterious Omega, making his head spin and his hand work faster. His skin was full of goosebumps and sweat, the only sounds in the room coming from Harry’s lips. The Omega’s scent was making his dick become harder and him to moan louder. He slowly took his free hand and used it to lightly trail his fingertips up his stomach to his nipples. At the next jerk, he pulled at his left nipple, causing him to gasp. He had never thought to touch himself in this way before, however now he couldn’t help but pull and pinch them in time with his hand.

_“Please” _the voice in Harry’s head begged again, making Harry’s jerks get sloppier and sloppier. He could already feel his knot forming at the end of his dick forming, he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, and he had a feeling the voice knew. He bit his lips as his thighs began to shake, he was getting very close to the edge and by the smell of the Omega, he was too. Harry finally ripped his eyes open, and looked up to the white ceiling, his vision blurry with black spots dancing in front of him.

“Fuck” Harry groaned, as he felt his knot about to pop. This was going to be a huge knot, and he could already sense how wrecked he was going to feel after this was over. His breaths were coming in heavy pants, and just as he was about to fall over the edge, he heard that breathy honey-sweet voice for the last time that evening. _Come for me Alpha._

“Omega!”

Harry shouted nonsense and obscenities as with one final jerk to his cock and twist to his nipples, he came in pulses all over his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut as strings of come landed all over his lower abdomen and thighs, some even shooting as high as his nipples, which were sore and pleasantly overworked. Harry weakly worked himself through his climax until the overstimulation became too much for him.

As Harry’s muscles relaxed, he could feel his inner Alpha’s frustration about the beautiful voice being gone, but Harry was too tired to think about it too deeply. He leaned his head against the tub and closed his eyes, waiting for his breathing to even outl. The candles lighting the bathroom were going to burn out soon if he didn’t hurry, but he couldn’t muster up the strength to move just yet so he sat in the tub for a moment before heaving himself out of it with a sigh.

He lazily used the towel to mop up the cum on his torso, finding only traces of the Omega’s scent left in the room. When he was done, he weakly got up, his legs straining and his dick limp between his legs. “Don’t even ask,” he said to his curious face looking back at him in the mirror to his right as he slowly picked up his clothes and started putting them on. There was a lot he should be asking himself right now, but he was too tired to care.

His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and his limbs were depleted of energy. He hung the big towel, that was in desperate need of a wash now, on a peg by the door leading out into the hallway. Opening the door, he slipped out and quietly headed to his room. He luckily didn’t stumble into anyone, seeing as he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts after _that_. He roamed through the halls of his dark house until he reached his room, collapsing onto his bed as soon as he found it.

He immediately let his eyelids drop, and exhaustion quickly took over him. It wasn’t long before his face relaxed and the tension in his muscles left and his breaths evened out.

As Harry was drifting off to sleep, he heard the faintest whisper float through his head. _'Good night my beautiful boy,'_ \- which was so low Harry wasn't even sure that he'd heard it right - but left him with a fuzzy feeling in his heart.

It was that way that Harry fell asleep, with a warm sensation in his chest and the words "beautiful boy" dancing around in his head.

***

_The Good Side - Troye Sivan_

It was probably around 3 in the morning. The moon was high in the sky, its deep craters visible from down below. Thousands of stars decorated the dark night sky, shining brightly. Harry wasn’t completely awake, but he wasn’t asleep either. He had his eyes closed, but his mind was going a thousand miles per hour. He had woken up a while ago when a swarm of worries about his quest had abruptly invaded his brain. They weren’t letting him get some well needed rest.

Harry chose to ignore these questions and instead focus on his surroundings. It was completely tranquil in his house, and outside the only thing that could be heard was the occasional sound of a soldier’s sandals against the rocky road. At times, the sound of night creatures could also be heard, like the hooting of an owl or the distinctive sound of crickets. There was also no smell present in his room, the Omega’s scent had surprisingly faded away, like it did some days.

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of wind lightly shaking the trees branches outside. The noise was somehow calming, and it distracted him from his worries. He focused on the sound, attempting to fall asleep. He was craving sleep, and he knew he was going to need it for tomorrow. His breaths became long and heavy and he could feel his chest slowly expanding and contracting. It was peaceful, Harry was going to miss this. He knew he wasn’t going to have this again for a long time.

He was going to miss this feeling. The feeling of being comfortable in a warm bed, knowing his mother was in the next room to his. The feeling of complete silence engulfing his ears, the feeling of being safe. The feeling of being relaxed by the smell of the Omega’s scent…

Harry was too tired to realise that hadn’t been there a few minutes ago. Too tired to notice that same scent was getting stronger and stronger as the seconds went on.

He wasn’t however, too tired to notice the feeling of an exhale against his face, before the touch of soft lips hesitantly kissing his own lips. He wasn’t too tired to notice the sparks that flew as soon as the lips met his. Harry should have been terrified, but he surprisingly wasn’t. His inner Alpha was telling him that this was okay, that this was safe, and it was screaming at him to kiss back.

So Harry did. He took a deep breath through his nose and kissed back. The stranger’s lips froze for a second, before matching Harry’s passionate kiss. It was a kiss full of love, admiration, passion and adoration. Harry wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Harry didn’t even open his eyes. His inner Alpha was telling him not to, so he trusted it, and chose to just accept the beautiful moment. He tried to memorise the way the soft, thin lips felt, the way they harmoniously moved against his. Their noses lightly brushed against each other, and it was the smoothest skin Harry had ever felt. The kiss was over too soon for Harry’s liking.

He accidentally let out a small growl when he could no longer feel the stranger. However he quickly felt a delicate hand stroke his cheek, calming him, slowly moving upwards to comb his curls. It was the most relaxed Harry had ever felt,and he let himself get lost in the feeling. He didn’t even notice his head tilting towards the touch, wanting it to last forever.

“_Sleep now my beautiful boy, everything will be alright.” _Harry heard the stranger whisper, his lips brushing against Harry’s ear. He felt the lips lightly bite his earlobe before exhaustion started to overpower him. It was like the stranger had cast a spell over him.

He felt fingertips lightly brush his lips before the hand retracted itself.

He fell asleep after that.

***

Harry’s dreams were full of childhood memories.

He dreamt about the loud sunny afternoons with Gemma and him running through the vibrant green fields beside his house. He dreamt about the quiet rainy evenings with him cuddled up in his mother’s lap, while she ran her fingers through his curls. He dreamt about the early mornings with his dad and him going outside to pick berries for breakfast. He dreamt about his whole family together during the cena, talking and laughing about anything and everything.

The last time Harry had cried during his sleep was the day when Gemma was forced to leave their house to marry a rich, snobby, male patrician.

He cried again that night.

***

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of his mom going about her day. He layed in bed a few more minutes than usual with his eyes closed, letting himself enjoy the moment he wasn’t going to have for a while. The rich smell of fresh bread, the rays of sun coming through his window letting him know a new day had begun, the faint sounds of children yelling and playing in the town’s plaza, he was going to miss it all of it.

He didn’t remember much from last night, no, he didn’t remember _anything _from last night. The only thing he could remember was a sweet voice echoing in his head: “_Sleep now my beautiful boy, everything will be alright.” _Harry had no idea who the voice belonged to, he just remembers hearing last night. “No point dwelling on it”, he told himself while rubbing his eye with his knuckle.

With a yawn, he got up from his bed, slipping on his sandals and ruffling his hair. He slowly pulled his arms above his head, stretching his sore muscles because of the previous day. He took a deep breath, the Omega’s usual scent making him a bit happier and calmed. He recalled last night the scent had faded, but he doesn’t remember when it had appeared again.

After staring at his blood-shot eyes in the mirror in his room, he headed towards the kitchen, to have breakfast for the last time in a while. Damn, he needed to stop saying stuff like that. However Harry couldn’t help it, he was feeling melancholic. He would never admit it, but he was a momma’s boy, he loved his mum so much, he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive without her. He quickly dismissed that thought from his mind.

When the smell of fresh bread and fruit reached his nose, he realised with a jolt how violently hungry he was. However, the first thing he did was walk around the wooden table in the middle of the room to give his mom a good morning kiss. She was cleaning dishes, probably from her breakfast with his father. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, making his mom jump from the surprise.

“Harry! Good morning darling, how are you?” she beamed, looking over her shoulder and giving a kiss to Harry’s head. Harry didn’t reply, instead gave his mom a long sweet kiss to her cheek. His mum hummed, leaning her head against her son’s. “There’s fresh fruit, nuts and cheese for breakfast love.” she informed Harry when he finally parted from his mother to go and sit down.

“That’s perfect mum,” Harry smiled, his voice deeper than usual as he still wasn’t completely awake. His mother quickly got back to cleaning up, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He was going to have to leave after breakfast, so now was the perfect to tell her. His father was nowhere in sight, however his mum could tell him for Harry. He certainly wasn’t doing this twice. He wasn’t even completely sure himself where he was going.

“Mum?” Harry asked, looking up from his barely touched fruit plate.

“Yes love?” his mum turned around, shaking her wet hands over the sink before drying them on the apron around her waist.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began explaining from the beginning.

***

_Half Light - BANNERS_

“So you’re telling me you’ve been chosen by Zeus himself to be the next hero of Olympus?” Harry’s mom asked for the hundredth time. Halfway through Harry’s explanation, he forced her to sit down as she was looking a bit too pale for Harry’s liking.

“Yes,” Harry patiently replied for the hundredth time. He had told her everything, except for the Omega scent and the stranger’s voice that had echoed in his mind. His inner Alpha had told him to leave out that certain part, so he decided not to question it.

“And you have to leave now” she sighed, her eyes becoming watery.

“Yeah, unfortunately”

“And you don’t know if you’ll survive?”

“I don’t know, no…” Harry murmured. His mum had already started crying.

“Oh Harry!” she sniffled before attacking Harry with a big bear hug. Harry had promised himself he wasn’t going to cry but, now that his face was on her shoulder and he was surrounded by his mother’s scent, he couldn’t help it.

The room was soon filled with his mum’s sniffles, not another sound present. They stayed like that for a while, with Harry’s mum shaking in his arms, and Harry’s tears silently falling down his cheek. The world could have been struck by an asteroid and Harry wouldn’t have given a damn. He was where he was supposed to be, safe in his mother’s arms.

He needed to leave before he wasn’t able to let go of his mum. “I’ll be alright mum,” Harry started, slowly breaking the hug to look at his mum’s face. She was beautiful, Harry thought, even with her red eyes and her blotchy face from crying. Her name was Anne, a perfect name for such a gorgeous and strong woman. She had emerald eyes, just like Harry, and freckles, just like Gemma. However while Gemma looked more like their father, Harry was an exact copy of Anne. He had been told that from neighbours since he was little.

“I’m a Styles mum,” Harry smiled weakly, causing Anne to put on a watery smile as well. “It’ll take more than a lazy dragon to defeat me.” He added, making his mum let out a giggle. He got another tight hug from his mother and a kiss to his cheek before they both began talking, enjoying their last moment together.

Harry couldn’t have asked for anything better.

***

A few hours later, Harry had begun his journey. He had received possibly more than a hundred hugs from his mum, and more than a thousand kisses from her. Amidst her tears, Harry could see how proud she was of him, and if there was one thing Harry knew, it was that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

His mum had promised to tell both his father and Gemma, as Harry hadn’t been able to tell them himself. His father had already gone to work when Harry had woken up and well, Gemma lived in Rome.

His heart had shattered as soon as he wasn’t able to see his mum, but then the Omega scent had just appeared like a cloud around him, and it had comforted him more than he would like to admit. He had accepted he was never gonna be free of the scent, but he found he didn’t really mind. It made him feel less lonely for sure, and much more protected.

He was now walking down the busy streets of the city of Thessaly, with the bag Niall had given him on his shoulders. His curls were all over the place, he had bags under his eyes and he was tired, but his mind and body were determined and focused.

“Bring it on,” Harry whispered to himself, smiling a toothy grin and adding a bounce to his step. The people around him might have thought he was crazy, but Harry didn’t really care.

Harry made a promise right then and there, to himself and to his mum, that he was going to complete this quest and get to go back home.

It was time he finally had a bit of confidence in himself.


	3. Chapter 2

[ ](https://ibb.co/QfCM06Q)

_“It’s you babe, And I’m a sucker for the way that you move babe,_

_And I could try to run but it would be useless.” _

_Never Be the Same - Camila Cabello _

_*Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

If there was one thing Louis loved, it was bubble baths.

Warm pink bubble baths that smelled like roses and pomegranate were undoubtedly his favourite. Which is why he is currently in his big, white porcelain tub enjoying a pink bubble bath. He always made sure to draw one of these at least once a week, as there was nothing that relaxed him more than soaking in warm water with a sweet rose scent wafting gently throughout the room into his nose.

His eyes were closed, and the water went up to right under his chin. He had been here a while, his fingertips were starting to have crinkles, but he couldn’t find the energy to get up and go about performing his nightly routine. He was tired, having spent his entire day in tears while watching Harry say goodbye to his mum. His Alpha really was the sweetest and the softest boy Louis had ever seen, and Louis was ridiculously gone for him. Most Alphas would have acted all strong and manly, but Harry wasn’t like that. Harry wasn’t afraid to show his vulnerable side. He was probably the first Alpha Louis had ever met that didn’t have a masculinity complex. Apart from Liam of course. Liam was a... special case in general.

Louis sighed, knowing that he probably should start moving if he wanted to have energy to watch Harry tomorrow. That sounded creepy, Louis thought, rolling his eyes. He really needed a hobby. To be fair though, Louis did a lot. He baked ambrosia sweets and sold them to the local bakery, which was owned by another sweet Omega Louis adored. He also played the harp and even sometimes lent a helping hand at the salon.

He also spent a lot of his time with Niall. There was always something new to discuss with that boy, and Louis loved it. As Louis went back and remembered all of the crazy things that Niall got up to and shared with him, he noticed that the water was starting to become lukewarm, so with a sigh he quickly got out and grabbed his towel as quickly as he could. His skin prickled when it came in contact with the cold air and as he assessed himself, Louis could already tell that his skin was all wrinkled from the water. Whatever, Louis thought, as he reached to drain the tub.

He sat at the edge of his tub with his towel wrapped around him as he watched a tiny whirlpool form where the water was draining. He felt drops of water fall from his hair to his back, and soon enough, all the water was gone. He was going to need to borrow more bath bombs from Niall, Louis was running out of them. Speaking of the blonde Beta, yesterday after his visit with Louis’ Alpha, he had come screaming at Louis about the whole “towel” drama. Louis was sure that Niall wasn’t feeling very fond of him right now, so he probably wasn’t going to get those bath bombs any time soon unless amends were made.

Yes, Louis had done that. He couldn’t help it- his boy was freezing, and Niall wasn’t doing anything about it. However, he _had_ lied to Niall in an attempt at saving his own arse, saying he had no involvement in any of the events that had transpired in Harry’s bathroom last night. Niall 100% knew Louis was lying, but he had let it slide with only a few nasty looks and raised eyebrows, which surprised Louis. Luckily, Niall had been too busy with other jobs around Mt. Olympus to notice that he and Harry had partaken a quick wanking session as soon as he left. If Niall ever found out about that, Louis knew that he would be skinned alive, so he was going to make sure the Beta would never find out.

That wanking session had been one of the defining moments of Louis’ life. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but Harry had spent the afternoon showcasing his dick, and well, Louis had needs. He’d originally planned on not letting Harry hear his voice, but when Louis is horny his control just… evaporates, so it's really no surprise that he let his voice slip out. Louis had seen Harry in ruts before, he really was a sight during that time (it made Louis slick all over the place) but this had been different. Harry had _known _that there was somebody else wanking with him; he had been _turned on_ by Louis’ scent. Louis’ inner omega couldn’t be happier.

Louis smiled at the thought, before finally getting up and running through his routine with the quick efficiency of someone who’s been doing the same thing every night for the last millenium. He washed his face, used a toner, moisturised, brushed his teeth, exfoliated and moisturised his lips and combed his hair. Right now he was obsessed with a new rose toner he had gotten from one of the shops in one of the fancier places of Mt. Olympus. It made his skin extra glowy, so naturally he was obsessed.

He put on his usual pink silk robe and tied it loosely around his hips before walking to his room. The moon was up high in the sky, and the stars were shining bright. Louis absolutely adored night time, when everything was silent and at peace, and he could just sit and admire the world around him. It was very therapeutic and calming. And it was exactly what Louis needed after the long day that he had.

He put on his slippers before opening the glass door in his room that led to the garden, and walking outside. “Good evening darlings,” Louis whispered to all the flowers and night creatures around him. There was an owl on a branch of a tree nearby looking at him, and Louis smiled at it before making his way to his precious birdbath. There were a few nightingales resting on the edge that flew away when Louis got closer.

The water in the birdbath was crystal clear and glimmering as usual. Louis had recently planted a rose ivy that was wrapping around the stone column that held up the basin. It looked beautiful, Louis had been quite proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

He slowly closed his eyes and politely asked to show Harry. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the Alpha sitting down in an abandoned street with a blanket around his shoulders. He had made good progress, Louis thought proudly, having been almost halfway to the port. Louis watched as Harry took out a sandwich and began munching on it slowly, as if he was trying to enjoy every single bite. He probably was, with the limited food supply that he had.

Even with dirt on his hands and face and sweat on his forehead, Louis still thought he looked as gorgeous as ever. His defined jawline became more prominent as he ate, and his cheeks were rosy from the cold. His green eyes, although clearly exhausted, were still bright and striking against the dark backdrop of the night.

Louis might have a bit of a crush.

Sure, he sometimes called Harry “his Alpha”, but that was just his inner Omega speaking. Louis barely knew this human. Yes, he had spent the past years basically stalking him, but still, it was just a silly crush. And yeah, he had kissed the Alpha in the middle of the night but it wasn’t his fault his lips were so irresistible. Plus, he hadn’t even meant for that to happen, that had just been his inner Omega jumping out. Totally. Yep. He also certainly hadn’t expected Harry to kiss him back. No, that had been the greatest mistake of his life. Which is why he had made Harry forget it ever happened. It was better for him to not know, or, at least that was what Louis was telling himself.

Louis rolled his eyes at his thoughts before passing his hand above the water and making Harry’s image disappear. The boy was safe and alright, that was all Louis needed to know. With a sigh, he head back to his room, ignoring every animal looking at him expectantly. So what if he was a bit more grumpy? _It’s just a silly crush Louis, get over yourself. He probably won’t even survive the quest, few do. What you need to do is control yourself, I mean, you’ve basically spent your heats thinking about him and it needs to stop. Reel it in Louis, gods, you’re desperate. No wonder Niall’s suspicious. You also really need to stop stalking him. It’s honestly getting worrying, not to mention embarrassing._

He scoffed at his inner thoughts, getting mad at himself. He didn’t know why, his inner self was right, but his inner Omega was just getting mad, which made him mad too. Gods just yesterday he was having the best time and now he was back to being mad. Louis just needed to sleep, and forget that tonight ever happened in the morning.

He stormed into his room, shut the door loudly behind him, and slipped out of his robe and slippers. He entered his bed naked, and flopped down on his pillow. While the vanilla and rose smell in his room always helped him fall asleep, today it was doing nothing of the sort. Louis sighed as he shut his eyes, trying to force sleep to come to him.

He was going to have to talk to Niall tomorrow.

***

The next day in the afternoon, Louis went walking to the bakery. Since it was sunny and it was quite hot, he was wearing a short blue jumpsuit today, with white sandals and his usual golden flower crown. The streets weren’t very busy like other days, which was a relief to Louis as he didn’t want shop clerks coming up to him and trying to convince him to stop at their shop.

So, he arrived to the bakery in record time. When he pushed the brown door open, a bell above it rang, signaling a new customer had arrived. The bakery didn’t seem to be very extremely busy, although there were a few people sitting down as it was close to tea time.

The owner, Mary, was there selling a dozen cupcakes to a customer. A demi-god by the looks of it. Louis smiled at him, and watched him depart, leaving Louis alone with Mary. Louis had met Mary a while ago, when Aphrodite had first took him to the bakery. Mary was an Omega nymph and she was the kindest soul Louis had ever met. Today her short brown hair was tied back and she had a bit of flour on her face and hands, as well as on her purple shirt. Louis truly loved Mary, she was like the aunt he’d never had.

“Mary good afternoon! How are you?” Louis greeted her, going around the counter to give her a hug.

“I’m good Louis! Come to bring me more sweets?” she laughed, leading Louis to the kitchen with her. The kitchen looked the same as always. It was big, with white walls and floors and metal tables in the middle. There were various ovens against the walls as well as countless metal cupboards, which probably held endless supplies of ingredients. The tables were covered with flour, and the room was a bit warmer than the rest of the bakery, because of the heat the ovens let out, Louis guessed. There was only one other girl in there, wearing all white clothes as well as an apron and a hair net.

“Hold on darling,” Mary added, lightly touching Louis’ arm. She walked to the back and whispered something to the cook that was there, who had previously been working on what looked like a cake. The cook smiled and nodded, before taking off her apron and heading outside the kitchen. Probably to have some behind the counter, Louis guessed.

“No, I actually wanted to ask you a question.” Louis said, watching as Mary took a cloth to wipe her hands before she turned to intently look at Louis. “Anything darling,” she assured, giving her full attention to the male Omega.

“What’s Niall’s favourite dessert? I know he comes here a lot and I was just about to go to his house. I need a really good dessert that will make him forgive me.” Louis explained, watching as Mary started laughing, her brown eyes shining.

“Oh of course Louis! Why didn’t you say it sooner?” she giggled, probably thinking Louis was about to say something much more serious. “That boy spends more time here than I do, I have just the thing for you!” she added, motioning with her hand for Louis to follow her outside the kitchen.

Louis was about to visit Niall. However after _the towel incident_ Niall had been a bit mad so Louis needed a peace offering. Food was exactly what he needed. The Beta was going to be falling over himself to forgive him.

“He usually takes these chocolate cupcakes whenever I make them!” Mary informed Louis as she opens a display case and takes out the decorated cupcakes to show him.

“Oh those are perfect darling, can you give me 5 please?” Louis asks, getting a nod from the owner.

“Of course Louis, let me just wrap these up!”

Louis walked over to the cashier, waiting patiently as Mary packed away his cupcakes. The bakery was the definition of welcoming. Its walls were a light brown and a white, and it had various tables spread out throughout the place. Louis’ favourite part however, was the fact that it didn’t have chairs. It had sofas, bean bags, pillows, anything but chairs. Tables were also decorated with white lillies and the place was warm from the ovens, but not to warm to make you hot and uncomfortable. There were also paned windows, that had green vy growing around them, and there was always soft music playing in the background.

It was Louis’ absolute favourite place to go and read a book while munching on a croissant.

“There you go darling!” Mary said, causing Louis to focus his attention on her again. She handed him a reusable white bag with the cupcakes inside, safely stored in a box.

“Thank you so much Mary, I’ll be back soon to bring you more sweets!” Louis replied, bidding her farewell with a hug before finally stepping outside and heading to Niall’s house. He hadn't checked in on Harry since yesterday, as he had decided this morning that he needed to stop observing that boy 24/7. He was way too obsessed for his own good. That however, did not mean he stopped surrounding Harry with his scent. That boy was still _his_, silly crush or not, and he wasn’t going to let the Alpha get another Omega. Not while Louis was living, which is forever… actually. Harry was just going to have to deal with that.

Louis arrived at Niall’s place shortly after. Niall owned a brown two story home close to Louis’ neighbourhood. His dislike in flowers was prominent as the only plants around the house were trees. It wasn’t that Niall particularly disliked flowers, he was just too lazy to take care of them. There were many paned windows visible from the front yard, as well as a big chimney coming from the roof. Louis walked up the stone walkway to reach his wooden brown door, before knocking three times.

Niall lived alone in his house, all Niall had ever had was flings, and Louis had talked to Niall various times about it, however the blonde always assured Louis that flings were all he wanted and that he was fine with not having long-term relationships. Each to their own, Louis had thought. He certainly had barely had any flings, at least not recently. It was true that during his first few centuries of life he had fooled around with a _lot_ of Alphas, but that was when he was young and careless. Now, all he wanted was someone to hold him every night for the rest of his life. A few seconds later Niall opened the door, wearing his usual white toga, tied around the waist. His hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes, proof that he probably stayed up late last night delivering messages. “Yes?” he yawned as he opened the door, rubbing his eye before opening his eyes.

“Louis!” he exclaimed, before glaring at his friend with a suspicious face. Louis barely made surprise visits, they always planned ahead when they were going to see each other. “Louis…” Niall said again narrowing his eyes as he remembered he was supposed to be mad at him.However before he could say anything else, his glance dropped to the white bag Louis was holding with the baker’s logo. “I brought you food!” Louis quickly said as soon as he noticed where Niall’s attention was. “From the bakery! It’s your favourite! Louis added, thrusting the bag at Niall’s face. He smiled when Niall rolled his eyes but grudgingly let him in. _Success!, _Louis thought.

He passed Niall with a giggle before walking to the left towards the kitchen. Niall’s kitchen didn’t have a door or walls, it was part of the huge living room, however it was separated by a blue counter. Louis rested the bag on the counter, taking out the cupcakes and opening the box.

“Mary said they’re your absolute favourite!” Louis told the skeptical Niall that was carefully walking up to him. Louis watched as he gave one last glance to Louis before taking a cupcake and slowly biting into it. He tried to hide it, but Louis saw how he almost orgasmed on the spot.

“You’re forgiven,” he mumbled with his mouth full, refusing to look at Louis in the eye. However Louis understood him perfectly. “I knew you’d come through Niall!” Louis laughed, hitting Niall lightly in the back. Niall glared at him in return. Whatever, Louis thought, _Mission Accomplished_. Louis mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. He sat on one of the kitchen’s high stools at the same time as Niall, waiting patiently for him to finish eating. He had to admit though, he had tried those cupcakes a few times and they really were to die for. Mary had made a good choice, Louis would have to thank her later.

“I wasn’t even that mad you know.” Niall muttered as he swallowed the last of his cupcake, leaving the wrapper on the counter. He lifted his hand to wipe away any last chocolate crumbs on his mouth. “I know, but still,” Louis laughed, as he saw a big piece of chocolate icing on Niall’s cheek. He swiftly wiped it away with his thumb.

“Why did you even do it? You left the boy so confused.” Niall chuckled as he remembered the Alpha’s shocked face when the towel appeared. It had been a little bit funny.

“The poor boy was freezing and you weren’t doing anything!” Louis giggled in response, covering his mouth with his hand to try to control his laugh.

“He was absolutely fine Louis you’re just a dramatic little shit!” Niall laughed, hitting Louis lightly in his arm. They both started laughing loudly at each other, finally enjoying not being mad at each other, even though it had only been a day. This is why Louis absolutely adored Niall, because they were both little shits who loved to tease each other but also had the best time together. And no matter what, Niall would always be Louis’ best friend.

Louis had met Niall in the early years of his life. He couldn’t recall exactly how they had ended up being friends, but he remembered Hermes delivering mail to Aphrodite with Niall, as his father wanted him to learn how to do his future job. Louis had spotted the blonde boy and had the urge to go up to him and say “you have split ends, you should fix that,” and the rest was history.

Louis’ stomach was hurting by the time they calmed down from laughing. Niall had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed red. “I cannot believe you were even watching us, you really are obsessed with the boy!”

Louis gasped at Niall’s boldness, before slapping the Beta’s arm. “That is so not true!”

“Sureeeeee.”

“What even makes you think that?” Louis asked with an indignant expression.

“Everything? You’ve been asking me about Harry since the moment I showed him to you in your birdbath!” Niall exclaimed as he stood up and walked to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and drinking from it.

“Not true!” Louis followed Niall to the fridge, staring at him drinking water. “Plus, I always ask you about the heroes you choose!”

“What a lie!” Niall gasped, chugging down his water. “You’ve never been bothered about any hero except for Hary, and I have a feeling I know why!”

“Well then please enlighten me because I have no idea!”  
  


“You like him!” Niall screamed before closing the fridge door and walking to the living room to sit down on the couch. Louis’ jaw dropped to the floor at the same time his eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Not true!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Just admit it Tomlinson you’re in love with the Alpha!”

Louis absolutely lost it. _I am not in love! Sure a bit endeared by him yes, but in love? That’s preposterous! _So Louis, like any good friend would do, attacked him on the couch. “LOUIS!” Niall shouted as Louis straddled his torso and started tickling him. “Take that back right now!”

“Never!” Niall cackled, laughing so much there were tears streaming from his eyes. Louis showed no mercy, tickling until Niall physically couldn’t bear it anymore. “OKAY OKAY I take it back!” Niall finally gave up, trying to catch his breath as Louis got off him and fixed his crown. Niall was sweating, his whole face was red and blotchy and he was completely exhausted.

“I hope you know that was completely unnecessary!” Niall snapped, although Louis knew he wasn’t really mad. “It isn’t my fault you completely refuse to accept your feelings for him…” he muttered, his eyes widening when Louis threatened to tickle him again. “Joking!” Niall laughed, putting his hand in the air.

Louis narrowed his eyes however he left Niall alone. “Anyways, I have to leave I have an appointment at the salon.”

“So you only came here to be forgiven!” Niall gasped overdramatically. “And here I was, thinking we were actually friends!”

Louis laughed as he walked up to Niall and planted a big kiss on the top of his head. “Well, you thought wrong Nialler. Toodles!”

Louis left quickly, before Niall could say anything else. He really was the greatest friend Niall could ever ask for.

***

A few hours later, Louis returned back home from the salon. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky beautiful shades of orange and red. Louis felt clean and groomed after his appointment, they had given him a bath as well as a massage, and he couldn’t feel more relaxed.

When he arrived to his house he thought about going inside his house, but after pondering on it for a second, he went en route to the garden. He opened the white old fence door and closed it behind him, seeing all his beautiful flowers and feeling the calmness start to wash over him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace that he felt when he was in his garden. He slowly walked towards the birdbath in the middle of the garden.

He was just going to check up on Harry for _one _minute. He knew he had said he needed to control his crush, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t know if Harry was alright. So he concentrated, and brought up the image of Harry in the water.

He was in a different location, much closer to the port. He would surely reach there within an hour of walking, probably tomorrow morning. Now, he was sitting down at another alley with the blanket over him like always, however there was a girl with him. Louis was about to explode when he smelled the girl and noticed that she was an Alpha. _Thank Gods because if not Harry would be dead. Stop Louis! Control yourself for once in your life. And stop being so damn possessive and jealous! _Ha, like if Louis could ever stop being jealous, Louis thought.

As Louis watched on he saw Harry giving the girl half her sandwich. Which, now that Louis noticed, the girl was fairly skinny. Too skinny. She looked like she hadn’t had any food in millions of years. And Harry was sharing his food with her. _Just when you thought he couldn’t get any nicer Louis. How are you going to stop yourself from falling in lo-. Stop Louis. Focus._

Harry was actually the kindest Alpha Louis had ever seen. Louis could see he looked exhausted from travelling the whole day, however he was still there, sharing, laughing and smiling. Louis needed to stop watching before his heart exploded from his chest.

He passed his hand above the water again and made the image disappear.

_It’s just a crush Louis._

_It’s just a crush._

_That’s all. _


	4. Chapter 3

[ ](https://ibb.co/PmkW7yk)

_“And I never wanted anything from you, except everything you had_

_And what was left after that too.” _

_ Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine _

_*Thessaly, Greece*_

Harry almost fell to his knees when he arrived at the port.

The sun was beginning to set and there weren’t as many people outside walking as there would be at noon. Harry was filthy, his clothes were torn, his curls were full of dirt and his legs were throbbing however he still let out a shaky breath and smiled. He had finally made it. No more restless days walking while avoiding troublesome areas and dangerous people. At least, not for now.

The first thing Harry did was admire the view. There were countless boats docked as far as the eye could see, attached to the port by thick ropes. The sight of seagulls eating remnants of forgotten food on the wooden planks fascinated him, but most of all, Harry admired the way that the sun was turning the sky various beautiful shades of pink as it disappeared on the horizon, making the ocean blue water glitter like a rare and precious gem. Harry had never seen the ocean before in his life, and he’d be damned if he never saw it again. He would gladly do the journey again if it meant seeing _this. _

Just as he was contemplating finding a secluded area to set down his things and go for a relaxing swim, Harry suddenly heard loud music begin playing from a pub nearby and was immediately intrigued.

“What the hell?” Harry asked himself as he started walking closer to the pub. Before he could poke his head through the door to see what was causing such a ruckus, three men walked outside, clearly drunk, singing what sounded like a slurred attempt at recreating the song being played inside, and laughing. As soon as the three men (that Harry thought looked like sailors) spotted him, they laughed and waved at Harry in the overly energetic and choppy manner of someone who is completely sloshed, urging him to go into the pub with a few shouted encouragements.

“Come in, young lad! Everyone’s invited to our Friday festivities!”

Harry, who had just spent the past few days walking for what felt like 10000 miles, surprisingly didn’t even have to give it a second thought before shrugging his shoulders and deciding to go in. _I deserve a rest after the day I’ve had. Plus maybe one of these sailors have a ship. That’s what Niall said to do next... Find a ship. I’ll be having fun and doing what Niall wanted. What could go wrong?_

Finalizing his decision, Harry shouted back, “Don’t mind if I do,” and gave the three men his most charming grin that he _knew _worked like a charm before pushing open the door of the bar and was suddenly confronted with the craziest, most chaotic room he had ever seen, heard of, or been in. The music was so loud that it made the thin weather worn walls vibrate, and he could barely make out what anyone was saying. He quickly figured out that the ear numbing music was coming from the far corner, where five men were sat together on a small stage playing instruments and singing their hearts out.

There was also beer everywhere. Harry could see it in the half-empty glasses on the counter of the bar, spilled all over the floor, on most of the shirts of the two dozen men in there, and covering at least seventy five percent of all the other available surfaces. Harry was surprised by how much he loved it.

He maneuvered around a few people standing and drunkenly dancing to reach the bar, where he quickly found a stool to rest his legs on and take a break. Immediately, a glass of beer was slid his way. Harry quickly stopped it before looking up to the person beside him with a puzzled look on his face. “You look like you could use a drink” the tall, brown-haired man said, winking at Harry before moving his stool to sit closer to him.

“My name is James, by the way.” the man added, offering his hand, which Harry shook immediately. “‘M Harry,” he replied loudly. He thought it was a miracle that they could even hear each other over the loud music blasting in back of them.

“You look a bit lonely there, mate. You here alone?” James shouted in Harry’s ear over the loud music pounding its way through the room, taking an impressive gulp of his beer while waiting for Harry’s answer.

“Yeah, I’m new here!” Harry shouted back, getting a too big, but still kind, smile from the man.

“Welcome then, let me show you around.”

***

Harry didn’t exactly recall how much time he’d spent in the bar. All he knew was that his name was Harry, the man he had met was called James, and they were currently drunkenly singing the lyrics of a song he hadn’t known existed an hour ago. All the other men -for the most part all alphas- in the bar were clustered around them and roaring with laughter, surely entertained by the no doubt hilarious sight that Harry was, slurring through song after song and dancing around like a madman on the tiny stage.

Harry was sweating, drunk and suffocating in the smell of beer and sweaty alphas, but he was having the time of his life.

“Harrehhhh!” he heard James yell right as the song finishes.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, struggling to catch his breath. This whole drunk thing was a lot harder than it looked.

“What business have ya got here at the port, mate?”

“Oh, uh,” Harry sighed, stopping to try and think why he was even here. His head was spinning from the alcohol in his veins and it was hard to remember. _Why was he here?_

“Oh yeahhh!” Harry repeated, this time more cognizant of _the reason he was here in the first place_. “Do you know anyone who’s got a boat they’d be willing to lend me? I need one quite a bit.”

“It’s your lucky day mate. Erm… night… whatever! I have exactly what you’re looking for!” James replied excitedly, shouting as another song began to play, and seeming very pleased that he could help.

“Really?” Harry shouted back. It was amazing that James had exactly what he was looking for. Harry didn’t even need to go out of his way to ask around for one. It was literally being handed to him on a silver platter and Harry in his drunken state couldn’t’ve been more grateful.

“Of course! Let’s talk about it outside, any more of this music and my ears fall off!”

They both pushed through the crowd of people before finally reaching outside. The moon was high in the sky, it was dark, and the cold air against Harry’s hot skin was relieving and rather sobering. Harry tripped on the doorstep but luckily James (who was either a really capable drunk or just a serious heavy weight) acted quickly enough to grabbed Harry by the arm and stilling his swaying form.

“As I was sayingggg, I have a boat you can use tomorrow! How long do you think you’ll be needing it?” James asked, before burping and taking another swig of his beer. “Not sure if I’m being honest, but I would be so thankful if you could lend it to me!” Harry exclaimed, putting his hands together in front of him, taking no prisoners with his charm on full blast.

Puppy eyes and a cutely provocative nibble at his lip _always _worked for him, and he didn’t intend to change that tonight.

“No thanks needed, Harry,” James chuckled, finishing off his beer. “It’s right over there,” he added, pointing his finger at a medium sized white ship tied to the port. Harry’s jaw dropped to the floor. It was much nicer than what Harry was expecting, _that’s for sure_.

“James, it’s lovely mate, would you actually lend it to me?”

“Of course mate, why not, you seem like a nice enough lad. Responsible and nice and all that.”

Harry smiled at James in relief, a weight lifting off his chest now that he knew for certain that he had a boat.

“I have a place you can stay by the way until tomorrow while you sober up,” James informed Harry, who saw the reluctant way Harry stepped back towards the stuffy bar.

Which was how Harry ended up sleeping in a cot in James’ house after one of the best and most fun nights of his life. His head was dizzy, his vision was blurry and his legs were sore and malfunctioning from overuse, but he couldn’t care less.

He collapsed on the small, old cot with a low groan, his body aching with exhaustment. He lazily slipped off his sandals before curling up on his side and closing his eyes. It was luckily quite warm so he didn’t need any blankets to cover him as he attempted to get comfortable.

He had a billion things he could be worrying about, but for now Harry couldn’t care less. He had just had the best night of his life, he could leave his worries for tomorrow morning. So with a calm mindset and a faint smile on his lips, Harry fell asleep.

In the early morning he ignored his throbbing head and decided to depart on his journey as soon as possible. He slipped on his sandals, ate a quick, but delicious breakfast James’ Omega had made and said his goodbyes before taking his ship and leaving the land he had spent his whole life in.

***

_*The next day*_

Turns out, sailing was a bit trickier than Harry had initially thought it was. He hadn’t had any problems in taking off and leaving the port, but now that he was in open sea, things weren’t going his way. The wind was hitting against the sail, pushing him back instead of _pushing forward, _and Harry was struggling with all the sails and all the ropes. He had no idea what he was doing and Niall didn’t seem like he was going to make a surprise appearance so it was safe to say Harry was completely on his own.

Moreover, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, which should be a good thing, but it meant there was nothing to stop the bright sun rays from blinding him. It was also so _hot, _Harry felt like he was going to boil alive. He groaned as he tried to tie a rope around a pole in the middle of the filthy deck, giving up after the rope refused to go where Harry wanted it to. He was going to have to figure out how to do this soon if he didn’t want to be a subject to the violent currents of the night.

_Alright Harry, you’re making this much more complicated than it actually is. Just tie the damn rope and then steer the ship. It can’t be as hard as you’re making it seem to be. _Harry sighed, moving his sweaty curls from his eyes before walking to get the godforsaken rope from the ground, pulling at it before attempting again to tie it around the pole. Surprisingly, he managed to wrap the rope around the pole, unlike last time. _Okay Harry, now just tie with a knot and you’re done... Gods, not THAT type of knot, this isn’t the time to be thinking like that Harry, concentrate-_

“Yes!” Harry cheered as he finally managed to tie the knot, keeping the rope in its place. “See, that wasn’t that bad!” he laughed at himself, rubbing his hands together in relievement. He breathe deeply before walking to the back of the ship to change his direction. However, since luck didn’t seem to be on Harry’s side today, he tripped over the rope he had _just _tied, causing it to undo and wrap around his ankle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” was the last thing Harry murmured before the rope completely went out of control and pulled on his ankle. He scrambled to grab onto something- whatever- to keep him from flying off, however_ of course _there was absolutely nothing to hold on to. Harry screamed as the rope shot him into the sky, before snapping and sending him to the icy, clear water.

He plunged into the water a few seconds after flying off, his screams immediately becoming muffled. Harry quickly swam upwards, breaking the surface for a big gasp of air. He got a coughing fit as he struggled to tread on the water. It wasn’t that he’d never gone swimming before (luckily) but that wasn’t to say he was the best swimmer either.

He quickly swam back to his ship, which thankfully wasn’t very far away from him. Harry climbed up the ladder on the side of the ship before collapsing on the deck, completely breathless. He stared at the blue sky above him, silently cursing the Gods, a certain blonde God specifically, for not coming to help him at all. They were probably laughing at him right now with popcorn in their laps.

He groaned as he slowly sat up, untangling the small piece of rope that was still stuck to his ankle. As he did this he became very conscious of his soaking wet toga that was glued against his body, which also with the water was now completely see-through; and Harry meant _completely _see-through. So see-through he could clearly see the the dark brown hair beneath his navel, getting thicker until he reached his cock, which funnily enough, was the thing most visible. It almost seemed as if Harry was wearing no clothes whatsoever.

“Great,” he said sarcastically at no one, before rolling his eyes and getting up, squeezing his toga to get rid of as much water as possible. He couldn’t even imagine how his curls probably looked like right now. He looked around the deck, locating the broken rope at the far right of the boat.

Harry walked to it, bending down to pick it up, before thinking twice and letting it go. “You know what I give up,” he exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender and heading to the wheel. Harry thought his day couldn’t possibly get any worse. Boy was he wrong, as right at that moment a seagull passed above him and _pooped_ on his shoulder.

Harry stopped his tracks, slowly turning his head to look at his left shoulder. “Don’t scream, don’t scream, don’t scream…” he closed his eyes and whispered to himself, clenching his fists as tightly as possible, trying to keep it together. Of course that was before the seagull returned to sit on the ship’s handrail and starting squawking.

Harry jumped off the ship for the second time that day, although this time it was voluntary.

***

The next day, Harry woke up early, as the sun was only starting to rise over the horizon. He had figured out (barely) how to get the ship moving the previous day before collapsing on his bed and sleeping. He was happy to say things were beginning to go his way.

Although, he had experienced something weird the previous night. He had woken up abruptly with a tingling feeling in his lips, and the smell of the Omega back. Which meant, that little minx had visited him again during the night and had likely stayed there a while. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he couldn’t deny his first reaction had been to get hard. He couldn’t be blamed though, it had a been a while since he had last smelled it, so his inner Alpha had gone insane. He may even have sneaked in a quick wank, but no one had to know.

He had also surprisingly woken up to the most random thing on the table beside his bed. _Earwax._ Which certainly hadn’t been there when Harry had gone to sleep, so he had come to the conclusion it had probably been left by his- _the _Omega. Harry had cautiously taken it, and it was currently sitting in the pocket of his now-dry toga.

Harry was now currently sitting down on the open deck enjoying his breakfast, a piece of bread from the stash Niall had given to him. He was calmly watching the sun rise, with nothing but water surrounding him. The weather seemed to be calm today too which Harry couldn’t be more thankful of.

Harry didn’t know how much time passed, all he knew was that one second he was surrounded by nothing but water and the next there was a small island getting closer to him by the second.

And on that island, Harry learned as he approached it, were two young beautiful girls, grinning at him with a beckoning look on their face. He could also faintly see a pile of what looked like human bones right next to them.

_Sirens._

“I’m so _happy _I agreed to this!” Harry gritted through his teeth, faking enthusiasm.

He was going to die.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 100% my favourite chapter ive ever written (also quick side note, the links to all of these items were found by me and aubrey like march 2019, which is why it may be possible that some of these no longer work)(although i checked and most still work, but if they don't u can hopefully imagine them)

[ ](https://ibb.co/4ZTd9gM)

_“We’re touching, we’re teasing;_

_Cause you’re the only one that’s taking me home.” _

_Private Show - Little Mix_

_*Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

“Checkmate!” Niall suddenly exclaimed, making Louis jump from his seat next to the blonde Beta.

“Oh!” Iris replied, getting out of her daze before focusing her attention on the chess board in front of her. “I’m so sorry Niall I completely dazed off there! I must get going now, Zeus just called me, ciao!”

Louis snickered as the goddess quickly ran off, leaving him with a groaning Niall. “Unfair…” Louis heard Niall whisper, as he watched the Beta roll his eyes. “Better luck next time Niall! Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m done playing games with Gods, they _always_ cheat.” Niall complained as they both got up from the table in the park. It was the only park Mt. Olympus had, but it couldn’t get any more gorgeous. Louis even thought it almost looked as beautiful as his own private garden. _Almost. _

There was huge stone fountain in the middle, sparkling clean water falling from its sides. Around it were several benches and tables, where people met up to catch up and exchange greetings. Stunning colourful flowers were planted all around the sides, complete with neatly trimmed vibrant green bushes. Louis rarely visited as he had his own garden at home, but he could definitely appreciate the effort that was put into such an exquisite park.

“Cheer up Niall, it’s time to go lingerie shopping!” Louis beamed, as he ruffled Niall’s blonde hair. The Beta moved his head away from Louis’ hand, yet Louis could still see a smile forming on his face. “Yeah whatever,”

Louis had been needing to go lingerie shopping for a while now. It’s not that his lingerie didn’t fight him anymore, it was more that he was tired of the same pieces and needed something new in his closet. Louis absolutely adored going shopping with Niall, who wasn’t afraid of giving Louis his honest opinion about an item. Plus, Louis never missed the gleam in Niall’s eyes every time they passed a certain piece. Niall loved lingerie and Louis knew it, even if the blonde God was too stubborn to admit it.

Louis isn't ashamed to say that he's snooped around a little in Niall's house to find ideas for gifts for him (at least, that's what Louis would claim if ever asked about it) and to say that he found some interesting stuff there was an understatement.

He distinctly recalls seeing a _very_ lacy set stashed at the bottom of his drawer.

They both walked to the shop, which luckily wasn’t situated far from the park. It took around ten minutes before Louis could spot the bright, bold letters that spelled out ‘_Mon Chérie_’ . Louis giggled to himself as he grabbed Niall’s hand and ran the few metres that were left before he was met with the big purple glass doors of the building.

“Someone’s eager!” Niall laughed as he pushed open the door for both Louis and him to go in. Immediately, they were bombarded with the smell of french vanilla perfume that lingered in the air. Quiet, french music was playing in the background as a few shop clerks walked around the store, restocking some shelves. Louis couldn’t feel more at home.

He looked around as he took in all the new items that were in stock. Everything from bras, to panties, to bodysuits, to garter belts, to stockings; the list was endless. “I think I’m in heaven.” Louis whispered as Niall walked up beside him.

“Mhmm,” Niall gulped in reply, attempting to hide his excitement. It really had been way too long since their last visit. They stood there a few seconds in complete silence, eyes wandering to every single thing in the store. However only one thing stood out to both Niall and Louis; the two men currently in the counter, paying for their items. Their backs were facing the Omega and the Beta, but that didn’t fool Niall and Louis.

“They’re-,” Niall began, before Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a rack, so the two men couldn’t spot them. Louis could recognise those scents from anywhere- the two men who had around four full bags of lingerie were Liam and Zayn. “Shut it,” Louis shushed Niall as he put his hand over the blonde’s mouth. They watched in silence as the Beta intertwined his fingers in the Alpha’s, while they both chatted with the cashier. As they were finishing up, Liam suddenly pulled Zayn in for a kiss to his lips.

“No fucking way-” Louis whispered as he watched Zayn blush (Louis didn’t even think that was possible), but still return the kiss. Eventually, they took their bags and said goodbye to the cashier, before leaving the store with Liam’s hand resting on Zayn’s back. Niall and Louis watched them depart in stunned silence, both of them at a loss for words of what they had just seen. They had just seen their best friends _kiss _in a_ lingerie_ store.

See the thing was, Liam and Zayn had always known that Louis and Niall went lingerie shopping. At the beginning Louis had begged them to shop with Niall and him but their reply had always been a ‘no’, so eventually Louis gave up with trying to convince them. However now apparently they not only shopped here but they did it _together _and _in secret. _Sure Louis felt utterly betrayed, but he was happier with the confirmation Niall and him had just gotten.

“They’re totally fucking.”

“Not only that Niall, did you _see _how Liam was looking at Zayn?”

“The same way I look at Mary’s chocolate cupcakes-” Niall observed, his eyes opening wide as he finally got what Louis was hinting at. “_They’re dating!” _he screamed in a low voice, smiling as Louis nodded his head.

_“Our best friends are in looooove,_” Louis snickered, grabbing onto Niall’s arms as the Beta almost started jumping of happiness. “I cannot believe they haven’t told us yet!” Niall exclaimed, letting his arms go pliant under Louis’ hold. “Imagine the things they could be hiding! They could be married for all we k-,”

“Louis, welcome back!” Niall was suddenly interrupted by a brown haired girl, who clearly looked like she worked here. Just as Niall was going to frown for interrupting him, Louis turned around, only for his eyes to shine with excitement.

“Keira! How are you darling?!” he shouted, bringing the so-called Keira into a hug. Niall’s anger completely vanished as he realised this was _the _Keira. The Keira that had helped Louis pick out his first piece of lingerie when he was only 14 and was visiting with his mom, Aphrodite. The Keira that had accompanied Louis through every single one of his purchases in this store ever since.

“‘M good how are you? It’s been a while since you came here!” she replied, her voice a little muffled from being pressed into Louis’ shoulder. From what Niall knew, she was a fellow Omega and she was also the daughter of Aphrodite, although she was much younger than Louis. However, Louis would never admit to that aloud, and neither would Niall if he didn’t want to get beat up.

“I’m good too! I’ve been a bit busy I suppose!” Louis broke from the hug, fixing his fringe to the side. “Oh, and you know Niall of course!” he added once he noticed an awkward standing Niall behind him. He had shopped with Niall here various times already however the Beta sometimes felt shy around Keira, knowing Louis and her had much more history than Louis and himself.

“Of course! Hello Niall how’re you doing?” Keira exclaimed, pulling Niall into a quick hug. “I’m fine thank you,” Niall replied, smiling at her. Even though he could be a bit shy with her at the beginning, he knew that as soon as Louis started to try things on, they would be best friends.

“So Louis, looking for anything in particular?” she asked, already knowing the only person who would be buying today was the Omega. “Not particularly no…” Louis replied pensively, his eyes flicking through items around him to see if any would catch his attention.

“How about I just bring you all that’s new in stock and you can try it on?”

Louis smiled, Keira knew him so well. “That would be perfect.”

“You guys head to the changing rooms, while I get everything!” quickly departing with a wave. After helping Louis shop so many times, she knew his size by memory. “Let’s go then Niall,” Louis grinned at Niall, both of them walking to the back of the store to reach the huge changing rooms.

Each changing room was around the size of half a classroom, and it was closed by long, red drapes. Inside of each changing room was a full sized mirror as well as hangers and big red chairs. It had lights all over the ceiling to light up the whole area and there was a sign at the entrance that could read ‘_disponible’ _or ‘_occupé’. _

“I forgot how much I love this place,” Niall murmured, taking a seat at the big sofas that were in front of each changing room. “I know what you mean.” Louis replied as he sat down beside Niall, smiling at a person that passed by them.

It wasn’t long before they spotted Keira walking up to them, carrying a rack full of every single item you could think of in any possible colour. “Alright Louis! Let’s get this show on the road!” she grinned, pushing Louis and the rack into the changing room. Louis kissed her on the cheek as a thank you before closing the curtain behind him.

Let the fun begin.

***

“I’m ready!” Louis called from behind the thick curtain, startling Niall and Keira from their conversation. “Alright Louis let us have it!” Niall replied, watching as Louis slowly pushed open the curtains with one hand, the other resting on his waist.

“Holy shit,” Niall and Keira said in unison.

Louis was wearing a transparent black [dress](https://www.cadolle.com/en/lingerie/197-robe-cersei.html) made of tulle. It had a deep V collar, showcasing Louis’ hairless chest and defined collarbones perfectly. His nipples were visible under the thin material and there were two elastic bands crossing over his waist which accentuated Louis’ curves and revealed the wideness of his hips. To keep some modesty, he was wearing the dress with a matching satin black [thong](https://www.cadolle.com/en/thong/290-string-en-satin-noir-cathy.html).

“I quite like it, it’s very soft,” Louis told the gaping Niall and Keira on the couch, as he skimmed his fingers all along the dress. Louis giggled as his friends continued to say nothing. He knew he was pretty, but sometimes he liked having that confirmed. “Yeah it’s- great,” Niall blurted out, knowing there was no existing word that could describe how Louis looked.

Louis smiled at Niall as he looked down at his erotic outfit that could definitely turn a head or two. Mostly though, Louis just wanted to make sure that he would turn a certain _Alpha’s _head. He wondered how Harry would react if he saw him in such an outfit. _He’d ravish you that’s for sure. He’d run his hands down your waist and spread your legs slowly, making sure to leave a trail of kisses, until he finally pushed your thong aside and-._

“Earth to Louis?” Niall suddenly exclaimed, poking him incessantly until Louis snapped out of his daydream. As he came back to Mt. Olympus, Louis panicked, afraid that he'd started to make himself slick in public. With almost nothing on. Louis immediately tried to calm himself down; the last thing he needed was for Niall and Keira to smell anything other than his expertly chosen body scrub and perfume. Had Niall had even a _clue_ what he was thinking of, he’d never let Louis hear the end of it. Louis decided that this daydream would _most certainly_ be continued later, _in private_, without nosy Nialls to bother him.

“So this goes to the yes pile,” Louis informed Keira attempting to be casual. Keira slowly nodded in response, still completely speechless. “Definitely,” she managed to say, smiling at Louis as he walked back inside, giving his bum a little shake before he disappeared behind the curtain.

“That was-” Niall began, turning his head to look at Keira. They both started laughing as they got out of their daze; and this Keira, Niall could definitely have a good time with. “-yeah,” Keira managed to say after their random laughing fit.

They were going to have a fantastic time.

***

“Alright outfit number thirteen!” Louis warned, before walking out to a chattering Niall and Keira.

“Yes Louis!” Keira gasped as Louis did a little twirl. This time he was a transparent [crop top](https://www.cadolle.com/en/lingerie/222-top-olivia-perle-ivoire.html), also made of tulle, with fishnet shoulder pads. It showed his pink nipples and soft tummy perfectly, making Louis smile. He was wearing it with matching black [panties](https://www.cadolle.com/en/pantie/218-culotte-mimi-spider.html), which had a fishnet frill on the hips. “I love it!” he giggled, watching as a smiling Niall replied with “I agree!”

“Anyone would fall on their knees for that,” Keira pointed out, watching as Louis checked himself out in the full size mirror. Niall nodded in reply before saying “She’s right y’know, I even know a certain Alpha who would definitely do any-,”

“Niall!” Louis exclaimed, completely trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were burning. However it was too late. He had already gotten Keira’s attention. “A certain Alpha? Louis you cheeky boy!”

“It’s not like that!” Louis weakly protested, Niall rolling his eyes while shaking his head at Keira. “That’s complete bullshit the boy’s in love,” the Beta whispered to Keira, getting a frown from Louis.

“Don’t believe anything he says,” Louis points at Keira before disappearing behind the curtain. “Of course!” Keira replied before focusing his attention on Niall. “Tell me everything.”

“Look it’s become an obsession at this point although he’d never admit it.” Niall began, turning his body towards the curious Omega. “It all started with a hero-”

“A hero? You’ve got to be kidding me, he hates heroes!” Keira interrupted with a gasp.

“I’m telling you he’s fallen in love with a hero Alpha, he never stops looking at his birdbath, I’m convinced he’s stalking the boy.” Niall insisted, his attention suddenly turning to a worker that had stopped in front of them.

“Wine?”

“Oh hell yes,” they both replied in unison before snatching two glasses of red wine. The worker looked at them with a weird face before taking his departure.

“Is he _the_ _one_?” Keira asked, as Niall took a huge gulp of wine. “Judging from Louis’ behaviour, a hundred percent, although he’s a bit in denial at the moment.”

“Oh, that buffoon of a boy,”

“_Tell me about it.”_

Their conversation was cut short as Louis reopened the curtains with outfit fourteen. This time he was wearing black lace Brazilian [panties](https://ie.intimissimi.com/product/seamless-microfibre-and-lace-brazilian-briefs/161073.uts?refineByCategoryId=50587) complete with a black [garter belt](https://ie.intimissimi.com/product/lace-suspender/161109.uts?parentCategoryId=4803&categoryId=5321&subCategoryId=5326) and black stockings.

“So?” Louis asked, twirling around and giving Niall and Keira a completely view of his ass.

“Yes pile immediately,” Niall said, getting a hum of agreement from Keira. “The stockings look perfect on you Louis.” she complemented, before taking another sip of her wine.

“You guys are drinking without me!” Louis gasped as soon as he focused on their half-full glasses. “Unbelievable!” he huffed, shamelessly walking up to Niall and taking his glass.

Niall didn’t even protest, already used to Louis’ behaviour, as he got handed back an empty glass. “Alright we may continue!” Louis laughed, skipping his way back into the changing room.

“To be fair I should have expected that,” he shrugged at a giggling Keira, who still had some wine left. It didn’t last much longer

***

“Outfit fifty-four!” Louis yelled before stepping out of the changing room, waking up Niall and Keira from their five minute nap. They had no idea what time it was, all they knew was that the store was empty and it was dark outside. They were both completely exhausted and had no clue how on earth Louis still had so much energy. However, it wasn’t a surprise they were still here, Louis often liked to try on the whole story before leaving with all his purchases, which he would certainly make Niall carry.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Niall yawned before opening his eyes to see Louis in a white [lace robe](https://www.chicme.com/pc/product_detail?productId=8a783954-e8c9-4a73-9722-9ec126111292) and matching white panties. “Beautiful,” Keira yawned, putting a hand over her mouth.

“This is definitely going in the yes pile!” Louis beamed, before rushing off to the changing room. “Oh guys that was the last outfit!”

Niall and Keira groaned in relief, they were finally done. They waited a few minutes before Louis emerged back in his white and gold dress. “Alright let’s see the piles,” Keira said as she got up from the sofa and went inside the changing room.

“Louis?” she said from the inside.

“Mhmm?”

“There’s one pile,” Keira poked her head out the curtains.

“And?”

“Nothing at all love,” she replied as she hid back in the changing rooms to suppress her laughter. That was Louis in a nutshell.

Once Keira managed to put everything into bags, Niall was basically falling asleep on the counter. They purchased everything Louis had tried on, including [robes](https://www.spicylingerie.com/ey-yr80182b.html), [panties](https://www.etsy.com/listing/399438459/sheer-lingerie-sexy-lingerie-see-through), [tops](https://www.cadolle.com/en/lingerie/344-top-ornella.html) and even[ things](https://www.cadolle.com/en/lingerie/192-top-miniplisse.html) Louis hadn’t tried on, but Keira had just winked at him and told him to buy it for a ‘special occasion’. Whatever that meant, it was probably Niall’s fault.

Of course Louis made Niall carry the 10 huge bags to his house after they said goodbye to Keira and Louis promised to keep in touch. Louis was proud of all the shopping he had done today, he finally had tons of new pieces to wear.

When both of them finally arrived to Louis’ house, they found out it was 12pm, when they had gone to the store at 2pm. For Louis, it was just another regular shopping day.

Niall quickly deposited the boxes at the door of Louis’ walk-in closet before murmuring a goodbye and leaving Louis for the night, before Louis suddenly felt like enlisting him for help in doing something else. Louis sighed in contentment, deciding he would deal with all the clothes tomorrow. Now, he was going to go to bed.

Luckily he had bathed in the morning so Louis only had to do his facial routine. He took off his makeup before cleansing his face and moisturising. When he was done, he approached one of the bags of lingerie and took out an[ item](https://www.chicme.com/product/sexy_eyelash_lace_mesh_teddy_valentines_day__lingerie/7f4aaecf-9886-4415-8fe2-f8105dbcc4cb.html), before stripping down and slipping it on.

It looked gorgeous on him. It was a lace black body-con teddy that had a mesh material near the stomach. As Louis observed his reflection in the mirror of his room, he hummed in approvement as he saw how good his ass looked in the thin material. He suddenly looked at himself with a pensive look and reached to his closet to take out a silk robe before putting it on. He slipped on his night slippers before opening the glass door in his room and going into his garden.

_You’re just going to check on him for one second, that’s it Louis. Nothing else, just a quick peek to check how he’s doing, _Louis told himself in his head as he walked to the familiar birdbath and conjured Harry’s location in the water. It was a bit chilly outside, but luckily he had put on his robe before coming outside.

Harry, Louis found out, was calmly sleeping in a small room, which when Louis zoomed out he found out it was a ship. Louis was surprised to learn how Harry had actually managed to get a ship in less than a day. _That boy certainly knows how to charm people. _

“Well that’s it, I guess-” Louis sighed, relieved that Harry was okay but disappointed that he didn’t have an excuse to visit the Alpha. He boringly swiped his fingers, making the image zoom out so Louis could see the sea around Harry’s ship. Nothing, absolutely nothing but open sea.

_He’s fine Louis, now go back to bed, _he tried telling himself however he had a weird gut feeling that he didn’t want to ignore. Something was wrong, he just didn’t know what. That was, until he focused on the corner of his birdbath and saw a small island.

“What the fuck,” Louis whispered before zooming in on the island. “Fucking hell-”

Sirens. Around two or three of them, and Louis was certainly sure Harry was going to reach the island by the time the morning rolled around. Not only that, but they were absolutely gorgeous and were certainly going to steal _his_ Alpha.

“Not if I can help it,” Louis grumbled before flickering the water and rushing to his bathroom. He fumbled on a few cupboards before grinning when he found what he was looking for. “Jackpot,” Louis smiled as he clutched on the tiny box of earwax he had just found. He stood up from the floor before taking a deep breath and transporting himself to Harry’s room.

He wasn’t going to let Harry go that easily.

***

Louis appeared in the middle of Harry’s dark room a few seconds later. It was pretty empty, only a bed and a small table present, Harry’s bag resting on the table. Louis smiled before snapping his fingers, magically making more food and water appear inside his bag. _What? My boy needs to keep healthy _Louis told himself, and yes, for now he was going to ignore the fact that he had just called Harry his boy.

Louis shifted his attention to the sleeping Harry, that was letting out small puffs of air through his mouth. Louis cooed as he left the box of earwax on the table before sitting on Harry’s bed, careful not to disrupt the Alpha. He smelled _so good, _Louis had missed his distinct smell of cinnamon, honey and musk. Louis had to control himself before he started slicking all over the sheets. _It’s just my body’s reaction, I’m an Omega, he’s an Alpha, it’s our nature._

However no matter how many times he said it to himself, he couldn’t find himself to believe it. He liked Harry more than he’d like to admit, and not just because he was an Alpha. Harry was everything Louis aspired to be: kind, compassionate, empathetic, caring… Somehow, all the days of Louis watching the Alpha as a kid had led him to fall in love with the boy. From the moment he first saw Harry to the first moment their lips had met, Louis had been a complete goner.

“I like you a lot my beautiful boy,” Louis whispered, stroking Harry’s cheek with palm. Immediately, Harry’s face leaned into the Omega’s hand, like if his body already recognised Louis’ touch. “Niall was right,” he added, as his eyes admired all of Harry, from his long eyelashes, to his button nose, to his soft lips.

He was a goner for Harry. And because of that reason only, he crashed his lips with the Alpha’s.

Louis clenched his eyes shut as he caressed Harry’s face with his hands. Harry immediately reacted, and his lips were soon moving in sync with Louis’. The Omega’s heart absolutely burst as he was give a reminder of Harry’s addicting taste. He just couldn’t get enough of the hero’s mouth.

Suddenly, Harry hummed, and _shit _that meant he was _awake _and he was _kissing _Louis. Red alarms were going off in Louis’ brain however he completely ignored them as he granted Harry’s tongue passage. The kiss was desperate and messy, but it was them and Louis absolutely loved it.

However Louis knew that this could end real badly, especially now knowing that Harry was awake. See, Gods were absolutely forbidden to visit heroes. It was a rule created by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, and here was Louis just casually breaking it like if it was nothing. If Harry opened his eyes and saw him… Louis didn’t even want to think about what would happen.

So grudgingly he broke the kiss, both of them completely breathless and just as Harry slowly opened his eyes, Louis vanished, leaving nothing but his sweet scent behind. Harry stared into the darkness, and lightly touched his lips while smiling. Soon enough he was overpowered by fatigueness and fell asleep thinking of a certain Omega.

He lost any recollection of those few minutes the next morning.


	6. Chapter 5

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z882PT0)

_“Don’t blame me, your love made me crazy,_

_If it doesn’t you ain’t doing it right.”_

_Don’t Blame Me - Taylor Swift_

_*Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea*_

“Fuck fuck fuck _fucking_ _shit_,” Harry whispered to himself as he started rapidly approaching the island. He was certainly going to be able to go around the island, but no matter what Harry did, he would still be able to hear the sirens, which was a bit of a problem.

Harry had heard enough tales to know that just by hearing a note from the sirens’ song that he and every other sailor that ever encountered them would immediately be put in a trance. The song forced men to jump off of their boats, trying to reach the source of the beautiful music, and upon arriving to the island they were drowned and eaten.

Considering that being drowned and eaten by sirens would ruin Harry's day, and every day after, swimming to them wasn’t exactly something he fancied doing.

So after being shaken from his momentary panic he quickly took the box from his pocket, and after fumbling with the clasp on the lid for a few seconds, Harry managed to open the box and plug his ears with the waxy substance inside, preventing any sounds from outside to go past his ears. Right at that moment, Harry saw the two sirens’ mouths open, signalling that they had just began to sing. _Thank the Gods you acted quickly you dingus, _Harry thought to himself.

He watched as the two beautiful (_even though Harry was head over knot gone for his mystery Omega, he could appreciate how beautiful they were, thank you very much_) sirens stared at him, startled and a little upset that they couldn't hypnotize him.

Then, because Harry has awful luck sometimes, he looked up to the sky only to find that it was completely covered by angry grey clouds, making Harry want to hide somewhere and wait the storm out, but knowing that he couldn't. “Fuck me, please don't make it rain” Harry whined petulantly at the sky, hoping with his entire heart that the storm would skip him.

Luckily, Zeus and Poseidon seemed to be on his side today as the sea and sky seemed to be relatively calm despite the grey clouds, much to Harry’s relief. He smiled to himself as he began passing right beside the island. This was turning out to be easier than Harry had originally thought. Maybe he really could survive this quest.

_Alright Harry don’t mess this up now, just a bit more and you’ll pass the island. You can _do_ this, just breathe, don’t move and you’ll be fine. It’s just a couple of sirens nothing more. You’ve survived worse… ok maybe you haven’t, but still, you can do it._

Suddenly, Harry felt the boat rocking a little bit more than it had before, but he wrote it off as no big deal. He was so close to passing the island, he would have to be the world’s unluckiest person if something happened now.

Lucky for Harry he was the world’s unluckiest person.

Remember how Harry had thought Poseidon was on his side?

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

A huge wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere and crashed against the boat, causing the whole vessel to shake violently. Harry stumbled to find something to grab onto, however he wasn’t fast enough and collapsed against the hardwood floor, hitting his head and causing his earwax to fall out of his ears. Oops.

“Fucking hell,” Harry groaned against the impact of his body on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes, his head spinning from the impact. Immediately he was met with the sight of his two pieces of earwax, and that’s all it took for Harry’s eyes to go wide as plates. “Nononono-” he pleaded as he reached out to grab the earwax, but it was too late. The enchanting sirens’ melodies infiltrated his mind and consciousness and he instantly lost control of all rational thinking.

Harry once heard that sirens sang melodies about your deepest thoughts and that they promised you your most desperate desires. Harry wasn’t showed his most desperate desires neither did he hear his deepest thoughts.

He heard something else. A voice. A voice he had only heard once before, the night before he left his mother’s house in Thessaly. A sweet, honey-like voice he instantly knew who it belonged to. _It’s your Omega, Alpha. That’s his voice, _Harry’s inner Alpha was chanting to him.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as he focused his gaze on one of the sirens. She wasn’t his Omega but that voice was _his, _Harry knew it was.

_“Come to me Alpha, please,” _Harry heard her say, but she wasn't saying it. It was his Omega, Harry could _feel _it, his heart thumping strongly against his ribcage.

“_Alpha please,” _Harry tried to resist, he really did, but his inner Alpha was fighting him like never before. _He’s your Omega! He _needs_ you go help him! You’re his Alpha!_

_"_ _I need you Alpha,” _

Harry finally broke. His Omega needed him, and he’d do anything for him, so he gave up the fight and jumped off his ship. The water was freezing cold against his overheated skin and his toga immediately stuck to his body. However Harry ignored it and started to swim as fast as possible to the island. He was going to save his Omega, no matter the cost.

His muscles were screaming at him to stop but he furiously kept on going, swimming at record speed. Who knew what he could do if his Omega was involved.

_“Alpha please, I need you, PLEASE.”_

Harry was going to explode with desperation. He tried swimming even faster than before with his gaze fixed to the siren the voice was coming from. Waves were crashing against him and his ship was beginning to drift off, but he ignored everything around him and kept on swimming. _Save your Omega_ was playing in a loop inside his head and was the only thing he could think about at the moment.

_Just a few feets left, _Harry’s inner Alpha exclaimed, fueling Harry to go even faster. Just as he was almost at the foot of the island, something grabbed his ankle from underwater. And pulled _hard._

_“NO!!” _the siren screamed, as Harry completely disappeared beneath the blue water.

Meanwhile underwater, Harry was screaming. His arms were flailing around attempting to swim upwards, but the unknown force was too strong. Not only that but his Alpha instincts were going insane. He _needed _to save his Omega, he could still hear his desperate muffled pleads from under the sea and he was going to go insane.

However, the force kept pulling him down and down, and Harry watched as the light from the surface started getting darker and darker. His efforts to escape were no use and he soon felt helpless to whatever was making him sink, giving into the force.

Just as he was about to run out of breath a small circle appeared around his head, creating a bubble of air for him to be able to breathe. Harry gasped as he finally breathed, quenching his burning lungs. A little longer and he would have drowned.

_“HARRY!”_ someone suddenly screamed inside Harry’s mind, which _what the fuck? “It’s me, Niall- OW- sorry for taking so long I’m just in the middle of somet- LOUIS WILL YOU STOP OW- look I don’t have enough time so right to your left there's a sea spon- FOR GOD’S SAKE LOUIS I’M TRYING TO SAVE HIS SORRY ARSE BE QUIET-” _

Harry flinched and cupped his ears in an attempt to muffle the Beta’s screams, -which why the fuck was he screaming when he was literally talking in Harry’s mind-, but tried to listen to his instructions. “_Sorry- OW THAT’S ENOUGH- okay to your left is some sea sponge just use it as earplugs and go back up and swim to your boat you idiot- OW OKAY SORRY FOR INSULTING HIM JUST STOP- LOUIS!”_

Harry heard him scream before the connection was cut and Niall’s voice was gone, as was the invisible force pulling him down. He had no time to waste so he looked to his left and immediately spotted the sea sponge. He quickly ripped some off and plugged his ears before swimming back up.

The mention of the mysterious Louis didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, but he had more important things to be doing at the moment.

He broke the surface with a huge gasp, his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he ignored them and started to swim towards his boat, which thanks to some miracle hadn’t drifted far off. Luckily, he could no longer hear the sirens, however he still felt their glares on the back oh his head as he swam away from them.

Whatever, Harry thought to himself, they wouldn’t be eating him just quite yet.

“I’m too gay for this shit anyways,” he grunted to himself as he managed to climb up his ship. He was soaking wet but he ignored that as he collapsed against the hardwood floor. His lungs were on fire, his muscles felt like they had been dipped in acid and his head was spinning, however he still smiled as he watched the sirens and their island start shrinking in the distance.

He had survived. Sure, with a bit of help from Niall, but still. He was fine. He was okay, and he had just beat the first official challenge in his quest. Harry laughed to himself as he sat up and waved to the small sirens.

“Thanks for almost drowning me I guess!” He yelled back happily, before collapsing back on the floor and giggling to himself.

Sure there was still much to come, but he had just survived another day, and Harry couldn’t be happier.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brother caught me while writing the very beginning of this so.... if yall dont enjoy it i may as well just ***

[ ](https://ibb.co/0hnq6mX)

**“** _Baby, you got lucky, 'cause you're rocking with the best_

_And I'm greedy_ _.”_

_Greedy - Ariana Grande_

*_Mt.Olympus, Greece*_

_“Fuck,” _Louis moaned as he pushed into his leaking hole his favourite pink dildo.

He was currently spread out on the soft, silk sheets that lined his bed, completely drenched in sweat. His moans were the only thing that could be heard bouncing off of the walls of his stuffy, overheated room, as it had been for the past half an hour. Before this point, Louis had woken up with a morning wood as per usual, however instead of attempting to get rid of it with a few horrifying thoughts about his mom and Ares (those two really were the worst) as per usual, he had decided to finally indulge himself and submit to his body’s desires. Hence, why he was currently lying down with his legs spread open and a dildo up his ass.

“Oh Gods-“ Louis groaned, he could feel himself getting stretched as he pushed the dildo deeper inside of him. One of his hands was on the base of the dildo and pushing it inside of himself in smooth strokes while the other was desperately wrapped around his hard, leaking cock, weakly jerking it off, unable to pay much attention to anything other than his desire to come.

It was unusual for Louis to be masturbating, he didn’t usually do it much outside of his heats except for when his inner Omega was as desperate as it was today. Louis had no choice but to give in to his nature. He’d definitely never had such a bad morning wood that had prevented him from thinking about anything except coming and about Harry’s big hands wrapped around his cock and his knot filling him up until he couldn’t even _think_. But then again, Louis had never had a dream like the one from yesterday’s.

Okay so, _maybe_ he had dreamt of Harry fucking him after their midnight kiss. Which is why _maybe_ he had woken up harder than usual and had therefore decided to fuck himself. And just _maybe_ he was currently bringing back the memory of Harry jerking himself off in his bathtub to add fire to the already burning sensation starting to build in his pelvis.

Louis definitely had a bit of an infatuation with Harry. Or a lot.

“Harry please-“ Louis gasped as he pushed the dildo all the way in, getting used to being filled with something that large and blunt. He tried to imagine that the dildo was Harry’s cock that was impaling him, getting him pregnant with pups. “Fuck, Alpha,” he cried out, slowly pulling out the pink dildo until only the blunt tip was in him, before slamming it back inside.

Louis garbled out a string of incoherent words as he hit his prostate dead on, the pleasure overwhelming him until he couldn’t _think_, couldn’t _move_, couldn’t do anything aside from shouting his pleasure out into the stifling room. It had been way too long since the last time Louis’d done this, and all the sexual tension that he had been repressing since the moment he met Harry had accumulated and was about to explode any minute. The hand that had been limply wrapped around his cock moved to the bedsheets, gripping them with tremendous force.

Despite Louis’ desperate need to come _now_, he knew that he came harder untouched, and even though Harry wasn’t here to witness it, Louis felt as if he was making his Alpha proud by doing this.

Louis continued to fuck himself with the pink dildo at a faster pace, tiny, desperate whimpers pouring out of his mouth every time he hit his prostate in his determination to reach his climax. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were clenched shut for maximum concentration in an attempt to not come too soon. Louis only ever did this once in a while so he was going to make this last as long as possible. Which is probably not very long, considering the familiar tightening in his balls and jerky movements on the sheets.

“Ah- Alpha!” he bit his lip as a particularly hard thrust hit that small, soft spot dead-on, causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

Louis’ fringe was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks were flushed a scarlet colour as he continued, desperately needing to reach his high, to be filled up by a knot. He imagined Harry, how his Alpha would treat him, shower him with kisses all over his body until his tongue wrapped around his nipples, making them vibrate from his groaned out encouragement and his approval.

Louis cried out as he moved his hand to his left nipple, his other hand moving the dildo at a steady, controlled pace. He tried to convince himself it was Harry’s hand, Harry’s moans, Harry’s_ cock _stuffed inside of him. Louis groaned out something he couldn’t hear over the rushing in his ears; all he could process was that this was all going to be over _very quickly_.

So with one last effort he recalled every last intimate detail of Harry from that night in the tub; his long, slender fingers (which would feel amazing inside of Louis) wrapped around his big, Alpha cock. He could practically hear Harry’s groans echoing in the bathroom, the picture of his eyes clenched shut and his nostrils flared as he had tried to gain control of himself right before he lost it.

“Fuck, oh my Gods-“ Louis gasped, his back arching as he increased the pace he was fucking himself with until his arm was aching from exertion. However Louis ignored it as the image of Harry’s knot inflating burst through his mind. The image of Harry falling apart, come splattering everywhere as the Alpha moaned out one word that was currently playing on a loop in Louis’ brain. _“Omega”_

“Fuck!” Louis moaned, his voice breaking as he came undone, his orgasm completely taking over every fiber of his body. Come shot all over his stomach and chest, however Louis paid it no mind as in one last desperate effort he weakly shoved in the big knot at the end of the dildo, the artificial knot stretching and filling him up to the brim. Absolutely nothing compared to what he imagined Harry’s knot would feel, but Louis’ Omega was desperate for any knot it could get.

He imagined the knot being Harry’s, pumping spurt after spurt of hot come into him, impregnating him with his pups. Louis almost whimpered at the thought of being full with the Alpha’s pups, carrying his children. He envisioned how Harry would react then, he’d probably be the most protective God around. Exactly how Louis would want him to be.

His mind was foggy as he slowly came down from his high, trying to process his surroundings after what could have been the hottest and best wanking session Louis had ever experienced. _That’s right, I'm Louis, I’m in my room and I just had the strongest orgasm of my life imagining Harry jacking off. I think I need a nap._

Louis groaned as he tried to gain control of his limbs from his position on the bed, wincing at the drying come on his stomach that was beginning to harden and be rather uncomfortable. He was seriously going to need a shower before he went to the tea party with Niall and his mother. And since he only had a few hours left before he was expected to make his grand entrance, Louis decided he might as well start getting ready now. Begrudgingly, he slowly peeled himself off of his sweat-soaked sheets, stood up and stumbled to his bathroom, still in a haze from his orgasm and limping slightly.

***

“It really is turning out to be a splendid day, isn’t it boys?” Aphrodite hummed as she took a sip from her tea.

It was a few hours after Louis’ fateful wank, and he, Niall and Aphrodite were currently sat in one of the outside tables of a cafeteria in the public garden. Louis had to agree with his mother’s assessment; the sun was shining brightly and proudly in a clear baby blue sky, providing a warmth to Mt. Olympus that was the opposite of uncomfortable. The yellow rays were hitting Louis’ bare legs that were exposed thanks to his short blue toga, complementing his tan skin and bold blue eyes perfectly.

“Yeah, it’s a perfect day for a tea party for sure,” Niall agreed, taking a huge gulp from his small, ceramic cup, his blonde fringe falling on top of his forehead. “Holy-” he almost began to scream as he quickly dropped his cup and fanned his stuck out tongue with his hands. Louis desperately tried to not burst out laughing at Niall burning his entire tongue. That boy ate faster than any creature he had ever seen.

As Louis tried to hide his smile he nodded in agreement and took a sip of his tea himself. No sugar and a bit of milk. Exactly how tea was meant to be drank.

“So, talk to me! Any news from any of you?” Aphrodite inquired, putting down her tea and sweeping her eyes over the table before giving her full attention to Louis. Louis squirmed uncomfortably under her unwavering gaze, marveling slightly at how intimidating his mom truly was. She was wearing a long, white silky dress with short sleeves, showcasing the gold bracelets on her arms. Her brown locks were perfectly brushed away from her face, displaying her pink lips and her long eyelashes. Louis thanked the Gods everyday he got his genes from Aphrodite, no matter how annoying she could be he could admit she was the most gorgeous God out there. Louis could see where he got his ability to be intimidating from.

“No... not really,” Louis sighed, forcing a nervous smile and a small chuckle. It’s as if Aphrodite_ knew_ Louis was hiding something and it was making him anxious. Luckily, Niall spotted his discomfort and like the best friend and hero that he was he took the attention off of him by interjecting “Well I got assigned a new hero!”

Louis shot Niall a frigid glare, seeing as that was the _one thing_ he was hoping not to discuss. Unfortunately it was too late. He had already gotten Aphrodite’s attention, much to Louis’ chagrin. “Oh, tell me more Niall!” she smiled brightly with a glimmer in her eye, turning her body and full attention to Niall.

“Oh we don’t have to stress out Niall about talking about his hero-” Louis began, thinking about all the ways he was going to punch Niall in the face later.

“Nonsense Louis, I don’t mind at all!” Niall interrupted him, giving Louis a smug smile. _Oh so this wasn’t an accident, the little shit planned this. That’s it- he’s going _down _later_. Louis thought before motioning for Niall to begin talking. Aphrodite watched their interaction with a confused face, but that was quickly replaced with an intrigued look as Niall began talking.

“Well his name is Harry and he’s from Thessaly and today he’s scheduled to be facing his first challenge! He’s crossing into Siren territory and I’m excited to see what he’s going to do.”

“Ugh, _Sirens._” At that Aphrodite scoffed and rolled her eyes. Louis then rolled _his eyes _because he knew _all about _his mother’s hatred of the singing creatures; she could rant about them for days. “Gods, I hate them. Who gave them the right to believe that they’re the best since they’re beautiful? That position has already been claimed. By me.” Aphrodite clenched her fists and appeared to be one minute away from having steam come out of her ears, which Louis found rather hilarious. Louis tried to smother a giggle behind the back of his hand but was caught red-handed by Niall, who also appeared be trying to not burst out laughing. (He was failing miserably.)

While attempting to control his giggles, Louis took a cookie from the middle of the table and cautiously slid it to his angry mother, who saw it and immediately made a grab for it. “Thank you, darling,” Aphrodite murmured as she took a bite from it, calming down a bit when she realized that this was her _favorite cookie._ No one, not even Aphrodite, could stay upset when presented with their favorite sweets.

“For sure, hopefully he’ll be fine, I’m rooting for this one.” Niall commented, still chortling slightly and taking another not so small sip of tea. “What do you think, Louis?” he added, bringing the conversation back to Louis.

“Oh- um, yeah for sure,” Louis said as he sipped more tea so he’d have an excuse for not talking. He knew Harry was going to be fine, he’d left earwax with the Alpha the previous night. And then he’d kissed him… and then fucked himself to the memory of it the following morning… Louis is whipped. So. Whipped.

“Well hopefully he won’t be eaten alive then! But enough about that, how are your love lives going?” Aphrodite smiled, focusing her piercing blue eyes (the exact same as his) on Louis again. Louis, who was in shock from the turn in the conversation, just looked at Niall, who was staring at him with the same smug smile. Which- why was Niall even smiling like that in the first place?

“Oh fine- you know, single as always,” Louis forced out, getting an unimpressed look from both of his companions. “Oh-” Aphrodite sighed, raising her eyebrows and sitting back on her chair.

“Yeah you’ll have to excuse him Aphrodite, he’s been busy too busy watching Harry from his birdbath. Think he might have lost a few brain cells because of that.” Niall explained, Louis’ neck almost snapping in its haste to turn around to face Niall. _That. Bitch. He did _not _just say that._

“Is this true Louis?” Aphrodite giggled, hands clasped together on her lap now in the universal signal to ask people to spill the goddamn beans.

“Only sometimes…” Louis gritted out from between his teeth, still glaring at Niall who is outright laughing at him and acting entirely too pleased with himself. “Well this is the first time I’ve seen you seriously interested in an Alpha in a long time!” Aphrodite pointed out happily. “Oh Louis this is marvelous! If he survives I’m taking you for a special session at the salon to look breathtaking!”

“Mom that really isn’t necessary-”  
  
“Nonsense! I’ll talk to Lily about it tomorrow when I come in for my weekly session,” she promised, clapping her hands together excitedly. “Well, I’m afraid I must take my leave now- I have a meeting with a friend scheduled soon, Ciao!” Aphrodite added as she stood from her chair and waved goodbye before walking away, leaving only a faint scent of her perfume behind.

Louis and Niall stayed a few seconds in complete silence just staring at each other, the air practically crackling from Louis’ anger. He’s going to kill him. Niall Horan is a dead man. “Niall _fucking _Horan what-” he started, before Niall interrupted him.

“Just admit you love him!”

“No!”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him Louis!”

Louis was dumbfounded as he’d never, ever heard Niall yell at him before. The blonde Beta maintained eye contact for the entire time it took Louis to respond to him. He didn’t like how the truth had manifested itself into the form of Niall and was _literally staring him down_. Niall just smiled serenely and continued looking at him, waiting for the answer he wanted and that he knew was true.

Louis nervously began to chew on his bottom lip. Was it really possible he was in love with Harry? His cheeks flushed a red colour as he reflected on everything that had happened between the two. Seeing Harry grow up into the strong, independent, handsome Alpha he was today had certainly taken a toll on Louis’ self-control.

And even now, Louis could look back in retrospect and see that he’d never had any of these feelings for anyone, least of all an Alpha who didn’t even know who he was.

Everything about him made Louis’ heart skip a beat and fill his stomach with a warm feeling that could only be described as love; from his gorgeous, breath-taking features to his beautiful soul and never ending kindness, Louis was head over heels in love with him. He could still remember with perfect clarity the electric shock that ripped through his body like fire the first time their lips met. And even though Louis absolutely hated the thought of stretch marks, back pain and swollen feet, he would give anything to carry Harry’s pups any day.

So yeah, maybe Louis really was in love with Harry. And by maybe, he meant of course.

“Maybe I do…” Louis murmured, glancing to his nails before looking back up at Niall. He had the biggest smile Louis had ever seen him have.

“See, Louis? Was that really so hard?” Niall laughed, earning a roll of the eyes from Louis.

“Oh shut it, you oaf!”

“Finally you admit it! You loveeeeeeee him,” Niall teased, his bubbly tone making it hard for Louis to not smile. He ended up lightly slapping the Beta’s arm, who just continued laughing and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

“Come on, Lou let’s get out of here and check how your boyfriend is doing,”

“_Enough_!” Louis warned, not being able to stop giggles from leaving his mouth. It felt nice to finally say it out loud, like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. _He loved Harry, that was _his _Alpha, no one else’s._

They got up from the table and started walking towards Louis’ house in comfortable silence, relieved that what Louis had been internalizing for years was now out in the open. That was, before they rounded the corner and found Aphrodite looking at them.

“Love, huh? Make sure he doesn’t perish,” she winked at Louis before pinching his cheek with a perfectly manicured nail and turning around and walking away, her hips swaying from side to side.

And that was his mother in a nutshell.

***

Louis and Niall were lying down on Louis’ bed chatting when it happened.

Louis was dishing out all of the recent gossip from the salon to Niall as per usual, when suddenly Niall froze. “-so yeah I told her, well Becky you might as well find yourself a new man, you know, and-” Louis suddenly stopped, pressing his lips together as he glared at what looked like a daydreaming Niall.

“Niall!” Louis yelled, snapping his fingers in annoyance, trying to catch Niall’s attention. “This is serious, you should be listening to this!” However, Niall continued to look at Louis as if he wasn’t really there, his face slowly morphing into one of worry and then later fear, his eyes wide and jaw slack. “Niall…” Louis said again, more cautiously, worry seeping its way into his voice. _Images flashed behind his eyes as a wave of feelings of fear and worry and then suddenly everything went blank. No sound, no emotions, just the image of a rocky island in the distance. _“Niall, what’s wrong?”

“Oh shit-” Niall murmured suddenly scrambling out of the bed when his gaze dropped on a startled and _very confused_ Louis. “Louis… please don't freak out... but I just got a distress signal from Harry… it’s possible that he’s in trouble.” Niall gulped anxiously, eyes flicking around the room looking anywhere but at Louis, waiting for his friend’s reaction.

“WHAT THE HELL NIALL!” Louis yelled, jumping out of the bed and sprinting to his fountain. Niall stared at him for a second before he was snapped out of his daze and quickly followed, slightly impressed by how fast Louis could run, seeing as how Niall had never seen him run for _anything _before. “Alright calm down Louis it could be nothin-” he began to say before he was interrupted by a familiar piercing shriek.

“NIALL THE FUCKING SIRENS!”

Alright so maybe it hadn’t been a false alarm. And maybe Niall wouldn’t live to see tomorrow.

“What’s wrong with the sirens-” Niall said anxiously as he looked inside the fountain beside an outraged and aghast Louis. And _oh my_ that did not look good. In the rippling water was an image of Harry in the sea swimming towards the sirens. He looked almost possessed, as if he had no control over his actions- which was extremely worrying. Especially since the Sirens were involved. No wonder Louis was screaming.

If he was being completely honest, Niall had thought the boy would have been smart enough to find something to cover his ears with, but apparently that hadn’t been the case. He was also a bit shocked that Louis hadn’t already done _something _to help Harry, knowing how protective Louis was of him.

“NIALL DON'T JUST FUCKING STARE, HELP HIM!” Louis yelled almost manically, making Niall jump from the fright. “What the hell am I supposed to do!?” He weakly complained, there was no way he could just magically cover Harry’s ears. Well, technically he could, but Zeus would burn him alive for interfering in the quest.

At that moment, Louis banged his fists against the side of the birdbath in frustration, obviously _extremely _upset over more than just Harry. It almost seemed as if… he was mad at himself. “Lou… what’s wrong? What happened?” Niall asked, almost afraid of what the answer could be.

“Niall, I tried to plug up his ears but it’s almost as if he can’t hear me over the Sirens and I don’t fucking know what to _do._” At that Louis sniffled a little before his eyes hardened and became the spitting image of his mother when she was determined to do something.

Then he completely snapped and grabbed Niall by his toga, pulling him closely against himself. “I’m not going to let Harry die, not now. I’ve literally just come to terms with my feelings I can’t let him get away from me that easily!” Louis lowered his voice to a dangerously soft tone and said, very clearly, “If I can’t do anything, you better believe that I’m making sure that the only person that _can _help _will_ help.”

“I don’t care what you do. Something. Anything. He’s not fucking dying, not on my watch. You hear me, Horan?”

“Mmhmm!” Niall nervously nodded again, trying not to anger the beast any further. “Alright um let me just think for a second-” he stuttered, before instantly breaking into a sprint to Louis’ room, needing to be away from Louis’ shouting to be able to think of a solution to his predicament. Louis, however, had different plans as he watched him run, mouth agape, before chasing him with a shout. “NIALL!”

The birds in the garden watched both of them zoom by without a care, already used to their constant quarreling. “Just let me think!” Niall shouted back, reaching Louis’ room before starting to pace, trying to cherish the 3 seconds he had before Louis came rushing in. Too late.

“Niall we’re running out of time, why don’t you _do something_?” Louis appeared to have completely lost it and was getting concerningly red in the face. His Alpha was in danger and if they didn’t do something_ now_ he was going to die and be eaten by sirens and it would have been all Niall’s fault. Niall understood this, but he was still trying to figure out how to save the big oaf. Out of nowhere, Louis did the “only reasonable thing he could have in his position,” which would be picking up a small mirror on his nightstand and throwing it. At Niall. “Completely accidentally and perhaps on purpose.”

“OW LOUIS WHAT-”

“A fucking plan. NOW Horan!”

“Just wait a sec-” Niall stressed, twiddling his thumbs knowing that his time to think was winding down rather quickly. And painfully. Louis, completely furious, grabbed another small mirror, this time from his dresser, before threatening to throw it at Niall. Niall saw this, hands flying out in front of him in an attempt to defend himself. “OKAY I’VE GOT IT!” He suddenly screamed, but it was too late, Louis had already thrown it.

Niall yelled, escaping to Louis’ bathroom before closing the door, holding it closed with his body.He heard the mirror shatter on the ground however paid it no mind. That was all Louis’ fault. He closed his eyes and concentrated in creating a connection between his mind and Harry’s.

He tried to ignore Louis on the other side, who was currently pounding on the door, cursing him, his mother, and his cow to hell in Greek. Despite the tremendous amount of effort he had to put in and the possibility of Louis bashing him to pieces with an ornate and heavy mirror, he was able to establish a connection with Harry. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly thanked Tyche for having his back and making sure that Louis didn’t kill him in a fit of insanity.

Amidst Louis’ fit that was going on outside, he summoned a force to grab on to Harry’s foot before pulling him under the sea as fast as possible, and then remembering to create an oxygen bubble so the boy could breathe at the last minute, because it was possible that he kind of forgot that mortals needed to breathe. Oops. Once Niall deemed Harry to be deep enough in the sea so as to be immune to the siren’s spell, he began hurriedly attempting to instruct him on what to do. “It’s me Niall-”

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Louis who had barged in and pushed him to the ground while continuing to physically harass him. “OW!” Niall complained, however he knew communicating with Harry was more important than Louis right now, so he stayed flat on the ground. “-sorry for taking so long I’m just in the middle of somet-”

“You better be helping Harry or I’ll fucking make you!” Louis interrupted yet again, grabbing the nearest roll of toilet paper and throwing it at the Beta on the ground. “LOUIS WILL YOU STOP OW-” Niall reciprocated, glaring at Louis before talking to Harry again.

“-look I don’t have enough time so right to your left there’s a sea spon-”

“HORAN THAT BETTER BE FUCKING HARRY!”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE LOUIS I’M TRYING TO SAVE HIS SORRY ARSE BE QUIET!” Niall finally snapped, tired of Louis fucking interrupting him. Louis’s eyebrows shot to his hairline but he finally closed his mouth, surprised at his friend’s outburst. _That should teach him not to mess with me when I’m stressed_. In his professional opinion, Louis was acting a bit like the biggest dickhead Mt. Olympus had ever seen, so he had it coming.

Niall then refocused on the task at hand at resumed his previous attempts at instructing Harry on what to do to not die. Easy as pie.

“Okay to your left is some sea sponge just use it as earplugs then go back up and swim to your boat you idiot-” Niall finished saying, but by the look of Louis’ face, he had taken it too far. Only Louis was allowed to insult Harry apparently, so Niall was attacked by a newly enraged Louis who threw himself on top of the Beta. “OW OKAY SORRY FOR INSULTING HIM JUST STOP- LOUIS!”

Niall gave up on the connection after that, too busy grappling with Louis who was trying to pin him down and punch him in the dick. “You insulted him- I cannot believe you!” Louis gasped as he managed to grab both of Niall’s wrist and pin them to his head. They were both sweating and panting after the afternoon they had just had, and they were both utterly exhausted.

“Alright I’m sorry! At least I helped him, I need mercy Louis, _please_!” Niall pleaded as he struggled to break free from Louis’ hold. However Louis wasn’t bugging, but he had a grin on his face now, showing this was now just another one of the games that they play. _Alright, _Niall thought, _two can play at this game._

“I wonder if this is the position you dream of being in with Harry, hmm?”

That got him.

“Oh fuck off Nialler,” Louis blushed, rolling his eyes and getting off of Niall.

“Awww don’t be mad Lou- if I had fucked off then you’d have had no one to save your prince charming!” Niall teased, Louis smacked him and laughed as both of them walked into Louis’ room, stepping over the shattered pieces of glass on the floor and toilet paper strewn about. Whatever, they’d clean it up later.

And by they it was probably gonna end up being Niall


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs my second fav moodboard ive ever done (youll see my fav moodboard in a few chapters)

[ ](https://ibb.co/RTz7vVn)

_“Yeah, take me to the top,_

_I’m ready for whatever it takes.”_

_Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons_

_*Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea*_

Harry was having a grand old time.

It was around three days after his little _encounter _with the sirens and he was happy to say it had been smooth sailing since then. There hadn’t been any storms, the waves remaining more or less calm, and he was happy to say he hadn’t been confronted with any other creatures that would rip him to shreds, sending him to his death. _Phew._

“Honestly this is turning out to be better than I thought,” Harry said to the seagull perched on his shoulder as he munched on his barley bread. There was no way to tell for sure, but he was pretty sure this was the same seagull that had attacked him on his first day on this ship. However, Harry had long since forgiven it for making him fall overboard, and he was now discovering it was actually a very good companion. Definitely a _great_ listener; not so good at giving advice though.

“I thought I’d be facing monsters every day but I guess this quest isn’t as hard as I thought it’d be,” Harry observed, as he stared out at the ocean blue clear water. His toga had thankfully dried a day after he’d gone for a little swim to his death, so he was no longer freezing cold.

The seagull beside him squaked in reply, and Harry took that as a sign of agreement. He had to admit, it sucked not being able to talk to anyone and solitude was hitting him harder than he’d thought it would, but he supposed at the end it would be worth it. To think, he was going to be granted a wish from _Zeus, and _he was going to be able to visit Mt. Olympus.

And although he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he really hoped he would be able to meet the Omega. The Omega that had been haunting him with his scent since Harry could remember. Who seemed to have followed Harry everywhere he’s gone, _teased_ him every chance he’s gotten. Oh the things Harry would do to him if he was only given a chance.

Shit. He couldn’t be thinking about those things right now. He quickly pushed the erotic images away from his mind before he got hard and had to quickly wank in his cabin. He didn’t have time for that. Instead he got up and walked to the front of the boat, the seagull refusing to let go of his shoulder.

That’s when he saw it. A blur of green on the horizon, getting bigger and bigger as Harry got closer to it. Another island. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Harry sighed, and just as he was about to pet the seagull, it flew away. As if it also knew Harry was going to die.

The worst part about it was that, unlike the siren’s island, Harry couldn’t round this island. He had to go straight through it, and he was definitely _not _looking forward to that. He was utterly screwed.

Harry knew he couldn’t avoid any of this so he just stood there frozen, gulping as he got closer and closer to the huge island that seemed to be full of tall, tropical trees. It also looked to be completely deserted, and Harry frowned at that observation.

What had Niall said was after the siren’s island?

Harry racked his brain for the answer, struggling to recall Niall’s exact words, which was extremely inconvenient. _Siren’s island… then it was something’s island and then the dragon… what was it?_

All of a sudden, the whole island started shaking, as did the water surrounding it, _including _Harry’s boat. Harry gripped hard on the banister in front of him, struggling to keep his balance, but nevertheless succeeding. He knew it was impossible for that to be the wind or an earthquake… and that’s when a vicious growl echoed from the island.

“The giant’s island,” Harry _finally_ remembered, just as a giant became visible from in between the trees. And holy shit was Harry dead. It was gargantuan, around the same height of the trees around it, and absolutely terrifying, with purple-ish skin and hair twice the length of Harry. There was a huge cloth covering his private bits -_thank god- _but otherwise his whole body was on display. Harry did not like the sight of those biceps bigger than his whole body.

And he was sailing straight to it.

Harry did _not _almost piss himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry blurted out, grabbing his curls and pacing back and forth in dismay. He couldn’t beat that. It was absolutely _impossible. _Had Niall really just sent him to his death? Why had Harry even agreed to this in the first place? _Because of your Omega, _Harry’s inner Alpha provided, and Harry had to take a deep breath before stopping to think.

He had to survive this; and he had approximately five minutes to figure out how. “Okay well you clearly can’t fight this thing…” Harry reasoned, not being able to stop his nervous pacing. “So what else can you do… distract him maybe? No… there’s no way you can outrun that thing...:”

Harry was panicking, and as the island got even closer, the giant spotted him. It growled before slightly smirking, licking his lips in anticipation. Harry was going to become his meal. “Well there goes life,” Harry said -to himself since his seagull had abandoned him (_traitor_).

He sent a quick prayer to the Gods when there was around a minute left before he reached the island, praying for someone to help him out. That’s when he felt something. Something _heavy_, in the pocket of his toga. “Niall thank the gods!” Harry cheered, quickly pulling out what was in his pocket.

It was… a harmonica. With a note, that said nothing but ‘_befriend him.’ _

Niall wanted Harry to _befriend_ the giant. With a harmonica. “So I really am going to die huh,” Harry murmured to himself, however he had no time to say anything else before his ship hit the shore. He had reached the island, and the giant was rushing towards him.

Harry’s heart immediately burst out of his chest, flying away with his traitor of a seagull, and he was sure he was about to die from being crushed by a foot. Out of instinct, Harry did the only thing he _could _do; he pulled the harmonica to his lips and blowed into it, a long note coming out of it.

The shaking suddenly stopped, but Harry didn’t dare to open his eyes, instead just continued playing random notes because he had _no _idea how to play the harmonica. He just blowed into it from left to right and hoped for the best. Apparently that was enough, because a few seconds passed and he was still alive.

Harry gulped nervously before slightly opening his eyes, never stopping from blowing into the harmonica. He was met with the sigh of huge feet and bushy ankles -in any other situation Harry might have gagged. However this was a life or death situation so grudgingly he tilted his head back to look at the giant’s face and… it seemed entranced. It _was _entranced.

Its eyes were closed with its head moving lightly from left and right, as if it was actually enjoying Harry’s catastrophic melody. Harry immediately scrambled for an idea on what to do next now that he hadn’t died, but all he could think about was not stopping the playing.

_Okay you can’t stay here forever so just move, _his inner Alpha helpfully provided and Harry hesitated before forcing his limbs to unfreeze and actually move. He breathed -as deeply as he could considering he was still playing- before taking a step to the right, the smallest movement.

The giant went mad. It ripped its eyes open and let out a ferocious roar, completely startling Harry, however before he could react the giant grabbed his torso and pulled him up. Harry forced himself to shut his mouth and hold on to the harmonica for dear life. It was his only lifeline.

_What the hell did you do?! _his inner Alpha reprimanded and Harry really felt like punching it in the face. The giant continued growling before he started fucking _running, _and that’s when Harry shut his eyes and hanged on to the hand around him, trying to keep his calm although he felt all of his organs had abandoned him alike his seagull and heart.

The giant thankfully only ran for a few more seconds before it seemed to have reached its destination. Harry, who was struggling to breathe from the giant’s tight grip, just let it take him wherever it wanted, which ended up being a dark room with a hard floor.

Harry fought the fear that had spread to his entire body before opening his eyes, to find himself in a cave with the giant sitting down in front of him. An awkward silence ensued -or a fearful one for Harry- before the giant broke it with a single word. “Play,”

It took Harry a moment to realise the giant was referring to the harmonica. He quickly brought it from his lap to his lips and began to play it, watching the giant’s reaction closely.

It seemed to have calmed down, and as Harry continued to play it began to close its eyes slowly, falling under the spell of the music once again.

This time Harry ignored his idiotic inner Alpha and didn’t move an inch, playing the damn harmonica even when his fingers became numb from holding it and his breaths became heavy from blowing. He was utterly exhausted in the dark cave -which had somehow gotten darker, a sign that night had fallen.

Just as he was about to lose the fight against exhaustion, the giant collapsed on his side and fell asleep, causing a loud _bam _to echo in the cave. It startled Harry to such an extreme he jumped, full of awareness as if a second ago he hadn’t fallen asleep. Harry blinked a few times to confirm what he was seeing.

The giant was fast asleep, and it wasn’t complaining even though Harry had stopped playing the harmonica. _Run you idiot! _his inner Alpha screamed, causing Harry to roll his eyes. No way was he running.

He’d walk out of the cave. Slowly.

Ignoring his inner Alpha’s complains, Harry cautiously stood up, grabbing on to the harmonica with a steel grip so it didn’t fall to the ground and completely ruin his whole plan. As he reached to a standing position the giant continued sound asleep, and Harry deemed it safe enough to take a step.

Unfortunately, the floor was gravel, which meant if he wasn’t careful he could make a _lot _of noise without meaning to. _It’s okay Harry, you got this_, Harry thought to himself, his inner Alpha not offering any words of encouragement. What a dick.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and gulped, before mustering all his courage and taking another leery step. Nothing. He continued to do the same, taking small steps and getting closer and closer to the door, becoming more confident with each step. Confidence was certainly something Harry couldn’t afford, and his point was proven when he took another step and a crumbling sound of the rocks was heard.

Harry froze. The giant moved and Harry almost considered running out of there but he _couldn’t, _his whole body froze where it was. Just as Harry thought the giant was going to open its eyes and kill him, it just turned to its other side before settling back down. Harry didn’t move for another whole minute, too stunned to do anything.

_Shit _he needed to get out of there. Harry continued his steps, a bit less cautious than last time, and soon he found himself out the cave. He looked around the rainforest he seemed to be surrounded by before spotting a small opening which showed the beach.

He ran without looking back.

Branches scratched his arms as he sprinted and he’s pretty sure more than one bug bit him in his chase for safety. When he reached the other end of the island there was his boat waiting for him, and Harry took a second to thank Niall for moving it to the opposite of the island so he could finally get out of there.

He didn’t stop to rest as he jumped into the boat and started sailing as fast as possible, the thought of the giant waking up being the only thing he could think about. Harry didn’t relax until he could no longer see the island in the horizon behind him, and luckily he wasn’t able to hear the sound of the giant waking up and roaring in frustration.

He just laid in his bed in silence and in disbelief, not being able to process the fact that he had survived another challenge. And there was only one more left until he reached the finish line. However it was going to be the hardest challenge Harry had ever encountered himself with.

His heart only returned back to his chest the next morning, after Harry had taken a long slumber and maybe dreamt about a certain Omega. His heart by the way, did not come back alone. It brought a certain seagull with it. Harry sighed, but otherwise let the traitor of a bird perch on his shoulder and nibble on his bread.

Harry had never been more impatient to finish this quest, but it seemed he’d have to wait a couple of days before facing his last challenge. For now, he got to bask in the blue of the ocean, and if Poseidon was feeling charitable, he’d have a couple days of calmness to look forward to.

“You’re gonna get the fleece,” Harry whispered to himself, trying to convince himself of the statement. He was going to make it. He had to. He had to meet his Omega.


	9. Chapter 8

[ ](https://ibb.co/G2BySLB)

_“Because oh my God, I want you to be the one,_

_So stay young.”_

_Stay Young - Maisie Peters_

_*Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

Louis has never been more relieved in his entire life.

Watching Harry sneak away from the giant was on the top of his list of the most stressful things he’d ever done. And for the record, it was _him _that had sent Harry the harmonica, not the dingus that was Niall, who was probably drooling in his sleep right now. Louis knew if anyone ever found out he’d be in huge trouble, but it wasn’t as if Niall could keep track of Harry every single second of the day.

No one would ever find out… except maybe Harry when Louis eventually told him in the future (Louis was convincing himself Harry _would _survive the dragon). For now though, since Louis knew everyone was asleep, he was going to go visit Harry. It had been a while since his last visit and Louis missed him, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

So Louis walked to his birdbath with the Alpha in mind, white long toga lightly dragging on the stone below him with each step. He passed a few night owls posed on tree branches looking at him with curious eyes while fireflies lit up his path like starts in the midnight sky. Louis smiled at it all, he would never get used to the beauty of nature.

When he reached the birdbath he rippled the water, drawing up the image of Harry cuddled up in his bed, body covered with a brown blanket. He looked so _soft _and _gentle_, chocolate curls lightly covering his face, Louis wanted to squeeze between his two arms and nuzzle his face into his neck, inhaling his scent possessively.

Shit, he couldn’t be thinking like that. Before his thoughts got out of control Louis closed his eyes, concentrating before transporting himself to the room shown in the water.

Hidden in the shadows, Aphrodite follows him.

***

Louis appeared as always in front of the bed, and suddenly it was all too real. Harry’s scent immediately infiltrated his nose and Louis had to fight his instinct to throw himself on the Alpha. _His _Alpha. His Alpha, that smelled of pure wood and pheromones not even the strongest living thing could fight.

Louis slowly tiptoed to the side of the bed Harry was lying in, before crouching so he was at eye level with him. Harry was absolutely breathtaking, Louis could _feel _his whole body light up with a fuzzy warm feeling often denominated as love.

He lightly pushed Harry’s curls off his forehead, before pressing a kiss to his forehead, lips not willing to part until a few seconds after. Louis quietly sighed when he parted; he couldn’t believe the amount of love he had for him. It was absolutely insane, but Louis knew Harry was meant for _him, _and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he got him. When Louis wanted something, he got it.

He stayed a few more minutes, basking in the feeling of having Harry beside him, safe and protected. These were Louis’ favourite moments, when he could just admire Harry in peace, from the bow of his lips to the sharpness of his jaw, to the slight rosiness of his cheeks. His eyelashes casting down on his cheekbones, eyelids hiding bright verdant eyes. Harry was a piece of art, a masterpiece Louis would treasure for the rest of his life.

Louis spent the rest of his time there memorizing Harry’s breaths, while Aphrodite witnessed all of it from the entrance.

***

The next day Louis was exhausted. Apparently going to bed late hadn’t been one of his best ideas, since now he could barely even muster the strength to keep his eyes open. Therefore Louis did the only thing he really could do. Go to the salon.

He arrived there around mid-morning, when the sun was shining to its full potential and the flowers had stretched open to invite its luscious rays. Luckily there weren’t many people in the salon, leaving the place with a peaceful silence for Louis to bask in.

“Louis welcome!” Meliae immediately spotted him, and Louis smiled at her in return. She looked the opposite of Louis, full of energy and spirit. She’d probably been smart enough to go to sleep at a reasonable time. “How are you? Come for the usual?”

“Uh yeah that’s perfect darling thank you,” Louis yawned, his eyes shutting close for a short second, however that didn’t stop him from seeing Meliae trying to fight a giggle. It seemed everyone could see he’d barely gotten a blink of sleep. Before Louis could say anything else Meliae started guiding him to the hot tub area, forcing Louis to drop the conversation.

Louis certainly didn’t mind though, as he quickly forgot what he was even going to say as soon as they reached the hot tubs. This had to be for sure one of his favourite parts of the salon. It was a big room decorated with blue tiles, and in it was a row of hot tubs with steam rising from each of them. There was one hot tub per person, and beside each one was a tray of drinks and sweets. Four white columns held the room together while a window at the back let natural light spread throughout the whole room.

Louis could definitely handle being here for days if only his skin didn’t get wrinkly after a few hours of being in the tub. It really was a pity.

“Alright Louis you can just settle down in this one while I prepare everything,” Meliae smiled while pointing at a hot tub before taking her departure. Louis watched her leave before taking another look around the room. There were only a few other people present and they all had their eyes closed while soaking in the hot water. They all looked so peaceful, Louis couldn't wait to join them. Maybe he could even sneak in an hour of sleep.

He looked around before quickly stripping himself of his toga and slipping into the hot water, leaving his article of clothing at the side. The burning water immediately calmed him, and Louis welcomed the feeling with open arms as he relaxed his head and closed his eyes. _I could definitely get used to this. _

A few minutes later he heard someone walk up to him, who Louis assumed was Meliae, so he remained with his eyes closed relaxing. His exhaustion was slowly taking over him and Louis was sure he was about to fall asleep, however that unfortunately never happened.

“What a wonderful day it is,” Louis heard, causing him to rip his eyes open because he knew that voice. One look to his right confirmed his suspicions. Aphrodite. In the tub next to him looking the smuggest Louis had ever seen her.

Looks like Louis’ day of relaxing was over. “Mother,” Louis said, lifting an arm to lean his temple on his fist. He was lucky the hot tubs were full of bubbles, the last thing he needed was his mother looking at him naked. Or him looking at his mother naked. _Oh god ew, stop that._

“Sorry for surprising you like this, I just saw you walk in and thought you could use some company,” Aphrodite smiled, leaning to the table beside her to grab a tall glass of orange juice. Louis watched as she took a gulp from the straw, and suddenly he wished he had that same glass but with something much stronger_. _“I have to say though I saw the weirdest thing yesterday,”

Louis frowned. Weird from his mother could be anything from she saw a strange bird in the park to she saw the moon and sun collapse while on a grocery trip. “Yeah?”

“Yes… I was going to one of my child’s house to ask for a robe, only to find out they were actually travelling to the mortal world,”

Louis froze. _Fucking hell, it’s not me, it’s someone else, she’s not talking about me,_

“And then when I followed them, I found out they were going to see a hero, you know, something that’s completely banned.”

_Well this is it for you,_ Louis’ inner Omega said, and Louis would have come up with a snarky remark if he hadn’t been too busy scrambling for an answer to his mother. “Aphrodite I- I can explain I promise-”

“You must really love this boy if you would break such a rule for him,” Aphrodite smiled, a glint of sympathy in her eyes.

“I really do,” Louis admitted, and really he had _not _expected to tell that to his mother but yet here they were, talking about his -technically forbidden- love for the Alpha. However if it was going to help his mother, you know, not tell the God of the Gods and have him burn Louis up in flames, he was fine with it.

“When did this happen?” Aphrodite asked, and Louis visibly relaxed when he saw Aphrodite no longer seemed mad, just curious. As if she had completely unruled the possibility of getting Louis in trouble. Hopefully.

“Uh, I have no idea really… I think I just knew he was the one,” Louis said honestly, and he could feel his cheeks heating up, although luckily he had the excuse of the hot tub. Aphrodite gave him a soft smile Louis had never seen before, and he had to look down as embarrassment creeped its way into his body.

“I’m so happy for you Louis… he will survive, and I know as soon as it’s confirmed I’m taking you for a complete makeover here,”

Louis couldn’t help it. His eyes started to become glassy, tears threatening to fall down his cheek. It felt so good to receive reassurance from his own mother, which came with relief from Louis’ part, and he couldn’t stop his heart from filling with pure _hope, _that Harry _was _gonna make it, and then they’d be together forever. For eternity.

“I love you mum,” Louis managed to squeak out, and suddenly Aphrodite was getting out of the tub to give Louis a hug. Before Louis was able to scream it was too late, he saw every single part clearly, and _that’s _when the tears spilled uncontrollably.

Aphrodite, meanwhile, thought the tears were because of her son’s love for her, so she pulled him into a hug without hesitation. And yeah, that’s when Louis started sobbing.

Niall almost died of laughter when Louis told him the whole story.

Louis then retorted by stealing his food, and that’s when World War I really started.

***

Later in the day, Louis met up at the pool with Niall, Liam and Zayn.

He left his house fashionably late, so Liam and Zayn are already swimming by the time he arrived there. He smiled as he set his things on the floor and sat beside Niall, who was casually eating a box full of strawberries.

“Louis, how are you?” Niall greeted, letting Louis steal a strawberry because he knows when to pick his battles.

“As usual,” Louis replied, taking a bite from the strawberry and enjoying the warm air gently touching his skin. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and luckily they were alone at the pool, no other person in sight. Louis watched as Zayn and Liam started splashing each other, and he had to contain a giggle when he remembered them in the lingerie store. Niall and him still hadn’t told Liam and Zayn they knew about them, and they weren't planning to anytime soon.

“I haven’t seen a lie that bad since you told me we needed to go to the salon at 5am because of an ‘emergency’,” Niall snorted, causing Louis to roll his eyes at him and throw the green stem of his strawberry at his face. “Is it because of lover boy?”

Louis stayed silent, looking down to try to hide his blushing from Niall. Truth be told, he _was_ still worried about Harry, and what would happen if he didn’t survive his last challenge. And it seemed Niall had caught up with that. Damn him for being so intuitive.

Niall laughed when Louis didn’t reply, lovingly shaking his head at Louis while watching Zayn try to strangle Liam in the pool. “You love that boy so much, you’re gonna die of worry one of these days.”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, looking up to Niall who was looking at him with a smile on his lips. He paused for a moment, considering Niall’s comment with all seriousness, as if he was contemplating the possibility of him dying because of his fierce love for Harry. A few seconds later, he had his answer.

“Oh Niall, unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fav moodboard EVER (also... for the love of god... i know the golden fleece in greek mythology was a sheep... but for the sake of this imagine its like harry potters golden snitch... dont ask why)

* * *

_“Would you let me lead you even when you’re blind?_

_Do it all in the name of love?”_

_In the Name of Love - Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha_

_*Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea*_

Harry was happy to say the past few days at sea had been as peaceful as he could have ever imagined. No storms had destroyed his ship, no mythical creatures had drowned him and no sea monsters had eaten him. Instead, Harry had been able to quietly enjoy a clear blue sky as gentle waves had lightly rocked his boat. Harry had almost not been able to believe it, but he’d decided not to question any good things that presented themselves.

It was now the third day since he’d run away from the giant, and Harry currently found himself staring at the approaching green island from the highest point in his ship. _The last island he’d ever see, containing the last challenge he’d have to do. _Now, Harry could lie and say he felt perfectly fine, confident, full of courage. In truth, he was about to shit himself.

He was about to face the thing that was to determine whether all of this had been worth it or not. And by ‘thing’ he meant _dragon. _It all came down to this, and not knowing what was going to happen made Harry scared to death.

After a moment he sighed, before climbing down to the floor of his ship where _the _seagull was eating bread crumbs. Harry desperately wished they could switch places so he could fly away from all his problems and worries, but sadly he was stuck here sailing to his ultimate death.

As Harry turned to face the (now closer) island, he was a bit relieved to find that at least there didn’t seem to be any creatures waiting for his arrival to tear him apart. No, instead the island seemed to be quite peaceful and quiet. It was, though, relatively large, surrounded by white sandy beaches that stretched all along its perimeter. In the middle was what looked to be another tropical forest, filled to the brim with towering trees and vines in every shade of green. If Harry hadn’t been worrying about his death, he would have been awed by the island’s beauty.

It only took around ten minutes before the ship hit the shore and stuck itself to the wet sand beneath it, leaving a petrified Harry staring into the distance with the damn seagull on his shoulder. He was surprised the seagull hadn’t flown away yet, but he suspected it would as soon as it saw the dragon Harry would have to face.

He stayed frozen on his ship for a few minutes, silently praying for Niall to appear or at least send him something useful, however that never happened. Instead, the seagull on his shoulder squaked, as if it was urging Harry to move it, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Hey relax, you’re not the one that’s dying.” Harry said to the animal, already past the point of caring for his sanity because of talking to an animal. However he begrudgingly decided to listen to it and climb down the ship, bare feet landing on the soft, silky sand.

With a sigh he began to trudge through the beach, the sun’s rays causing a thin layer of sweat to form on his skin. There was absolutely no wind, which did not help his overheated body at all. Eventually he reached the back side of the beach, where the sand ended and was replaced by an expansive range of verdant vegetation. Where the tropical forest began.

“So I guess we’ll just… walk straight?” Harry asked the seagull, taking his squawk as a ‘yes’. He half-expected for a monster to come out of one of the trees and attack him, but nothing was appearing and it was quite silent, so Harry hesitantly started walking. He also expected his _companion _to fly away like last time, but that also didn’t occur surprisingly.

The ground was full of twigs, vines and rocks, so Harry took his time to make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face, occasionally grabbing onto the trees around him for balance. The seagull was also clawing at his shoulder, which did not help his concentration at all. “This is a joke,” Harry commented when he looked forward just to find endless trees and vegetation.

To make matters even worse, as soon as he looked up and took another step, his foot sank into the ground, which was definitely _not _normal. “What the-,” Harry said, a big ‘ewwww’ coming out of his mouth when he realised his foot was surrounded by a puddle of mud. It took a bit of strength to pull it out, only to find the mud was sticking onto his foot as if it didn’t want to part quite yet.

Harry swore he heard a parrot in one of the tall trees laugh at him.

***

It felt like Harry had been walking for days.

In reality, it had only been two hours. He didn’t know that though.

Harry’s muscles were straining, and he felt his legs were about to collapse. He was sweaty, his toga was full of dirt, and he was parched. He ignored all of it though, determined to reach his destination as soon as possible. He wanted this to be over already, wanted to know if he was going to suffer a terrible death or he was going to be able to hold his Omega, kiss him, _make love to him. _

His patience was running out.

Which is why he suddenly lost his footing and tripped on a miniscule rock wedged halfway into the earth, causing him to screech as he fell backwards with a _thump, _arms flailing comically in a botched attempt to right himself_. _His seagull was smart enough to let go of his shoulder and fly to a nearby branch, abandoning Harry yet again in his most vulnerable moment. His back screamed with pain as it met the hard floor, his breath getting knocked out of him, and Harry bit his lip to let out yet another embarrassing yell, which was quiet due to the lack of air in his lungs.

Harry was going to scream, and not because of the pain.

He laid there completely still for a few seconds before attempting to sit up, his head immediately spinning when he did, and _gods_ he could _feel_ the mud stuck to his back. If he ever did make it out of here he was going to beg Niall for a shower before he even went close to Mt. Olympus. He could not handle that type of embarrassment.

“Fuck,” Harry murmured to himself as he clutched his head, rubbing at a spot that was particularly sore. That was not gonna go away any time soon. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to stand up, his damn seagull curiously looking at him as he found his balance. “Shut up,” Harry said to it, only getting a blink of the eyes as a reply.

He sighed before continuing to walk, paying particular attention to any other small rocks that could potentially end his life. This time, since all his focus was on the floor below him, he missed the fact that he had walked into an opening where there were no trees, just short plants leading to a big fence. With a door guarded by a creature so quiet Harry accidentally bumped into him.

“Ow what the- oh,” Harry began, gulping when he looked up to find what he had walked into. _Shit. _He was snarling at Harry, a deep frown implanted in his face, and he was a werewolf. A tall, broad, bushy werewolf, with nothing but a broken rag around his hips. And Harry had walked into him.

“Oh gods I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you like that,” Harry murmured, slowly taking a step back as slowly as possible. He felt like his heart had left his chest and had gone with his damn seagull that, of course, was nowhere in sight. _Fucking typical. _

However Harry could not think about anything right now but the werewolf in front of him that looked about to eat him alive. _That’s it I’m going to die, this is how I die huh, this is really it. _

“I wouldn’t take a step back if I were you,”

And the werewolf talked. Harry tried with all his strength not to pass out, as he stared into the creature’s black eyes that were full of hatred and anger that Harry felt was a little unwarranted. Since, believe it or not, Harry did not have a death wish, he froze the foot that was about to take a step back and slowly put it beside his other foot. A silenced followed after that, but Harry didn’t dare to break it.

The werewolf ended up breaking it.“I’m Lycaon, and I’m here on Zeus’ orders. I have a riddle for you, and you have one chance to answer it correctly. If you guess correctly, I’ll let you pass to the dragon’s cave where the fleece is. If you don’t, I’ll eat you alive.”

Harry slowly nodded, gulping as he processed all the information. A riddle. Okay, he could do that; how hard could it really be? He tried not to focus on the ‘I eat you alive’ bit of his speech, instead focusing on the creature’s name. _Lycaon._

Harry knew that name, and he was certain he’d heard his father talking about the creature before. He thought for a second, before he finally found the answer he was looking for. _Lycaon was the king of Arcadia who was turned into a wolf by Zeus after serving the God the flesh of his murdered son Nyctimus during a feast. _

“Are you ready for your riddle?” Lycaon asked (or growled), startling Harry from his thoughts. In truth, Harry was not ready at all, but nevertheless he slowly nodded his head in reply.

“The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?”

_You’re dead_, was the first thing Harry’s inner Alpha said, and Harry really wished he could punch it in the nose right now. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to think under Lycaon’s menacing glare, although that did not stop him from hearing his low growls. Harry could almost _see_ the drool that was probably dropping from his lips.

_Okay focus Harry, the more you take, the more you leave behind… what could that even be? What can you even leave behind? A legacy? No, that’s definitely not it. Maybe not a legacy, but a mark of some kind… a clue? A print?_

“Time’s running out…” Lycaon snarled, causing Harry to go into full panic mode.

_Okay no don’t freak out just think… we said a print… What kind of print? A print you take? A fingerprint? What?_

“Hurry up…”

_Shh don’t listen to that asshole, okay so it’s definitely not a fingerprint… no it has to be something else… a print… a FOOTPRINT!_

“A footprint!” Harry suddenly yelled, ripping his eyes open to a startled werewolf. Shit. He hadn’t even thought twice about his answer. What if there was another solution? What if he was wrong?

A prolonged silence ensued, where Harry was struggling to keep his lungs from collapsing. Until suddenly, Lycaon sighed. “I cannot believe this… you may pass.”

It took Harry a moment to process those words. _You may pass. _He wasn’t going to die a painful death. He had gotten it correct. He was going to live. He had a chance. _Shit. _Harry ran pass Lycaon through the gate before he could change his mind, thanking the Gods for giving him a riddle that was at least solvable. He couldn’t even believe he had survived that.

With his heart palpitating strongly against his chest, he ran as fast as possible, determined to reach the cave while he still had hope burning inside him. He was going to get the damn fleece, and he was going to meet his soulmate and spend eternity with him. He _was _going to survive.

***

Harry only stopped running when he knew he had lost Lycaon, too afraid that somehow the werewolf was gonna break the rules and come hunt him down.

When he eventually let himself catch a break, he eyed his surroundings, taking every single detail in. It looked the absolute same as the area he had been in before, but he knew it wasn’t if the slight shaking of the ground was anything to go by. It was quite subtle, but it was there, and Harry could feel it all the way from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. It gave him shivers.; it meant he was close to the dragon.

He was desperately grabbing on to the little hope and courage he had from solving the riddle, and he was depending on it to get the fleece. Harry didn’t even know where the fleece was, he just knew the dragon would be guarding it, and this time running wasn’t going to be an option. He just wasn’t sure if he’d be able to kill it.

In all honesty, Harry didn’t want to kill it. He was a pacifist, had been one since before he could remember, and even though it was in his nature to be violent and tough, Harry was the opposite. His mother had always taught him that violence wasn’t an answer to anything, and that it’d get Harry nowhere. Harry still believed her with all his heart.

Don’t get him wrong though, if his Omega was in extreme danger then he_ would_ kill, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that outside any other situation. Which included this. Somehow, Harry was hoping,_ praying_, that he’d find a way to get the fleece without confronting the dragon. He just knew he couldn’t take its life.

He couldn’t worry about that now though. He kept on walking, his seagull no longer present to be his companion, leaving him completely alone. His feet were throbbing with pain but he continued through the green, his curls so sweaty there were now plastered on his forehead. It was definitely _not _a good look.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he tripped yet _again _on what seemed to be air, falling face first into the mud below him, and gods if he thought before he looked bad… Now he was looking catastrophic. Basically, the only thing he managed to save from the mud was his face. “Ohhh I’m going to scream,” Harry said to himself, resting his weight on his elbows.

However before he was able to do that, something else completely stole his attention. A small blue transparent bottle, smaller than his fist, with a liquid inside it accompanied by a small note tied around its neck. “YES! Bless you Niall I swear,” Harry exclaimed, quickly snatching the bottle from the floor to read the note.

_‘Here’s a little something to put the dragon back to sleep. I’ll see you soon, my love.’_

“Okay so definitely not from Niall,” was the first thing Harry managed to say as he passed over the word ‘love’ lightly with his thumb. _Could this be from… him? Who else would call me love? It has to be. _Harry’s smile was bright enough to outshine the sun.

“I love you,” Harry whispered, not being able to take the foolish grin off his face. And just like that he was confronted by a gush of courage, confidence and strength, filling up every nook and cranny of his body. He was ready, he could totally do this, and he was going to do it all for his Omega. His soulmate.

Suddenly Harry didn’t care at all about the mud all over him, too focused on walking faster through the trees to reach the place that would bring him home. So with a firm grip on the small bottle, and determination coursing through his veins, he ran. Too distracted to notice the farther he travelled, the more prominent the shaking of the ground became.

***

Around an hour later, Harry arrived at the entrance of the cave.

And, _shit,_ was it big. Pounds of limestone piled up to form a semicircle in the ground with a radius that seemed to be about five times the height of Harry. _Definitely _not worrying at all. The inside of the cave was pitch black, completely concealing its contents from a petrified Harry, who was standing metres away behind a tree. As if its sturdy trunk was any protection from the creature the cave contained.

Which speaking of, was causing the ground to tremble as if a mini earthquake was occuring that precise moment. It certainly did not help Harry’s concentration. Nevertheless, Harry slowly backed away from the tree, taking careful, calculated steps towards the cave. Harry’s whole body was shaking, but he ignored it and focused on what would happen if he got through this.

He _was _going to get through this.

With a gulp, he stepped into the dark cave, keeping his grip on the bottle that was currently in his palm. That’s when he heard it. A low rumbling sound, reverberating throughout the walls of the cave, leaving behind an echo that had goosebumps appearing on his skin.

_Don’t freak out now Harry, just walk slowly, remember you have the potion… you have an advantage so breathe… _He did not sound very convincing, however he still continued walking in the dark, suddenly spotting a small light coming from the back of the cave.

He headed straight to the light, being careful to keep as quiet as possible; he had no idea where the dragon could be. As Harry got closer to the light he finally saw what was behind such rays, and he froze when he saw it.

There it was, in all its glory, the golden fleece. A small golden sphere, located on one of the branches of a tall tree growing in the cave, that’s existence would seem impossible . It was just sitting there, waiting to be taken. Harry tried desperately not to collapse and cry, but it was taking all his power to do so. He had made it, he’d beat Niall’s damn quest and he was still alive. He was in complete disbelief, standing there frozen in front of the fleece.

Now in hindsight, Harry should have seen it coming. The fleece just sitting there, completely unprotected, as if it was waiting for Harry to snatch it. It was screaming _trap. _But Harry was overwhelmed, and he was clouded with a gust of emotions of relief, so it was fair to say his brain was not working properly.

That was, until he heard the loudest roar from behind him, which caused his blood to run cold and his heart to take flight to Egypt. He turned around as slowly as humanly possible to find what he _should _have thinking about this entire time. _The dragon_. Which Harry immediately recognised from all the stories he’d heard about it in Thessaly.

_Python. _As in the serpent-like dragon originally defeated by Apollo for going after his mother, Leto for sleeping with Zeus (courtesy of a jealous Hera). As in _the_ verdant, slimy scaled serpent with a body as long as the trees Harry had seen outside with crimson murderous eyes. And infinite rows of sharp buff teeth, just waiting in anticipation to tear Harry into millions of pieces.

_Yeah this is it for us_, was Harry’s inner Alpha’s immediate response, and Harry couldn’t help but agree with it. Both of them, Python and Harry, were completely still, glaring at the other to see who was going to move first. _It’s definitely not going to be me_ Harry thought, not daring to look away from the creature’s eyes, afraid of an unwanted reaction.

Harry’s brain, meanwhile, was going at a hundred miles per hour, and it was struggling to come up with a witty enough plan to somehow make it out of here alive. And with all his limbs. All he knew was that he _was _going to see and meet his Omega, no matter the cost. He had to make it out of here.

_Your omega… the sleeping potion! _Harry suddenly remembered, tightening his palm to confirm the presence of the small bottle that would be saving his life. Although he had no idea how. And he did not have a lot of time to figure it out, if Python’s sudden growl was anything to go by. _So apparently it also has no patience._

Harry quickly scanned the cave for _anything _that could help him use the potion, however there was absolutely nothing, just infinite amounts of limestone. _Well that won’t help at all_ Harry thought, and that’s when Python’s non-existent patience ran out.

It roared as it took a big step forward towards Harry with its four feet, a tail appearing at his backside with the movement. Harry meanwhile, while he watched every single one of his organs leave his body, did the only thing a rational person would do. He stumbled backwards as much as he could before his back collapsed against the trunk of the tree, where he knew the fleece was.

The only reason Harry wasn’t currently screaming his head off was because his voice had left his body along with everything else. He also didn’t dare to turn around and grab the fleece; a second without facing Python would certainly result in immediate death.

Python meanwhile was situating itself in a pouncing position, and Harry knew he had to do something _now _or it was all going to be over and all his efforts would have been for nothing. So he did the only thing his brain could think of doing, which ended up being the stupidest idea he ever had. He threw the bottle with all the strength he had left. At Python.

The bottle immediately shattered when it made contact with the creature’s scales, its contents spilling all over its body like a stream rushing down a mountain. Python immediately roared and got up on its hind feet, flailing its limbs as the liquid seeped into its system, instantly taking effect. Only a few seconds passed before his whole body collapsed on the ground with a _thump _that made the whole ground shake.

Harry didn’t breathe. He stayed put on the floor, eyes wide as plates as he watched Python relax before actually falling _asleep. _Harry didn’t dare to move until a few minutes later, when he assured himself that Python was in a deep slumber that would take him several hours to get out of.

He didn’t think, just turned around and scrambled for the fleece, taking it from the branch and holding it to his chest. Only then did he finally breathe, taking a good luck at the golden sphere as all his organs returned to the place they belonged. That’s what the tears came.

Harry was overcome with emotions, and his brain was struggling to process what had just happened. _He had done it. He had actually finished the quest. He was going to see his Omega in Mt. Olympus and be with him forever. _More tears came, and Harry could now barely breathe from the relief and pure happiness that was filling up his lungs. _Shit. _

“Congratulations buddy!” Harry suddenly heard someone scream, before Niall appeared beside him out of thin air. And gods, with Niall’s sparkling clean toga and perfectly styled hair, he was yet again reminded of how disgusting he looked and probably _smelled. _

He didn’t care about that right now though, instead engulfing Niall in a big hug that the god happily returned_. _When they broke it off, Harry was finally able to speak. “I did it Niall,”

“Damn right you did! Why did you think I picked you?” Niall exclaimed, standing up and offering a hand to help Harry do the same. Harry gladly accepted the help, as he got his wobbly knees to a stand. “Now come on! Zeus will _kill _me if we’re late!”

Harry smiled for the first time in a while before excitedly grabbing Niall’s hand. He was ready to get out of here, and _finally _go to the place he belonged in. He felt pure happiness seep into his body for the first time in a long, long while, before suddenly everything went bright and he felt himself teletransporting along with Niall.

_Shit,_ his heart was going to explode from the nerves.

***

_*Meanwhile, on Mt. Olympus*_

“LOUIS!!!!!!!” Aphrodite screamed, barging into Louis’ house to find him curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea.

“What? Did he make it?” Louis hesitantly asked, worry clear on his face. He hadn’t watched Harry through his birdbath in fear of what he could witness, and he hadn’t seen Niall since this morning, so he knew nothing of what had happened. “Just spit it out mom, it’ll hurt less.”

“Of course he made it you idiot! Now hurry up we’re going to the salon!” Aphrodite insisted, grabbing Louis by the hand and pulling him off the sofa and towards the entrance. “Come on we have no time to waste, he’ll be here in no time and _you_ have to be looking perfect!”

Louis choked up as soon as he heard his mother’s words, trying to push back the tear threatening to fall. It fell anyway, but Louis didn’t care at all. _Harry had made it. And he was coming here to see Louis in less than an hour. _Louis felt himself almost burst from the happiness, and it’s safe to say he’d never been more excited in his life. He was going to meet_ his_ Alpha.

The biggest smile grew on his face as he laughed out of relief, before rushing to follow Aphrodite to the salon. _Harry had made it. Everything was okay now. Louis could finally stop worrying every single second of the day. Harry was coming home._

When they got to the salon it was completely empty, and all the nymphs that worked there were waiting for him at the entrance. Louis immediately knew this was Aphrodite’s work, and he couldn’t help but hug her with all his might. “Thank you so much mum,”

Aphrodite smiled, returning the hug without any hesitation. “I love you so much Louis, you deserve the absolute world. Now come on let’s get you ready!”

Louis giggled before letting himself be guided by all the nymphs, finally allowing himself to relax and enjoy the moment. All that was on his mind right now was _Harry, _with his beautiful curls and gorgeous green eyes that he was finally going to be able to see. He couldn’t believe this was real, half-expected to wake up and find it had all been a dream.

However this _wasn’t _a dream, and Louis was really about to burst from the excitement. He was going to _die _when he finally saw Harry.


	11. Chapter 10

[ ](https://ibb.co/M6Syrwm)

##  _“Get up on the throne Queen, that’s where you belong_

_Why you so hesitant, you can be the next female president.”_

_Make That Money Girl - Zara Larsson_

_*Mt. Olympus, Greece*_

“Alright come on now, follow me, we need to meet the Olympians,” Niall rushed as soon as they appeared at the entrance of Mount Olympus, immediately beginning to walk while dragging Harry by his hand.

Harry just let himself be led, in complete awe of the place he was in. He was surprised his legs were even functioning properly. _So this is Mount Olympus_, he marvelled, trying to take everything in. Around him were dozens of palaces -a city of mansions- all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces and lit bronze braziers.

Niall was leading him down what seemed to be one of the busiest streets in Mount Olympus, yet everyone was at the side of the road, allowing Niall and Harry to rush by without any disturbances. Harry noticed how they all seemed to be eyeing him with a small smile, as if they were all in on a big joke he had no idea about.

Harry saw about every creature he had heard about in Thessaly, and a part of him could not believe this was even real. Centaurs, nymphs, hawkers, cyclops, harpies, satyrs, naiads, all there peacefully carrying on with their lives; Harry was absolutely amazed.

As they crossed the city Harry saw everything from gardens blooming with olive trees and rosebushes, to open-air markets filled with colourful tents. He also spotted an amphitheater and what seemed to be a coliseum. A copy of Greece, however much more clean and with an aura of pure _innocence_, even though that was the opposite of what the Olympians were.

Everything else was a daze of white and gold, but he didn’t mind; he had eternity to get to know this city inside out. Soon, he found himself going up a pair of stairs with Niall, and before he knew it they were entering the throne room. That’s when Harry’s brain went into overdrive mode.

The throne room was… colossal. Massive columns rose to a white domed ceiling that had Harry stretching his neck to get a closer look. However his head was soon snatched down to observe what were twelve thrones arranged in an inverted U. And two of those thrones weren’t empty. He didn’t need to be told which Olympians they were.

Zeus and Aphrodite.

“Sorry Zeus I _told _him to rush but he got distracted by everything as usual,” Niall casually said, wiping down his toga with his hands as if they weren’t in front of the most powerful God alive. An awkward silence ensued where Zeus and Aphrodite just stared at Niall, who only looked up a minute after no one had said anything.

“What?” Niall asked as the Gods turned their head towards Harry. Niall followed their eyes to Harry, and it finally clicked a second later. “OH, Harry my bad!” He exclaimed before snapping his fingers.

Harry didn’t know how it happened. One second he was full of mud in all the wrong places and the next he was wearing a clean toga and his skin was sparkling clean, as well as his hair. Harry gasped as he looked at his manicured nails and touched his soft curls. Gods it felt great to finally be _clean. _“Thanks Niall,” he said, getting a small smile from Niall.

Now that Harry actually felt and looked decent, he focused his attention back to the two Gods in front of him, finally taking in their appearances. Zeus was wearing a dark blue toga, and had a well-trimmed beard, gray and black like a storm cloud. He desperately tried not to think of the God in his bathtub but, it certainly wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do.

Aphrodite meanwhile… Harry could admit she looked breathtaking. She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. She had perfect makeup on and dazzling eyes. Harry could _definitely _understand why she was the Goddess of beauty. Definitely.

“Harry son, firstly I’d like to congratulate you for making this far, I know it certainly wasn’t easy,” Zeus began, and Harry resisted his urge to snort. _Damn right it wasn’t easy I almost had my head dislodged from my shoulder by a giant. _“Your bravery throughout the quest was admirable, and I commend you for that. Now as you know you have one wish, although I think I already know what it’s going to be.”

Harry smiled, ignoring his clammy palms and nerves as he said the next. “Immortality, sir.”

Saying the words out loud suddenly made everything much more real. He was in Mount Olympus, in front of Zeus, about to be turned into a _god._ An immortal god. To say Harry was shitting himself was an understatement.

Zeus meanwhile nodded in reply, not knowing or not caring about Harry’s nerves. Before he did anything Harry quickly spared a look at Aphrodite, and he found her brightly smiling at him, as if she had been waiting for this moment for centuries. Harry had no idea why, however he had no time to ponder on it before Zeus suddenly stole his attention by snapping his fingers.

Everything suddenly went bright. Harry was encompassed by a whirlwind of white light and before he knew it he was levitating off the ground, his toga lifting up from the strong winds. Instantly, he began to spin at such an unfathomable speed, Harry could do nothing but shut his eyes tight. He felt himself getting bigger, stronger, and more powerful by the second, a prisoner to the whirlwind.

It all ended as quickly as it had begun. The spinning came to a stop as the light became dimmer and dimmer before completely dissolving. Harry felt himself being lowered to the ground, however he took a few more minutes to calm himself before he reopened his eyes.

Physically, Harry couldn’t tell what had changed, only that he had gotten taller and much more broader. Although he did notice that his arms and legs were much sturdier and stronger. However the most prominent thing was how he _felt. _It was an overflow of emotions, feelings and sensations, nevertheless the ones that stuck out the most were courage, compassion and virtuosity. Harry felt like an Alpha god, and he radiated confidence through every one of his pores.

“Now that’s impressive,” Aphrodite murmured as both Olympians watched the hero get accustomed to the new sensations he was undertaking. It was definitely a sight, as Harry seemed like he was awakening from a heavy slumber, like he was finally becoming himself. His true self.

However that wasn’t quite why Aphrodite had said that it was impressive. She, on the other hand, was completely perplexed at the Alpha’s _beauty. _Now, the Alpha had been attractive as a mortal, but now that Zeus had turned him… he possessed such beauty that most would mistake him as being a son of Aphrodite. That definitely wasn’t the case though, which is why the goddess was so impressed.

Luscious chocolate curls sat perfectly on his head, as if each one had been purposely placed by someone to make a mouth-watering picture. Tan, flawless skin covered his toned body effortlessly, his sparkling toga resting on it carelessly. His eyes shined with every shade of green possible, long thick eyelashes surrounding them like a frame. Thin nose and plush lips finished him off, and he truly looked like he had been sculpted by Hephaestus himself.

Aphrodite was a testimony to Harry’s limitless beauty, as well as to Harry’s _scent. _Louis was going to go straight into heat when he saw the Alpha, Aphrodite was sure of it. However for now she kept that all to himself, as Harry finally took control once more of himself.

“Thank you Zeus, I vow to serve you for all eternity for what you have done,” Harry professed, having enough sense to bow to the God in respect, crossing an arm over his chest. In his mind all he could think about was his Omega, however he knew patience was key if he didn’t want to get striked by a lightning bolt.

“Rise Alpha, you have served your purpose. Go forth now, your quest has been completed.” Zeus voiced, and before Harry could even straighten himself, the god had vanished. Leaving him alone with Aphrodite.

“Aphrodite,” Harry politely bowed, ready to take his part and find what he had wanted since before he could even remember.

“I know who you seek,” Aphrodite stopped him, causing Harry to turn around to look the goddess of beauty in the eye. Harry knew she wasn’t lying, and he had a feeling she knew exactly where _he_ was. “He’s my son,”

_Shit. _Harry gulped, his mouth remaining closed at a loss for words. If his Omega was a son of Aphrodite… Harry was going to _die. _He tried not to show his surprisement to Aphrodite, however her smug smile told him she already knew. “You know where he is, don’t you?” Harry managed to croak out, getting more and more desperate by the minute.

“He’s been waiting for you and I’ll take you to him, but only because you are destined to be. I can already sense both of you are consumed by love for each other,” Aphrodite replied, slowly getting up from her throne and walking right up to Harry. Her hand slowly rose to grasp Harry’s jaw, putting her lips right up to his ear. “But make no mistake, cheat on him or fail to protect him and I’ll send Ares after you, and no one stands a chance against the God of war.”

Harry froze as Aphrodite’s words sinked into his very being, and he watched her attentively as she pulled back to look at him. “You already know that won’t ever happen, but I will keep that in mind either way.” Harry said to her rose coloured eyes, causing Aphrodite to surprisingly laugh before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re smart, I admire that. Just remember Harry, love is both a blessing and a curse. Treat it right and it will reward you. Mistreat it, and you’re doomed. Good luck Alpha,” Aphrodite said, before snapping her fingers.

***

The next time Harry blinked, he was in the entrance of a mansion.

A very fancy, luxurious mansion.

However that wasn’t the first thing he noticed. No, instead it was the fucking _scent. _Harry immediately recognised it. It was from _his _Omega, the same scent he’d smelled in his room that one night. Except this time it was dripping in abundance, and it was no longer teasing, but luring, causing Harry to chase its source.

He found his legs moving against his own accord, as they took him through a hall that only had one door at the end of it, slightly opened, letting a thin slit of light come out of it. The scent was getting stronger by the millisecond, and Harry’s walking quickly turned into a jog, getting more and more desperate.

Now in truth Harry knew when he opened the door, who he would find at the other side. He _knew _his Omega was in the room, _knew _they were about to meet; yet nothing, _absolutely nothing _could have prepared him for what happened next.

He opened the door with a push of his hand, and suddenly there he was. In all his power and glory, sitting down on his bed casually looking at Harry with a hooded glare.

_Louis, _Harry’s inner Alpha immediately provided, and not one second passed before Harry was walking up to _his Omega, Louis. _“Motherfucking hell,” Harry whispered, kneeling in front of Louis without breaking eye contact and taking his hand into his own.

His brain had absolutely gone into overdrive mode and his inner Alpha was screaming at him to claim Louis, but amidst the inner chaos Harry stayed silent and finally admired the beauty in front of him. Enticing, sharp ocean eyes with thin eyebrows and long thick eyelashes, with golden flawless skin and a glossy fringe, which curved into a curl perfectly at the end. A white toga draped over his slim figure and a smell that was taking him all of his self-control to resist.

“Harry,” Louis finally broke, his Alpha’s name coming out with such desperation Harry immediately pressed his forehead to Louis’ as one of his hands slipped into his hair.

“Louis,” Harry whispered back, and when he saw Louis’ eyes start to get watery he did the thing he’d been waiting for his entire life. His lips crashed into Louis’, immediately transporting his brain into a world where nothing but Louis existed, nothing but his soft mouth and honey tongue.

Harry felt himself get drunk as his lips began to move against Louis’, and he knew it was Louis who was intoxicating him with his mere existence. Both of his hands moved to Louis’ back to pull him in as close as possible, his mind completely fuzzy as he lightly plied Louis’ mouth open, his own tongue exploring every corner of mouth.

Louis, meanwhile, had unraveled. His hands had instantly flown to pull on Harry’s luscious curls, getting lost in the sensation of silky tongues colliding in a harmony only soulmates could posses. He was, as well, drunk on Harry, on his touches, on his lips and on his mouth-watering scent that was causing Louis to start producing slick. _Fucking hell. _

The slick though was a contradiction to the sweetness and innocence of the kiss. While the kiss was needy and desperate, it certainly wasn’t quite _dirty, _ more full admiration and fierce reciprocated love by two Greek gods who were to be worshiped by the Greeks for years to come.

Eventually the kiss became slower, less frenzied and more careless, lips lightly pressing against each other randomly as giggles escaped from Louis’ mouth and a smile snuck onto Harry’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” Harry whispered in between innocent kisses, both of their eyes slowly opening at the same time. Ocean blue met forest green in a charged second full of sparks and magic, before both colours became blurry as tears cascaded down golden cheeks.

“I’ve waited for you for so _damn _long,” Louis barely managed to choke out, arms wrapping tightly around Harry’s neck before he was engulfed in his lover’s embrace. Louis immediately hid his face in Harry’s neck, nuzzling the spot where his scent was strongest.

“I know love, trust me I know,” Harry quickly reassured, carefully getting up from his knees and laying Louis on the bed without breaking the fierce hug. He then quickly turned so that Louis was on top of him straddling him, the Omega’s face still pressed against his neck with his fingers brushing Harry’s nape.

Harry couldn’t even begin to process everything that had happened, _he had his Omega in his arms for fucks sake, _so he settled with nuzzling Louis’ neck as well and letting himself become a slave to Louis’ scent.

They soon fell asleep in that position, with Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist while Louis’ arms were thrown around Harry’s neck.

***

The thing about Harry and Louis was how easy everything worked for them. There was this inexplicable _easiness _when it came to their relationship that had no other explanation than the fact that they were soulmates. That Ananke herself had destined them to be together till eternity.

They didn’t need awkward introductions and greetings, didn’t need to pass the courting phase because they both felt like they’d known the other for years, which in Louis’ case was actually true. As a result, when Harry woke up, he remained in silence while admiring Louis sleep, finally trying to take in the current situation.

He was here, with his Omega Louis, the son of Aphrodite. Having him safely sleeping beside Harry was providing him such a sense of pure relief, he instantly knew he’d protect him forever. He was going to mate Louis as soon as possible and then he was going to love him as fiercely as possible, and love for them was going be a blessing.

Harry was eyeing Louis’ calm expression when the latter began to slowly come back to life, a short yawn escaping his mouth. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes met his, the previous dull dark blue turning into a lighter shade similar to the way the ocean changed shades when dawn arrived. Harry lightly smiled when Louis finally seemed to figure out who and where he was, before planting a slow kiss on his lips.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” Harry murmured, hand slipping to Louis’ back to lightly pull him closer. Louis couldn’t help but look down and blush; the first time he’d ever blushed while receiving a compliment. This was different though, this was _Harry _complimenting him, which gave much more worth to his words.

“You should see yourself,” Louis smiled, fingertips rising to delicately touch Harry’s lips. Harry didn’t reply, just moved on top of Louis to confine him with his body, leaning his weight on his elbows between Louis’ head.

“I need to mate you Louis, my Alpha is going absolutely insane” Harry confessed, letting Louis know how desperate he was feeling. Louis was out of this galaxy, and he _belonged _to Harry, his Alpha just needed to make it official. It couldn’t have any other Alphas try to claim someone that was already taken.

“Tonight Harry, I promise. I love you so much darling, and I have much to talk to you about tomorrow, but for now let’s rest, claim me tonight.” Louis persisted, running his hand up and down Harry’s side and lightly pulling him closer. Harry accepted his statement and settled between Louis’ legs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

“Alright Lou, I’ll wait till tonight.”

***

_“You can be my full time daddy,_

_White and gold.”_

_Ride - Lana Del Rey_

Harry Styles was a God.

It was clear during the day, when the sun would cast down on his body and make his golden skin glow, accentuating his built muscles and flawless figure. Pair that with his luscious, chocolate curls and award-winning smile and there was no doubt Harry was one of the most attractive Alphas in Mt. Olympus.

However, in Louis’ opinion, Harry was the epitome of beauty during the night.

He could testify this right now. It was finally night time, and they had woken up around an hour ago. Louis was lying down on his bed completely naked, upper body boosted by a couple of pillows, as he watched a naked Harry brush his teeth in the bathroom. No lights were on however the room was completely lit up by the moonlight shining through the big windows of Louis’ room. Said moonlight was dancing all over Harry’s body, showcasing every single feature of his that made Louis drool.

When they both had gotten naked it had taken all of their strength to not throw themselves over each other, but they’d manage not to.

Now, Harry was truly a sight. Sure, Louis had already seen him naked before, but that was before he had become a God. Now he looked taller, more confident in his pose, and his _cock_, Gods it had grown. It was a good seven inches now (probably eight when hard) and his balls also seemed to be bigger, although that last part could be Louis’ imagination. Louis wanted to be completely _wrecked_ by it. Preferably now.

However Louis was going to be patient and let Harry finish brushing his teeth. _Then,_ he would ask to be ruined by his cock.

He watched his Alpha turn on the tap and leaned over the marble sink, causing his shoulder blades to come into view, making Louis want to run his fingers all over them and memorise their curves. He continued to watch Harry finish washing his teeth in silence, the sound of water draining echoing throughout their house until Harry shut the tap.

“Are you just going to keep on staring at me in silence?” Harry chuckled as he turned to face a dazed Louis. The latter smiled, eyes twinkling as Harry started to walk up to him, before getting on the bed and closing the gap between the both of them.

“S’not my fault you’re so pretty to look at.” Louis whispered, his eyes raking all over Harry’s features as the Alpha positioned himself comfortably between Louis’ legs.

Harry grinned at him before turning his face to scent Louis’ mating spot, his own addictive pheromones invading Louis’ nose. Louis suppressed a whimper as he closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to stroke Harry’s soft curls, earning a small groan from the Alpha. “You smell so good Louis,” Harry murmured against Louis’ neck, the Omega being able to feel the drag of Harry’s soft lips against his skin.

“Always smell so good for your Alpha,” Harry added as he began to press light kisses to Louis’ neck, one of his hands resting on the bed while the other rose to hold Louis’ neck in place. Louis eagerly nodded in agreement, his mouth slightly opening to let out tiny gasps. He could feel himself begin to get hard and produce a bit of slick, which silently fell onto the bed sheets. “Harry-”

Louis was interrupted by the feeling of Harry sucking on a spot right above his collarbone. Louis moaned as he unconsciously opened his legs wider, Harry humming in approval as his hand on the bed moved to grab Louis’ thigh. Harry almost purred satisfactorily when he pulled back and was met with the sight of a red bruise already beginning to form. Soon he was going to be able to make another mark, but on Louis’ _mating spo_t and he’d finally be able to claim him as _his. _

Prove to everyone that the beautiful God belonged to him.

“Fuck Louis-” Harry moaned, before closing his eyes and crashing their lips together. Louis immediately reciprocated, tilting his head as his other hand flew to grip on Harry’s hair. Their lips moved against each other almost in harmony, and as soon as Louis felt the silky touch of Harry’s tongue against his upper lip he granted it access to his mouth. Harry hummed as he grabbed Louis’ thighs and started to pull him down the bed, so the Omega was completely lying down.

As Harry pulled Louis down, their cocks accidentally grazed each other, causing both of them to break the kiss and gasp. Harry only now noticed his cock was throbbing, an angry shade of red against his stomach. Louis wasn’t much different except for the excessive slick that he was now continuously producing. However, neither of them cared, too caught up in each other’s touch to care about anything else.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” Harry quietly confessed, watching as Louis’ bright blue eyes slowly made an appearance. Their foreheads were pressed together, and in this position Harry could see that Louis had small specks of gold in his ocean eyes that made them shine in the darkness.

Louis was speechless, he didn’t know what he could say to top that, so he settled with pecking Harry’s lips and lightly bumping their noses. Louis stayed quiet for a second before whispering, “You’re beautiful... didn’t know someone could hold so many shades of green in their eyes.”

“I love you so much,” Harry admitted, tucking Louis’ fringe behind his ear before skimming his finger over his cheek. “You’re absolutely perfect Louis and I can’t wait to make you mine. I’m going to make you the happiest Omega alive, give you everything you’ve ever wanted and more, I promise.”

A silent, single tear fell from Louis’ cheek which Harry quickly wiped with his thumb, planting a kiss where the tear was. “Mate me Harry; mate me and knot me now, please I need you so badly Alpha,” Louis mumbled, there being no words to describe how much he loves Harry. So he was going to show him.

“Anything you want my sweet Omega,” Harry cooed his desperate Louis, giving one more kiss to his lips before trailing down to Louis’ thighs, where the Omega’s scent was strongest. Harry slowly grasped Louis’ thighs and pulled them apart, exposing Louis’ most intimate parts. “You smell so good here Lou,” He moaned.

Louis gasped as Harry pressed his nose to his leaking cock and took a deep breath, causing goose bumps to appear all over Louis’ body. One of Louis’ hands left Harry’s hair to grasp the bed sheets when Harry began to nibble on the skin right where Louis’ hips met his thick thighs. “_Harry-_” Louis whimpered, his hand tightening on Harry’s curls.

Harry quietly hushed Louis, before burying his face into one of Louis’ thighs and sucking another bruise into existence. “You’re thighs are so nice Louis, just want to bury myself in them all day,” Harry groaned, his hands running up and down Louis’ thighs, earning a purr from Louis.

“Harry please-” Louis desperately begged, he needed something, _anything_ to quench his inner Omega, who was going insane from the Alpha’s pheromones and kisses.

“Tell me what you need love,” Harry said, looking up to meet Louis’ glassy eyes. His face, Harry observed, was completely flushed and his lips were a deep red, probably a result from biting them. His fringe was plastered to his forehead from the sweat, yet Harry still thought he was the most gorgeous creature to ever exist.

“Beg for your Alpha,” Louis barely heard Harry murmur, his breath hitching when he saw Harry’s blown pupils.

“Alpha-” Louis gasped, his inner Omega threatening to take over him completely. “Please I need you Alpha, I need your cock- I need your knot, I need you to fill me up _please.”_

Harry softly hummed in approval, gently nibbling on Louis thighs. “Shhh relax darling, I’m going to give you what you need,” Harry replied as he spread Louis’ legs wider, before closing his eyes and scenting his way to Louis’ hole, getting his nose a bit wet from the slick present there. Louis immediately reacted, the hand in Harry’s hair moving to grip on the bed sheets, identical to his other hand.

Suddenly, Harry curiously licked at Louis’ hole, producing a wail from Louis’ mouth.Harry groaned at the discovery of the Omega’s addicting taste, instantly lapping at his hole again. “Ah- _Harry_-” Louis moaned, his hands having a death grip on the sheets as he was completely exposed and open, all for his Alpha’s pleasure.

“You have the most addicting taste Louis-” Harry murmured before continuing to lick at Louis’ hole, Louis’ legs beginning to shake from the pleasure. Louis moaned, but he was frustrated, he needed _more, _needed to be filled to the brim, needed a knot, needed-

“_Harry please!_” Louis gasped, his back arching as Harry’s tongue went past the ring of muscle and inside of him, giving him a tease of the feeling that was to come. Harry groaned in satisfaction, causing Louis to be able to feel his vibrations.

Harry kept on licking until his jaw was aching and his patience ran out. He wanted- needed- to get inside of Louis _now. _So with one last kiss to his thigh, he rose and joined his lips with Louis’, both of them moaning with desperation. As their lips were fighting for dominance, Harry’s hand subtly dropped between Louis’ spread out legs, before slipping a finger inside his tight hole.

“Oh- _oh_,” Louis whimpered, his back arching as he broke the kiss and stared at Harry’s dilated pupils. Harry was pumping his finger painfully slow, enjoying the obscene sound of slick as well as Louis’ desperate expression. “There you go just take it,” Harry whispered seductively, lightly biting on Louis’ earlobe, enjoying the smell of Louis’ horny scent. If he smelled like this _now, _Harry couldn’t even begin to fathom what he would smell like during heat.

“Harry more _please-” _Louis whined, his hips rocking back on Harry’s single finger.

“Shh- I’ve got you,” Harry replied as he added another finger, getting a moan out of Louis. This time, Harry didn’t tease. He began to scissor Louis, trying to get nice and open for his cock, so his lover would feel the least amount of pain as possible. Harry couldn’t even believe this was happening, that he was going to claim Louis, knot him, make him _his. _

He certainly wasn’t going to last long.

Apparently neither was Louis as he began babbling, “Harry please- I’m ready, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop-”. Harry took pity in him and removed his fingers, Louis whimpering as his hole clenched around nothing.

“I’m going to mate you,” Harry said, lightly kissing Louis’ nose as his eyelids opened, revealing his baby blues. “And I’m going to make you the happiest Omega alive,” Harry professed, earning the most genuine smile from Louis.

“And I can’t wait to be yours, can’t wait to spend eternity with you Harry, there’s no words to express my love for you,” Louis replied, raising his legs to wrap around Harry’s torso, signaling his Alpha that he was ready. He was finally going to have a mate, someone to care for, to love, to spend his heats with, to provide pups to. Louis couldn’t be more excited.

He had spent his whole life waiting for this moment, and it was finally _here. _It was happening. After everything they’d been through they could finally be together.

Forever.

“Make love to me Harry,” Louis whispered, looking sincerely into Harry’s green eyes.

This time when Harry kissed him, it was slow, loving, as if to prove to Louis how much he loved him in one kiss. Louis, meanwhile, surrendered to his partner as he finally felt the head of his cock against his hole. Louis moaned against Harry’s lips as he felt himself be slowly breached.

Harry was treating Louis like glass, and although in most circumstances he’d like the opposite, it was good for now. And yeah, as Louis felt Harry bottom out, he decided he didn’t mind at all. Harry paused for a few moment to let Louis get used to the feeling before he started his thrusts. It didn’t take long.

“God, _Harry please,_” Louis whimpered, his fingers pulling on Harry’s curls as the Alpha began to slowly pull out so that only the tip was in, before completely pushing forward. A deep, guttural moan came out of the both of the lovers, basking in the sensation of such an intimate moment.

“Fuck Louis, you feel incredible,” Harry managed to say before connecting their lips as he picked up his thrusts. Louis, was desperately trying not to come but he was finding hard when he finally felt so _full, _and full because of his Alpha, naked skin on naked skin.

The only sounds in the room where the heavy breaths from both of them, which occasionally turned into hoarse moans. Eventually, when Harry began to become more insistent with his movements, he hit Louis’ prostate dead-on, and that’s when Louis completely let go.

Hot ropes of white landed on his stomach as his back arched, and Harry only growled as he watched the scene unfold before him. Louis was hit with the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, that started from his cock to the rest of his body like a tsunami drowning everything around it.

This only encouraged Harry to go faster, both of them already at a loss for words, only focused in the heat of the moment. They both wanted Harry desperately to come so he could bond Louis, and it showed as his thrusts became sloppier and sloppier. “Fuck Louis, you don’t know how incredible you feel, I-” Harry lost his train of thought, his eyes shutting tight as pressure began to build in his balls.

“Come for me Harry please, fill me up, come on Alpha give me your pups,” Louis begged, the overstimulation causing himself to get hard again, the throbs on his prostate suddenly becoming too little too fast. He already knew Harry could only knock him up when he was in heat, and so did Harry, but he said it to help Harry lose control, which he certainly did.

“Fuck Louis!” Harry screamed as the knot at the base of his cock began to grow to its full size. Just as the pressure in his groin exploded, Harry shoved his knot in, an intense orgasm overpowering both Harry and Louis from the feeling of knotting and being knotted. It was an inexplicable feeling of pleasure, one that absolutely incomparable.

It left both of them powerless, subjects to the waves of pleasure that were drowning both of them. The intense feeling caused Louis to knock his head back, completely exposing his neck and consequently his mating spot. Harry immediately snatched the opportunity.

As he collapsed onto Louis he rose a hand to keep his Omega’s neck still, before biting down on the addictive spot that was calling his name, begging for him. Immediately his pheromones rushed into Louis’ system, which forced Louis to have yet another orgasm, his eyes ripping open to see what was happening at that exact moment.

What he saw left him completely speechless. A green aura rose from Harry’s body at the same time as a blue aura rose from himself. They mixed in a powerful whirlwind, both colours turning into a shimmering gold before dropping onto Harry and Louis’ joined body like a mantle.

It was all over as quickly as it had begun, and too soon was Harry removing his teeth from Louis’ neck, the wound instantly healing itself to leave a small mark. Only then did it hit both of them how they could _feel _the other in their minds as only true soulmates could, and it left them completely overwhelmed.

“I love you so much,” Harry said as soon as he regained some control, lifting his face to stare into Louis’ baby blues which were basically bursting with love.

“I love you too,” Louis barely managed to reply before Harry connected their lips in a slow, deep kiss, not being able to stop himself from moving his hands all over Louis’ body. He just had this_ need_ to touch every single part of Louis as he had dreamed of doing for years.

After a few seconds of silence did Louis notice the subtle feeling of Harry’s cock pulsing in him, filling him up with endless amounts of come. Curiously, he moved one of his hands from Harry’s curls to cup his balls, feeling them pulsing beneath his fingertips.

“Fuck Louis,” Harry moaned, a bit turned on from Louis’ innocent curiosity, not having ever seen a knot in action (and no, walking in on Aphrodite and Ares did _not _count). Louis smiled at his Alpha’s reaction, planting a chaste kiss as his fingertips lightly traced over the spot they were connected.

Harry, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being stuck to Louis, and he knew they would be like this for the next few hours but he didn’t mind at all.

They spent the next hours with innocent touches and slow kisses, being able to feel each other’s love through the bond. No words were said because there was no need for them, and both felt themselves the happiest they’d ever been.

True soulmates.

_“…and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other’s sight, as I may say, even for a moment…”_

_-Plato_

***

When they woke up the next day, Louis explained everything to Harry from the very beginning.

He recounted everything he could recall, from the first moment Niall had told them about him to the last moment he’d seen Harry, when he’d given him the sleep potion for the dragon. Harry instantly knew the bottle had been from him and he was quick to thank him for it, as he wouldn’t have survived without it. Louis also told Harry about when Niall had helped him with the sirens and what all the screaming had been about.

Harry listened to Louis with his full attention, laughing at the humorous parts and hugging Louis when he recounted how worried and anxious he’d been for Harry.

“I visited you every night,” Louis also confessed, although Harry probably already knew. “Even though it was forbidden… I needed to see you, needed to know you were okay.”

Harry fiercely kissed him after that, and just as it was about to lead somewhere they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Niall, Liam and Zayn.

Louis happily introduced Harry to Liam and Zayn, who immediately hit it off. They ended up sharing a meal together in Louis’ garden, and Louis couldn’t believe his life was finally complete.

He had his friends teasing each other and throwing biscuits while Harry’s thumb stroked on his thigh, calming and grounding him. He couldn’t wait to show Harry his entire life, introduce him to every God on Mount Olympus and familiarise him with every nymph in the salon. He couldn’t wait till his heat, when Harry would finally impregnate him and fill him with his pups. He couldn’t to show Harry all his lingerie, making him go absolutely wild with lust.

He couldn’t wait to finally start living.

***

Weeks passed, and everything fell into place, exactly where it belonged. Harry fit into Mount Olympus flawlessly, and everyone instantly took a liking of him.

It was one of those days where Harry and Louis found themselves in _their _living room with Niall, a cup of tea in front all of them. The conversation had started out effortlessly, and as always it had continued easily. However unlike most times, it turned into the topic of Harry’s quest, which then led Louis to talk about his secret visits to Harry.

“YOU WHAT!” Niall exclaimed when the words _I visited Harry and kissed him in his sleep _came out of Louis’ mouth. It was too late when Louis noticed he’d just ratted himself out.

“Uh, nothing!” Louis quickly replied. _Too late. _

Niall went absolutely ballistic and lunged for Louis, who just managed to escape him and run to the other side of the room. See, Niall wasn’t exactly someone who stuck to every single rule created, however when it came to heroes, he was suddenly Themis, forcing everyone to abide to every single existing law.

Which is why he immediately chased Louis. Louis ran for his life, screeching as he escaped to his room and then his garden, Harry peacefully cackling on the sofa. He knew Niall was no threat, so he permitted himself to relaxing while sipping his tea.

Niall, unsurprisingly, did the opposite. In fact as he passed through Louis’ room he grabbed the first object he could find, which ended up being a brush, and threw it at Louis just as the latter managed to protect himself with a tree.

“Louis I cannot believe you!” Niall screamed as he rushed to follow Louis, who easily managed to lose Niall after a few minutes in his expansive garden. Niall eventually forgave Louis, they _were_ soulmates, but not before managing to get Louis to apologize by tickling him to death.

Life was certainly alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know... i know.... this is so rushed.... its a mess.... but if enough ppl like this i promise if yall want it ill write a whole other fic of just oneshots of h&l living their olympus life... just ask


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since this is a whole dedication to walking in the wind, do it, listen to it while reading this part. i promise itll be worth it.

[ ](https://ibb.co/FbDpZf7)

_“If you’re lost, just look for me,_

_You’ll find me in the region of the summer stars.”_

_Walking In the Wind - One Direction_

As the sun was setting, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned a shimmering gold.

It was a beautiful sight, one Louis never thought he would be fortunate enough to see. He’d seen from his house that the sunsets had all been glorious lately, all rosy and salmon-pink, so he hadn’t been able to help himself from going to observing the magnificent event from up close. It had been an easy decision from there to come down from Mt. Olympus and spread himself out on one of the big, fluffy, soft clouds that decorated the pink sky. Louis had been worried that Harry would be upset at him for not telling him where he was, especially since he had become so protective of him lately, but he had decided the view would be worth his Alpha getting a bit mad (not really) at him.

Gods was he right.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, -who knows- when he had made up his mind to go out, he had just finished stripping off in order to get in the bathtub, and well, he hadn’t really felt like putting his clothes on, which had led to him being butt-naked while admiring the sunset ten minutes later. He had however taken his golden crown -encircled with tiny strands of ivy and blomossing flowers- with him as he refused to go anywhere without it.

It not only kept his hair perfectly in place, but made him look like a powerful queen who was capable of making Harry go insane. Yes, Louis was still smug about that. But that’s beside the point.

Right now Louis was fully enjoying the complete silence surrounding him like a bubble, since it was something he never got in Mt. Olympus, what with the sounds of people chattering and milling around always present in the background. He was also high enough in the clouds that he couldn’t hear anything from the pesky humans below him, which Louis was extremely grateful for.

As he looked back down at his body from the view, Louis couldn’t help but smile and feel inordinately pleased with himself. To put it simply, he looked gorgeous. His skin looked the prettiest shade of golden under the sun’s fading rays and his hair was a gorgeous colour caramel, styled into a simple fringe which ended in a tiny curl around Louis’ ear. His muscles looked particularly accentuated under the light, making him seem even fitter than he already was.

However, Louis’ favourite part about himself were definitely his curves. He had a delicate waist which led to slightly wider hips, hips perfect for child-bearing Louis reminded himself. His Alpha had told him that he was more valuable than all the art in Greece, and although Louis would never admit it, he had to agree. “Perks of being the son of Aphrodite,” he thought.

The air was also warm and pure around him, scented with the faintest trace of roses and chocolate in it floating through the breeze. Louis smiled as he breathed deeply and rolled slightly to envelope himself into the cloud around him, which felt like the softest silk one could only dream of. If he could bring it home to replace it with his matress, he definitely would have.

He decided right there that this was his second favourite place to be (the first being a tie between being with his Alpha and spending time in his garden, of course) and that he would definitely have to do this more often. His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt himself getting more and more drowsy as time went on, the sun barely supplying any light to the world anymore. Apollo had probably gone home, Louis thought, which meant Artemis would soon be taking his place in her nightly journey across the sky.

Just as Louis was about to nod off, he heard a low, rumbling voice say, “Looks like someone’s getting sleepy." He smiled softly to himself as he recognised Harry’s scent, who’d apparently managed to sneak up on him despite his terrifying lack of coordination. Louis remained with his eyes closed and turned to his side while patting the empty spot as an invitation for Harry to lie down with him. He prayed he wasn’t mad for sneaking off, although it didn’t sound like it by the tone of his voice, so Louis decided he was safe to speak.

“It is not my fault this cloud is so soft," Louis yawned as he felt his lover lie down beside him and wrap his arms around Louis’ middle. “It was also peaceful and quiet before you arrived,” he added, giggling when Harry gently bit into his neck.

“I’m sorry love next time I’ll just stay at home soaking in your cold abandoned bubble bath,” Harry teased, causing Louis to whine and mumble an apology. Harry lightly sniffed at Louis’ bond mark, causing the Omega to shiver under the intimate touch.

Louis then turned over so he was facing Harry, at the same time as he finally peeled his eyes open. The Alpha as always looked beautiful, with a white toga thrown around his body, although it still showed his most attractive features: his biceps, his thighs, his collarbones… Louis would never get accustomed to seeing Harry without admiring every single part of him. He didn’t even mind that he was completely naked while Harry was clothed. “What are you doing here?” he heard Harry ask, Louis’ eyes shooting up to meet his.

Louis thought for a moment, eyes looking out to the pink sky before whispering“I guess I just wanted to see everything up close.”

“Mm, it is beautiful,” Harry hummed in agreement, bringing his hand to stroke Louis’ cheek.

“I guess I also enjoy quiet places,” Louis added, leaning in to Harry’s soft touch. “Gives me a chance to think … thank the Gods for everything I have.”

“That’s very considerate of you,” Harry whispered,a small pout forming on his lips. Louis watched him as his hand trailed down his side, until finally delicately stopping at his waist. The sun was almost no longer visible over the horizon and it was getting darker by the minute, the night slowly overtaking the day. Louis lifted his glare up to see a few stars becoming already visible in the sky.

He then moved his sight to Harry, Harry with his messy curls and his sharp cheekbones and jaw, and his long eyelashes surrounding his emerald-coloured eyes. A man as beautiful as his heart, Louis thought. “You’re always the first thing I thank Zeus for having,” he confessed, smiling when after a few seconds, Harry pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

“As are you Louis... I sometimes can’t believe I got lucky enough to even meet you” Harry smiled, as he pressed his thumb to Louis’ lips. “I spent years waiting for the day when I would finally be able to see you as well as smell you, and I was terrified that day would never come.” he added gulping, causing his Adam’s apple to bop up and down.

Louis’ heart ached at that thought, but he didn’t let himself dwell too much on that dark possibility. He would have killed the Fates for sure. “I would have never let that happen my Alpha, we are destined to be together.” Louis insisted causing Harry to grin and stroke his waist once again.

“Now I know for the next time that I’ll find you in the region of the summer stars” Harry lightly chuckled causing Louis to laugh as well.

“Is that where we are right now?” Louis asked, getting a nod from Harry. “Well in that case you are definitely correct, I never want to leave this place” Louis added giggling. What he didn’t expect was for Harry to start tickling him.

“HARRY!” Louis screamed laughing, getting pinned down by Harry’s thighs when he tried to escape. He continued to laugh as Harry tickled him all over: his armpits, his stomach and his neck. Harry eventually started laughing too when he saw tears start to form at the edge of Louis’ eyes. “Harry stop please!” Louis laughed so hard, even snorting a couple of times.

“Alright, alright,” Harry chuckled, finally letting Louis rest from all the laughter. He looks at Louis in the eyes, who has finally managed to call down and now has his hands over his chest. “It has turned night, you know,” Harry pointed out, looking up from Louis to admire the sky. The cloud they were lying on was now the only cloud in the dark night sky, decorated by thousands of shining stars.

At Harry’s right he could see the moon, big craters occupying its surface. “Selene does an amazing job in taking care of the moon,” he heard Louis whisper, and when Harry turned his head to look at his Omega, he saw he too is observing the moon. Louis’ eyes looked beautiful, they were reflecting the white light the moon was projecting, causing his blue eyes to sparkle even more than usual.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, still not taking his eyes off of Louis. “But I think the best sight is right in front of me,” he added, causing Louis’ gaze to meet his. He saw Louis extend his hand to stroke his cheek.

“Let’s go home my Alpha.” he said before Harry nodded at him, giving him a small smile. He sat up and reached for Louis, picking him up bridal style. Harry hummed at Louis’ nakedness, the moonlight making him look absolutely stunning. His tan, golden skin looked a bit lighter in the light and it looked like it was sparkling.

He looked at Louis’ face and joined their lips in a long delicate kiss, somehow transmitting everything he felt for Louis in that one kiss. “You smell incredible,” Louis murmured, digging his nose into the space right behind Harry’s ear, causing Harry to giggle.

“What do I smell like my love?” he asked, clearly intrigued into what his mate had to say.

“Like home,” he heard, making him smile. “Like my flower garden. Like a mixture of all those flowers, plus the fresh air, plus the sky.” Louis tried to explain. “You smell safe, like nothing will harm me if I can smell your scent.”

“You got that right” Harry smiled, content with Louis’ description. “Alright, we’ve delayed our leave long enough darling, say goodbye to the stars.” he added, kissing Louis’ cheek, his arms not tiring from holding him, as he barely weighed anything at all.

“Goodnight lovelies” Louis whispered, his head resting on Harry’s chest. He could hear his Alpha’s heartbeat this way, and it was the most calming thing Louis had ever listened to. It sounded strong and powerful, but it was also consistent, and it was making him get even more drowsy.

He didn’t process Harry transporting them to their bed for a second, neither did he process Harry getting naked and laying them on the bed to sleep. He didn’t process Harry putting him over his body, so Louis was straddling him and he could continue to hear his heartbeat while soaking in his scent without any effort.

The only thing he did process was Harry’s scent and the thumping of his heart.

_Thump, thump… thump, thump… thump, thump…_

***

“Lachesis, stop the damn thread!” Atropos whined, already eager to choose the way this mortal was going to meet his death. Burnt alive? Getting torn apart by crows? There were so many options.

“No way Atropos! Have you seen this boy’s beauty? He’s too pretty to die young!”

The two sisters immediately started bickering, each supplying different reasons as to whether the human boy should meet his end now or in a hundred years. Meanwhile, Clotho sat in silence spinning the thread while simultaneously trying not to bash her sister's skulls together. “Enough! It is Lachesis’ job to decide how long he should live,” she finally broke, completely exasperated.

Lachesis stuck her tongue out at Atropos in victory, receiving a roll of the eyes as a reply. “Fine but when you do, I’ll make sure he has the most painful death ever conjured,” Atropos said smugly, as she did every time her sister became irritable. Which was every day.

Lachesis chose to ignore her as a silence fell upon the sisters, Clotho glad to have a few moments of peace before they started arguing again about another mere mortal. It didn’t last long at all, in fact, Lachesis broke it a few minutes after.

“You’re just bitter I never decided to end Harry’s life,”

She had hit a nerve. Atropos slowly looked upwards to her ugly, sinister sister, silently wishing she could snap her neck open. “Don’t pretend like you had a choice, Clotho destined for him to be Louis’ mate,” Atropos snapped back, getting an agreeing hum from the eldest sister.

“One of my greatest works,” Clotho said aloud, mostly to herself. She smiled as she recalled how much fun it had been with those two. Definitely one of her greatest works.

“We know,” Atropos and Lachesis agreed in unison, not daring to insult the eldest -not to mention the most powerful.

“Soulmates have to be my favourite thing to plan. You drag both of them through monsters, tsunamis, perhaps even demons, and then you decide whether to give them a happy ending or not.” Clotho laughed wickedly, her eyes lighting up with something only someone with great power could have.

“And what causes you to choose between one or the other?” Lachesis blurted out, not being able to bite her tongue fast enough. Luckily though Clotho didn’t mind the interruption, instead pondering on the curious question. She’d never been asked that before, and it took her a moment to find the right answer.

“Well it depends if you deserve it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all if u reached up to here, i adore you with my entire heart. feel free to leave kudos/comments if u liked it! me and aubrey once talked about doing a part 2 of this so if y'all would read that, feel free to tell me! [Here's my Tumblr](http://peakmelodrama.tumblr.com/) in case u want to send me a message or an ask about absolutely anything (my current obsession is cillian murphy, god bless) and yh i have a few other fics if u want to check those out, but that's kinda it. Hope u enjoyed the fic!


End file.
